The Days in the Life of a Prince
by Im-On-A-Roll
Summary: HUMANIZED. A series of one-shots that take place after "When Love Hurts". Join Prince Bambi as he continues to learn the ways of royal life while overcoming obstacles, forming a closer bond with his father, and enjoying life with his family, friends, and loved ones.
1. The Father Within

It was late in the evening. Dinnertime had come and gone and almost everyone else in the castle was beginning to settle down for the night. But King Barron, his mind buzzing with thought, found himself neither full nor tired. Dinner seemed a lifetime ago and at the time he had been so busy pondering that he barely even noticed what delectable delicacies he was filling his stomach with. So he made his way down to the kitchens, as he secretly did every once in a while, with the idea of reflecting on the events of the day over something in the way of nourishment. It had been a most unusual day, both for him and Bambi.

When he finally reached the kitchen doors, he pushed on them to test if they were unlocked. He was not disappointed. The doors swung open and he walked into the kitchen. He could only help but feel nostalgic. Coming down here late at night always made him feel like a rebellious teenager again. He always had to remind himself that he had no parents to sneak past, no curfew to break and no last minute studying to do. Anyway, the royal chef, Bambi's friend Theodore's father, was always in a welcoming mood.

"Ah, good evening, Your Majesty," beamed the chef, who as usual seemed to be waiting for him.

Barron smiled and nodded his head once in greeting.

"Please, have a seat," said the chef, indicating a small table and two chairs that were placed to the side of the kitchen, slightly out of the way of the chef's work station. "What'll it be tonight?"

"I'll just start with tea, thank you," said Barron, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, Sir," said the chef. He nodded and placed a kettle on the stove.

Barron waited silently for a few minutes. Then the chef appeared at his side with a tray that contained a china tea set and cups.

"Your tea, Sir," he said cheerfully, placing the tray in the center of the table.

Barron thanked him and poured himself a cup. He was just raising the cup to his lips when the kitchen doors swung open. There, grinning somewhat mischievously at him was Oswald.

"Old habits die hard, I see," he said, chuckling.

Amused, Barron sighed. He might have known he wouldn't have been the only one who remembered how his boyish, adolescent appetite used to draw him to the kitchens every other night.

"Well, it doesn't feel quite as rebellious as it used to," he said to Oswald. "I no longer feel like I have to slip you a coin to hold your tongue."

"Well, you certainly _can_ for old times sake," said Oswald, teasingly holding up his outstretched hand.

The two old friends laughed. Then Barron indicated the empty chair across from him.

"Join me in a cup?" he asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Oswald replied. "Oh, and I wouldn't say no to a plate of biscuits," he called to the chef, who nodded in response.

Oswald joined Barron at the small table and poured tea for himself. As he added cream and sugar, the chef appeared at their side and set a plate of biscuits onto the table's center.

"Thank you, my friend," said Oswald, hungrily reaching for a biscuit.

"Always a pleasure, Oswald," the chef replied, and he walked off to attend to the kitchen.

Barron and Oswald each took a biscuit and for a few minutes they sat there in silence as they chewed them.

"So what's on your mind, Barron?" Oswald finally asked. "And don't say, 'nothing'," he added intuitively before Barron could open his mouth to answer.

Barron, almost annoyed but definitely amused, shook his head slowly. "Always one step ahead," he said, commending Oswald on his apparent ability to read minds. "How is it you always know when something's upsetting me?"

"Come now, Barron," said Oswald. "I practically raised you. I wouldn't be surprised if I alone knew you better than everyone else in the kingdom combined."

Barron considered this and then winced. "Fair enough," he said simply.

"Now, what _is_ on your mind?" Oswald repeated, helping himself to another biscuit.

"Oswald, be honest. Am I…" At that moment he realized he was not sure what the proper word was. Abusive? Neglectful? Cold? Were those all too extreme? Or were they accurate to the point where he didn't want to say one of them for fear of Oswald saying yes? No, there had to be a better term. "… an incompetent father?" he decided.

Oswald, who at the moment was taking a sip of tea, paused and looked up at Barron with confusion in his yellow eyes.

"Pardon?" he asked, lowering his teacup.

"To Bambi, I mean," Barron explained. "Do you think I've been doing a satisfactory job raising him?"

Looking curious, Oswald set his teacup back down onto its saucer and asked, "Where did this come from?"

His confusion did not come as a surprise to Barron. He knew he could talk to Oswald about anything and he had gone to him for help and advice on plenty of things over the years. But the topic of parenting had never been discussed between the two of them. And now, here was Barron openly wondering if he could be doing as a father for his fifteen-year-old son. Small wonder Oswald was so curious to know what had made this subject emerge.

In response, Barron shrugged and casually said, "I think we had our first heart-to-heart talk today."

"Really?" asked Oswald, in a tone that suggested there was nothing casual about this news. "Do tell."

"Well, it turns out he's experiencing his first heartbreak," Barron explained. "Hence him failing his examination today."

"Ah," said Oswald wisely. "Even being twitterpated has its down sides."

"Indeed," Barron chuckled. "Anyway, I noticed he was having a difficult time handling it and then… I don't know how it happened. We talked about it, we laughed a bit, we hugged, and everything just seemed to come together."

Oswald stared back at him, with something close to amazement on his face. "Barron, I must say I'm impressed. You've been raising Bambi alone for, what now? Eight years? And in all that time, this is the first I've ever heard of you two genuinely getting along."

"My thoughts exactly," Barron replied, rather sadly. "And maybe that's exactly what's weighing on me. All night I've been wracking my brain trying to remember the last time I've even so much as smiled at him, and nothing resurfaces. As you say, he's been in my care for eight years and we've never hugged, laughed, or even talked until today."

"Why is that?" asked Oswald. "What happened today that brought those fatherly instincts to life?"

Barron considered this for a moment, and finally answered, "I suppose it was just seeing him looking so heartbroken. I realized that it was the first time he had ever expressed his feelings in front of me. And who can blame him? I admit I've never been as approachable as I should have been."

He stared down at the teacup clasped between his hands, feeling an unpleasant and unfamiliar combination of sadness, resentment, and confusion, all aimed at himself. Perhaps this was what was known as guilt. If so, it was as bad as he had always heard it was. He had never experienced it in his life, and why would he? There was no room for any such emotion in the proud and confident mind that a king was expected to have.

"I told him today that he could always come to me when he needed to," he continued. "But I suppose I've never given him much of a reason to."

Then he looked back up at Oswald, expecting to see him frowning shamefully back at him. To his surprise, the look on the older man's face was understanding and even sympathetic.

"Barron," Oswald began, clearing his throat, "let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a young, halfway decent looking prince."

Something about the way he had said "halfway decent looking" instead of "handsome" made Barron realize that this story was one about him.

"He was the heir and only child to his parents, who ruled over both their kingdom and their family in perfect harmony: his mother with kindness and patience, his father with an air that was strict but fair. A happier lad there never was than that young prince. But alas, his innocence was short-lived. While he was still very young, around thirteen or so, his mother fell ill. The physicians did all they could, but she was past saving."

Barron shifted somewhat in his chair.

"After she had passed," Oswald continued, "the now motherless prince turned to his father for comfort and support. But the king, embittered by the loss that he too had suffered, chose to grieve by distancing himself from everything that reminded him of his queen, including his own son. And so the prince, feeling as though he had lost both his parents in one day, was left to grieve alone. For years thereafter, father and son dared not even speak to one another except in matters of royal duties. No sooner had the prince turned twenty-one than his father suffered a sudden death and was also lost to him. They had never made amends."

Again, Barron shifted in his seat. It was all he could do to hold back tears.

"Though traumatized, the prince fulfilled his obligations to his kingdom. He assumed the throne and became king. Some years later, he married his childhood sweetheart and together they produced a son and heir. But to their dismay, his kingly duties almost always pulled him away from his family, leaving his young son to be cared for by the queen. Regardless, the little prince had an idyllic upbringing, that is, until the untimely demise of his dear mother."

Barron had to blink several times to refrain from letting tears escape.

"Like his father before him, the king was now tasked with overseeing both his kingdom and his son. But the single parent, having only ever met his son a handful of times, followed in his father's example and looked at the small boy as little more than his heir. And so father and son, ever indifferent towards each other, lived miserably ever after," Oswald concluded, looking as uncomfortable from telling the story as Barron now felt from hearing it.

"Based on a true story?" Barron asked, trying to make it sound as though the story could have been about anyone and not specifically him.

Oswald shrugged. "It doesn't have to be. There may yet be a chance to alter the ending. But that depends entirely on the person the story is about."

"Me?" Barron asked.

Oswald raised his eyebrows and made a sort of pointing gesture towards Barron with his head.

"But how do I…" Barron began.

"Barron, Barron, Barron, isn't it obvious?" Oswald asked, patiently rubbing a spot on his forehead. "If you truly regret your behavior towards Bambi, the sensible thing to do now is to continue what you started today. Continue to reach out to him."

"How though?" Barron asked. "He isn't always going come to me with relationship troubles."

He could tell Oswald was trying not to laugh.

"You can't just stand by and wait for him to come to you," Oswald explained. "He's a growing boy, and a motherless one at that. He needs you to _always_ be there for him. You of all people should know what that feels like."

Barron said nothing.

"Somewhere underneath that regal exterior beats the heart of a loving father. He needs to know it's there," said Oswald encouragingly. "You've both been lonely and miserable long enough. Be a part of his life, and let him be a part of yours."

There was truth in Oswald's words; there was no denying it. However much Barron hated to admit it, or even hear about it from someone else, he had had his own issues with his father as a boy. And now, it seemed he himself was doomed to making his father's mistakes because he had experienced similar losses.

Or was he? Sure, he had been hard on Bambi, and admittedly aloof towards him, for all these years. But he seemed to have redeemed himself that afternoon. He and Bambi had reached out to each other and admitted their love for each other. But was it enough? Was that one instance enough to make up for years of essentially shutting Bambi out of his life?

No, he decided. Oswald was right. That moment they had shared that afternoon was a good start. But it was just that: a _start_. They, both of them, had to continue to develop their relationship. He as the father needed to show his son that he cared for him. No one else was going to, that much was certain. He was Bambi's only surviving parent. He alone had to let the boy know that he was still loved as a son. Maybe, just maybe, if he continued to prove that he was capable of showing that love, all that had happened in the past would matter less to both of them.

Barron took another sip of his tea, feeling a great deal more confident about both the past and the future.

Close to an hour later, Barron made his way to Bambi's bedroom with the idea of saying goodnight to him. He reminded himself that there was probably no point in doing so. The castle hallways were very quiet now. Almost everyone was asleep. There was no guarantee Bambi would be one of the few still awake, especially considering what an exhausting day it had been for him. Still, Barron held on to hope. If he was going to heed Oswald's advice about reaching out to Bambi, he thought he could at least start by saying goodnight to him.

When he finally reached the door that led to Bambi's room, he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. He had only ever been in that room once, and it was to put seven-year-old Bambi to bed the night he had lost his mother.

He knocked quietly on the door. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. That was enough to confirm that Bambi was asleep. Far from being disappointed, Barron decided maybe he could still say goodnight without waking his son. As quietly as he could, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Looking into the dark room, he could just make out Bambi's head poking out from beneath the covers of the bed. Barron walked inside and crossed the room to the bed.

Looking down at his sleeping son, Barron had to suppress a chuckle. He remembered Oswald saying that Bambi was still just a boy, but didn't realize how right he had been until now. Bambi looked more a boy than ever in sleep. Though he was in fact fifteen, right now he looked no older than twelve. Safe and curled up beneath the bedspread, the left side of his face buried into his pillow, not a care in the world.

He was dead to the world. And who could blame him? The last few days had been long, exhausting, and emotional for him. Barron imagined he couldn't wake him if he tried. And anyway, Bambi looked so tired and comfortable that even daring to wake him would seem a crime against humanity. So rather than verbally saying goodnight, Barron sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a loving hand through the untidy brown locks that he had long since given up attacking with a comb. Part of him (the kingly part) had always resented how that monster his son called hair could never be tamed. A prince had to always be well groomed and presentable, after all. But the other part (the fatherly part) decided not to dwell on it. Bambi was good looking enough without his hair being plastered to his head. Anyway, it suited him.

Barron sat there for a few minutes and quietly thought things over. So much had changed for him and Bambi today, and all in one sitting. Could it really have just been earlier that afternoon that he (Barron) was reprimanding Bambi for failing an examination? That seemed so silly now. Bambi was a smart lad and far from a troublemaker. One exam was not going to change that. But until today, that had been the foundation of their relationship: Bambi fulfilled his duties as prince, Barron didn't scold him. Period. Bambi had the makings of a good prince, but the one thing he lacked was confidence. Maybe, Barron decided, that was one of the first things he could have done better at as a father. Maybe all Bambi needed to boost his confidence was more praise for his accomplishments and a little fatherly affection.

That, of course, could wait. For now, the lad needed his sleep. Barron pushed a bit of hair out of Bambi's face, leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Then he pushed himself up from the bed and, before he'd taken even two steps towards the door, a tired voice spoke.

"Goodnight, Dad."

Barron froze in his tracks and turned to see Bambi smiling up at him through tired eyes. A slight pang of guilt came over Barron. What had woken him? The hair ruffling? The kiss? Had Bambi sensed him sitting on the side of the bed?

The guilt didn't last long. Bambi, though undeniably tired, didn't seem to mind being woken. Besides, this meant Barron could say goodnight to his son with the latter's knowledge. Clearing the guilt from his throat, Barron managed a smile.

"Goodnight, Bambi," he said in a quiet, gentle voice.

Bambi smiled again and rested his head against the pillow, drifting back off to sleep.

Barron walked slowly out of the room, feeling a great deal better than he had all night. As he closed the door behind him and made his way to his own bedroom, he had a very strong feeling that this would be the start of a beautiful relationship between him and his son.


	2. A Special Place

Bambi sat peacefully beneath his favorite tree in the castle courtyard, a book in his hands and not a care in his head. To his mind there was no better place to read a book, either for leisure or to study as he was now. The shade of the tree beat the castle's library by a long shot. He felt less confined when he was outdoors. The fresh air was fragrant and free of dust. Plus, it was such a beautiful day. This bright, sunny weather always made him feel like he could accomplish anything, including studying for a literature exam.

There was no questioning it. This was his favorite part of the castle. Still, he had to admit that it was the slightest bit strange to be there all alone. He had spent so many great, and sometimes not so great, times there in the company of his friends. He, Theodore, and Florean all agreed that it was the perfect place to escape from the stresses of their lives and freely discuss them amongst themselves. Only a week ago in that same spot, he had lamented to them about how he had argued with Faline, failed an exam because of it, and expressed his fear of having to break that unfortunate news to his father. They of course weren't the only ones he shared this special spot with. He and Faline had always made a habit of meeting up with each other there when they had no other commitments. But today, the shady spot under the tree was his and his alone. Theodore and Florean were busy helping their parents with work. And Faline? Out of the question. He was keen to follow his father's advice and give her some space for the time being. And the feeling seemed to be mutual: she had not yet contacted him either.

But perhaps it was best that he was under the tree alone at the moment. He had studying to do after all. Even though the exam was not until the end of the week and Oswald had only just announced it to him that same day, Bambi thought this was as good a time as any to begin studying. Anyway, the fiasco that had been his previous exam was still so very fresh in his mind. He wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong with this next one.

As he read on, a voice said, "What are you reading, Son?" It was an all too familiar voice, but the friendly tone in which it had spoken was something Bambi was still getting used to.

He looked up from his book to see his father smiling strangely casually at him.

"The _Iliad_ ," he said simply. "It's for my next literature exam."

Barron scoffed. "Some things never change. Oswald had me read The _Iliad_ when I was around your age. I hated every moment of it."

This was news. Bambi never thought he would see the day when he heard his father say he had hated something he had read.

"Really? Why?" Bambi asked.

"It's so depressing," said Barron, a hint of disgust in his voice. "Nothing but war and romance and a war that would never have taken place _if not_ for romance and..."

"Dad, don't go giving away the ending," Bambi interrupted, though he tried to sound amused.

"Oh, of course not," said Barron, clearing his throat apologetically. "Now The _Odyssey_? That's a great read. A true epic poem about a war hero and the countless obstacles he faces during his journey home. I couldn't put it down when I read it. I had trouble believing it was written by the same man who wrote The _Iliad_."

"Dad, did you have something to tell me or did you just think I needed help with my homework?" Bambi asked, as politely as he could.

Barron looked slightly affronted. "Forgive me," he said hastily. "I saw you reading there and... Well, I've always enjoyed the idea of sharing knowledge with another."

"I understand," said Bambi patiently. After a moment's silence, he added, "Uh... _Did_ you want to tell me something?"

Barron shrugged. "Nothing in particular," he said earnestly. "I suppose I just thought it was strange to see you here all alone and that you might be glad of company."

Bambi winced. "I know what you mean. It _is_ weird to be here alone," he admitted, out loud this time. "But it's not like I have a choice. Theodore and Florean are busy today."

Barron nodded comprehendingly. "And... Faline?" he asked in a tentative voice.

"No," said Bambi evasively.

It had been a brief answer, but Barron seemed to understand.

"Still, I like coming here, even if I am alone," Bambi continued. "It's my favorite place to escape to when I'm feeling overwhelmed about..." He paused, trying to think of an alternative way of saying, "being a prince".

"Life in general?" Barron guessed intuitively.

"Exactly," said Bambi, deciding that that was as good as anything he could come up with.

"Believe it or not, I know the feeling," Barron admitted. "It's bliss to be able to escape the rewarding, though to be honest strenuous, lifestyle of a king, if only for a few precious hours a day."

Bambi knew he was referring to his daily afternoon ride. He smiled. The more time he spent getting to know his father, the more they seemed to have in common. They both seemed to have their own special way of escaping when life had proved to be too much to bear.

"What say we both escape sometime?" Barron said suddenly.

Bambi looked up at him puzzled.

"Go someplace special," Barron explained. "Some secluded place only we know about."

"Like where?" asked Bambi, who for the life of him couldn't think of any such place.

Barron looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I'll show you. Why don't you come riding with me today?"

Half an hour later, after changing into something more suitable for riding horses, Barron and Bambi made their way to the royal stables. Upon arrival, Barron approached the stable that housed his favorite horse: the magnificent chestnut stallion he had been riding when Bambi had first seen him. A sign just above the stable said that the horse's name was Prince. Bambi chuckled under his breath. Was it any wonder this horse was his father's favorite? "Prince" was practically his favorite word.

"Hello, old friend," said Barron as he reached Prince's stable.

Prince returned the greeting with a neigh and nudged Barron with his muzzle.

"I brought you something," said Barron.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. The horse sniffed it as he held it out in his open hand, neighed gratefully, and took it from him. Barron stroked Prince's handsome muzzle as he chewed the sugar cube. It was rather amusing, Bambi thought, to see these two regal beings showing so much affection to each other. It was almost like watching a small boy with a puppy. It seemed that, like Barron, Prince's strong, dignified exterior masked a gentler side that only a select few knew about. Bambi considered this and decided that maybe this was why the king and stallion were so fond of each other: they were two of a kind.

Bambi, who had had riding lessons but couldn't honestly say he had a favorite horse, browsed for a few minutes amongst the other options.

"Pick one you know you can trust and that trusts you in return," Barron told him.

Before too long, he settled for a palomino stallion named Buck. Bambi liked this horse. He was one of the youngest in the stables. He had a spirited yet gentle nature. What was more, Bambi remembered learning during his riding lessons that Buck's mother had passed away when he was still very young. This, more than anything, made Bambi feel a sort of connection between himself and Buck. He opened the door to Buck's stable, took him by the reins and led him outside. The moment he was out in the sunlight, Buck began neighing excitedly, almost jumping with joy. Bambi assumed this meant he was thrilled to be going for a ride. Prince gave Buck a rather stern look and made a noise that sounded like he was clearing his throat. Buck, looking apologetic, stopped neighing and put on an air of unconvincing pride. This made Bambi laugh. Evidently Prince was something of a father figure to Buck.

After mounting their horses, they were off. They rode away from the castle and slowly down the cobblestone path that ran through the village. Everyone they encountered moved to the side of the road and bowed to them as they passed. Bambi, like Barron, politely accepted these gestures. It was not until they entered the woods on the outskirts of the kingdom that they dropped the royal act and allowed their horses to break into a trot.

"Alright, where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," Barron replied simply.

Bambi, realizing he was not going to get an answer until they reached their destination, dropped the subject and admired their new surroundings as they rode on. Only seconds later, Prince trotted a few paces ahead of Buck. Bambi, who had not expected this, looked at Barron. Judging by the smile on his face, he had sped up on purpose. Bambi, determined to show his father that two could play at this game, gave Buck a slight squeeze with his legs. Buck obediently picked up speed so that Bambi and Barron were again neck and neck. This continued for a moment. Then Barron unexpectedly leaned forward, gave Prince a squeeze, and shouted, "YA!" Prince neighed excitedly and ran off, leaving Bambi completely taken by surprise.

"Hey!" he shouted at Barron, who was laughing loudly up ahead.

Bambi, now about to burst into laughter himself, leaned forward on his own horse, loosened his hold on the reins, and allowed the horse to break into a run. They rode on through the forrest for several minutes thereafter, racing and laughing as they did so. Bambi didn't try too hard to get ahead of Barron, as he still had no idea where they were going.

When Barron finally gave Prince the cue to stop, he and Bambi were both breathless from laughter. After dismounting their horses, Barron walked over to a nearby apple tree and plucked two of the bright red fruits from a low hanging branch.

"I think you just broke your own record, old friend," Barron said to Prince, offering him an apple. "Enjoy. You've earned it," he said as Prince began nibbling the apple.

"Let's let them rest," said Barron to Bambi, tossing him the remaining apple.

Bambi offered Buck the apple, which he took from him as gratefully as Prince had taken his.

"So where exactly are we?" Bambi asked, looking around and trying to figure out what was so special about their surroundings. They seemed to have come to a dead end in the woods, composed of a tight-knit body of trees and bushes.

Barron pushed back a branch of the first bush and said, "Go on," apparently indicating that something lay beyond what Bambi had thought was a dead end.

Curiously, Bambi walked on through the bushes with Barron behind him. After about fifteen seconds, they were through. Bambi almost froze in his tracks. They had come to a beautiful, well-concealed glade. Everything in it was so very green and fragrant, yellowed slightly by the beams of golden sunlight that were poking through the high tree branches overhead. A dozen or so gold colored butterflies were fluttering lazily in the breezes. There was even a small lake.

Stunned by the mere sight of his surroundings, Bambi turned to face Barron.

"Where are we?" was all he could think to say.

"Suffice it to say, you and Faline aren't the only young lovers with a special meeting place," Barron replied.

Smiling vaguely, he leaned against the trunk of the nearest tree. As he did so, Bambi noticed something that seemed to have been carved into the tree's bark. Upon closer examination, he realized that it was a carefully drawn heart surrounding two letters separated by an "and" symbol: B+V.

"B and V?" he asked.

Barron just smiled and raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. He clearly wanted Bambi to figure it out for himself. He thought for a very brief moment, and suddenly it hit him. _B_ and _V_.

"Barron and Vera?" he asked.

Barron's smile widened in acknowledgement, but his eyes saddened slightly as he turned to face the beautiful glade. "Your mother and I used to come here to escape. This was our favorite place in the world."

Knowing this made Bambi realize that the glade was more than just beautiful. He walked further into it to get a better look. Barron followed, watching his son fondly.

"Do you always come here?" asked Bambi, coming to a stop inches from the small lake.

"Only on special days. Usually your mother's birthday or our anniversary," Barron explained. "But every time I do come, it's as if no time has passed since the time before," he added in an almost dreamy tone of voice.

Bambi remained respectfully silent for a moment as Barron took a reminiscent look around the place.

"This place always has a way of making me lose all sense of time," he said after a minute or two. "Even after all these years it looks no different than the day your mother and I first came here. Sometimes I stand here and fool myself thinking nothing's changed in the world."

He then turned his head downward, apparently staring into the lake beneath them.

"But on closer examination, I'm reminded of how much truly has changed," he said with a slight chuckle.

Bambi stared at his father for a moment, and then lowered his gaze to whatever Barron was smiling at. But all he could see was Barron's reflection in the water, looking impressively handsome, tall, and strong next to his own reflection. It took Bambi a moment to realize that that was what Barron was referring to: his reflection, or rather Barron himself. Bambi did not need an explanation. He understood perfectly well. Barron must have been around his (Bambi's) age when he had first visited this glade. But now that same boy stood there, having become a man, a king, a husband, a widower, and a father. What a shocking reminder that must have been to someone who had momentarily lost track of time.

Bambi saw Barron's reflection turn its eyes towards his, and then smile.

" _That's_ certainly changed," Barron said.

Bambi looked up at him.

"I've never shared this place with anyone other than your mother, until now," he explained.

Bambi gave him a grateful smile. "Well I'm glad you did," he said. "And you were right, it's the perfect place to escape."

They both stood there for a while, admiring the tranquil beauty of the glade. After almost an hour, they reached an unspoken agreement that standing had grown strenuous and they sat down on the grass. This, coupled with the realization that they were all alone, seemed to bring out the more casual side to Barron. He put an arm around Bambi's shoulders and pulled him a bit closer to him. Bambi accepted the gesture and comfortably leaned against Barron.

As they sat there in silence, Bambi found himself strangely at peace with the world. Even more so perhaps than he had earlier that day in the shade of his tree in the courtyard. Maybe it was being away from the castle that gave him a feeling of freedom from the stresses of a prince's life. If so, the feeling must have been mutual. This was certainly the most relaxed he had ever seen Barron, although that was not saying much. But then, was it any wonder? This place was so beautiful and serene. Its view was enough to make anyone forget their troubles. And that was exactly how he felt at that moment, with his mind free of all troubles and concerns.

But then, he thought, maybe the his current location was only partly accountable for this newfound peace. Maybe his real source of comfort right now was, not where he was, but who he was with. He looked up at his father and realized that this was the first time they had ever truly bonded, unless you counted that moment the week before when they had discussed his concerns about Faline. But then, they had only sat and talked. And hugged of course, which was by all accounts a huge shift in their relationship. But in the last couple of hours, they had gone riding together, laughed together, and visited the spot that had been his mother's favorite place in the world together. And they had gotten through it all without Barron saying what a prince would or would not do. If anyone had told Bambi that this day would happen this time last year, he would have laughed himself hoarse. Because the cold, hard truth was that this time last year, their relationship had been, if anything, a very delicate one. Perhaps it had even been a stretch to call it a relationship at all. For so many years, it had seemed that they were little more than victims of circumstance: a father and son who barely knew each other but had been forced together because of the untimely death of their wife and mother. Now here they were eight years later, bonding for the first time in living memory.

But why, he had to wonder, had it taken them so long? Now that they were getting to knowing each other, they were finding that they had a great deal in common. Why hadn't they reached out to each other all those years ago? The most likely reason was fear. That had been Bambi's reason at least. Fear of the towering, intimidating king whom he had both admired and envied since the moment they first saw each other. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe, just maybe, that was Barron's reason for being so distant towards his son. Maybe his fear was based out of his lack of experience with children. He had been completely absent from the first seven years of Bambi's life because of his time-consuming royal duties. When Vera died, he had been unprepared to be tasked with raising their son on his own.

Thinking of his mother made Bambi feel less at ease. But only slightly so, strange though it was to admit. He had never fully recovered from her death and he had felt so very alone in the world since it had happened. That tragic day had been one of the coldest he had ever seen and the cold seemed to have stayed with him everyday since. Clearly the cold had had little to nothing to do with the snow and the blizzard that nearly frozen him solid. That had come and gone yet the cold had remained constant and unchanging... until now, he noticed. Sitting there in the bright afternoon sun, leaning lovingly against his father, he did not feel cold at all. He felt a great deal warmer than he had felt in years. In that moment, he came to the conclusion that the cold he had felt since his mother's passing was from loneliness. Emptiness. A monumental lack of parental affection. But now he had no reason to feel lonely. His father was finally a part of his life. The dreadful cold could no longer consume him.

Still, his father could never replace his mother. No one ever would. He had loved her very dearly and now she was gone, plain and simple. Bambi had to wonder what this day would have been like if she was still alive. Would she be back at the castle, leaving her boys to bond and waiting to greet each of them with a kiss when they got home? Would she be here with them so that they could all be enjoying this special place as a family? Would she and Barron be sitting in this spot huddled together while Bambi explored the glade, watching his parents from a distance and smiling as his mother stole a kiss on his father's cheek? He could only guess. She was truly gone and she couldn't be there with them.

Then he noticed something. An individual butterfly fluttered downwards, away from its companions, and came to land on a small plant that was growing a few yards away from where he and Barron were sitting. Bambi stared for a moment, admiring the butterfly's brightly colored wings. But then his attention shifted to the plant on which it had landed and saw that it was, not one, but two plants. The butterfly was resting on a larger, leafier one but next to this plant was a much smaller one that was interestingly wrapped around the large one beside it.

Bambi smiled at the sight and decided maybe his mother really _was_ there with them.


	3. The Girls' Chorus

**_Author's Note:_** _I have given Faline the surname Dauphin (pronounced doe-FAWN) because that's what she is: a doe and a fawn. Madam Mena Foster is based on Mena from Bambi II. Since she was going to take the place of Bambi's mother, that's why I gave her the surname Foster. Everyone else (with the exception of Faline's mother) is an OC. Enjoy!_

Faline stared back at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. This was a big day for her and she wanted to ensure that she looked presentable, professional, and prepared. She had dressed in her favorite sky blue frock, the one that brought out the color of her eyes, and pinned back her long, light brown hair. She turned from side to side, examining herself from all angles. She knew what Bambi would say, if he were there to see her or if she were on her way to meet up with him. Neither of which was the case. Faline and Bambi had not seen each other for weeks and they were in no position to reconcile... yet. After all, they had not parted ways permanently.

But since they were not speaking, Faline had found that she now had a bit more time on her hands. If she was to be honest with herself, she had spent most of it feeling bored and lonely since her last encounter with Bambi. It was not until almost a week ago that an opportunity to put some of that spare time to good use had come knocking. The kingdom's Girls' Chorus was due to start its new season and auditions were being held today. Faline's parents had always told her she had a lovely voice. They had encouraged her to take this opportunity and she had agreed to pursue it. She had always enjoyed watching the Girls' Chorus and thought it would be a great experience to be a part of it. On the other hand, she knew the chorus was both renowned and exclusive. They accepted only the best of the best. So there she was, fussing over every little detail about her appearance, shaking all over both from eagerness and, perhaps more so, nerves.

She flinched slightly when a sudden knock on the door brought her attention back to earth.

"Faline?" said her mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she answered, returning her gaze to her reflection.

She heard the door open behind her and looked past her reflection to see those of her parents entering the room.

"Are you nearly ready, dear?" her mother asked. "It's half past ten. The auditions begin in half an hour."

"Yes, Mother," Faline replied simply, still fussing over the state of her hair.

"There's no need to fuss, sweetheart," said her father with a small chuckle. "You look lovely, as always."

"Yes," her mother agreed. "And in any case, this is a chorus not a debutante ball. All they expect from you is to have a beautiful voice, nothing more."

Nothing more? It was all Faline could do not to burst out laughing. This chorus did not just let anyone join. Surely they would be expecting more from her than a great voice. They would expect her to be able to read music, match pitch, blend with other singers, and be among the best forty who could do so. Faline lowered her hands from her hair and turned to face her parents.

"We all know it's not that simple," she said. "I know I'm eligible, but look what I'm up against. There will be older girls there, ones who have more experience than me. Some of them have been in the chorus before. They already know what to expect."

Somehow, saying it out loud made her feel even more unsteady.

"But just like every other ensemble, the chorus is looking for new talent," said her mother, brushing her daughters concerns aside.

"And you may not be the oldest one there, but you certainly won't be the youngest or the least experienced," her father encouraged.

"That doesn't make me any less nervous," said Faline, turning to face the mirror again.

She saw her parents' reflections exchange looks and then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Faline," she began in a calming tone. "We understand if you're frightened. You're trying something new and the most experience you have with it is watching from a distance. Anyone would be overwhelmed. But the important thing is that you do your best and do so with confidence."

Faline gazed back at her own reflection, searching for any sign of confidence. It wasn't there. She closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Let me give you a little advice," her father said, putting his own hand on her other shoulder. "When you're up there singing, pay no mind to what you're feeling or how good those other girls might be. Instead, think of the thing or person, whatever or whoever that may be, that's your greatest source of support. Imagine it's right there with you and everything around you will cease to exist."

Faline thought for a moment. What was her greatest source of support? What, or who, always gave her the sense that she could accomplish anything she set her mind to? Her parents? Or maybe... No. Not him. Not _now_. Any other time would be perfect, but not now that they weren't speaking. And yet... And yet, when they were speaking, that was exactly what he was to her. Her comfort. Her support. Her _prince_.

More to brush off these feelings than anything, Faline said, "Uh... I'd better be on my way."

"Alright. Do your best," her mother said with a smile.

"Best of luck, sweetheart," said her father as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Faline made her way downstairs, walked through the front door and into the bright late morning sunlight. It was comforting that it was such a beautiful day when a storm was raging inside her. Then she made her way down the cobblestone road that led to the church, where the girls' chorus met twice weekly for rehearsals. Today, of course, it was to be where auditions were to be held.

When she reached the church some twenty minutes later, she was so overwhelmed by what was awaiting her within its walls that she completely overlooked the small wooden table that had been placed at the foot of its steps and the woman who was seated at it.

"Excuse me, dear," said the woman as Faline began climbing the steps that led to the front doors.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the woman.

"You need to sign in before you go inside," she said.

Faline felt her stomach drop. She recognized this woman, who was quite pretty with her shoulder-length brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She was Madam Mena Foster, the director of the Girls' Chorus. Faline had heard many, for the most part good, things about her. From what she had gathered, Madam Foster was firm but fair. She had a kind, levelheaded disposition. Although she did not strike Faline as a woman who was easily angered, there was something in the way she spoke that suggested that she could be strict when the time called for it. Rather like a mother. This seemed ironic, as it was a known fact that she was unmarried and had no children of her own. Perhaps years of leading dozens of teenage girls in song had been enough to make her think of herself as a mother figure.

Faline, hoping she had not given Madam Foster a bad first impression by overlooking her, walked up to the small table to sign herself in.

"Just your full name, age, and voice part, if you please," said Madam Foster, indicating a quill and a long roll of parchment across from her.

Faline picked up the quill and positioned it on the parchment. She suppressed a sudden desire to tremble when she saw the long list of signatures of girls who had already signed in. This not only informed her of just how much competition she was up against, but it also made her realize that she was one of the last to show up for auditions, even if she had not technically been late. Would this count against her? As steadily as she could, she wrote down the information Madam Foster had asked of her.

 _Faline Dauphin. 15. Mezzo-soprano._

"Thank you, Miss..." Madam Foster glanced briefly at what Faline had written. "... Dauphin. You may proceed."

Relieved by the fact that Madam Foster did not appear to be annoyed with her, Faline nodded her head once and said, "Thank you, Madam," before climbing the steps to the church.

When she walked through the front doors, the sight that met her eyes made the names on the list she had signed seem like just words on paper. Faline was now faced with her real competition. Half the girls in the kingdom must have turned up. Scores of teenage girls were scattered up and down the sanctuary. Many were sitting or standing together in small groups, offering each other best wished and last minute tips. A few were sitting alone, checking the accuracy of their pitch by holding a hand to one ear and humming to themselves. But among those showing obvious signs of nerves were a few girls, no doubt the ones returning from the chorus last year, who looked a great deal more confident and were talking casually amongst each other.

Faline took a seat by herself and quietly looked around, continuing to take in all that she saw. Idly, she looked up at the altar. An elderly woman was seated at a grand piano, rummaging through pages of sheet music. A few feet away, ten music stands had been neatly arranged in an equidistant line.

After five or six last-minute arrivals had turned up, Madam Foster, the now complete list of signatures rolled up in her hand, walked inside and closed the doors behind her. This simple act sent a chill down Faline's spine. Sealing the doors made the whole thing seem so official and final. It was as though Madam Foster was sending a very clear message: "No late arrivals will be admitted. Period." Once the doors had clicked shut, Madam Foster made her way down the center aisle, smiling occasionally at individuals who caught her eye. As soon as she reached the altar, she clapped her hands loudly together a few times. This made the remaining chatter die down and all eyes turned to her.

"If I could have everyone take a seat, as close to the front as possible please," said Madam Foster in a raised voice so that she could be heard from across the room.

Those still standing found seats, obediently trying not to leave any empty spaces.

"Thank you," said Madam Foster with a dignified smile. "Welcome, ladies, to the auditions for the Girls' Chorus. Before we begin, I would like to thank each of you for your interest in this prestigious ensemble. According to the sign-in sheet you all signed upon arrival, the number of girls who have turned up for this year's audition process is a record-breaking one hundred and twelve."

Gasps and exclamations of shock echoed around the sanctuary. Faline could understand why. Clearly, no one had expected to be faced with quite that much competition.

"Yes, yes, it is quite an impressive turnout," Madam Foster continued. "However, as you all doubtless know, only the best forty singers will be selected."

The atmosphere in the room turned suddenly cold. Several girls shifted in their seats. Faline could tell that the feeling she was feeling was mutual. At the end of the day, only forty of these one hundred and twelve girls would receive the good news that they would be part of the chorus. None of them wanted to be one of the remaining seventy-two, least of all the eighteen-year-olds who would no longer be eligible for the chorus next year.

"Furthermore, and I speak directly now to those of you who were in the chorus last year," Madam Foster continued, "this does not, I repeat Marguerite Archer, _does not_ guarantee your success this year."

When she said this last part, her eyes seemed to be hovering over a tall, slender girl with long, chestnut colored hair who was sitting in the front row. Faline could not see her face, but judging by the way she had adopted a slouching position after being addressed, she was not pleased with this ordeal.

"As of this moment, you are all equal in my sight and you will be treated accordingly," said Madam Foster to the group at large. "And now..." She clapped her hands sharply together. "... let us begin. If I could have everyone stand, please."

The girls obliged and rose to their feet.

"We're going to start with some basic warmup exercises," announced Madam Foster.

And they did. For perhaps a quarter of an hour, Madam Foster ran them through several different exercises, all of which Faline was familiar with. They started with the proper breathing technique (from the diaphragm, through the nose) followed by vocal warmups. They practiced producing a mature sound while singing different vowels and then moved up to practicing scales, which the old woman at the piano played for them. Their voices were soon echoing off the walls of the church. They didn't sound too bad, Faline had to admit. There seemed to be a fairly even mixture of high soprano, medium mezzo, and low alto voices.

"Right," Madam Foster announced after the last scales had been sung. "Now that we've warmed up those voices, we move on to the actual audition process. Now, we're going to divide you into groups of ten. Each group will take its place up here on the altar and I will test each of you individually. You will be judged based on your pitch, vocal range, and ability to sight read. First, our accompanist will play five notes on piano and you must be able to listen to, memorize, and sing the notes she plays. After which, you will sing one line of notes from the sheet music I provide. In order to succeed, you must be able to match pitch and have a thorough knowledge of how to read music."

Faline felt, for the most part, confident about this. She could read music well enough. As for matching pitch, that was simple. Though, if she was to be perfectly honest with herself, it was easiest when she only had to match two or three notes. Any more than that was more of a challenge for her.

"Next we will test your ability to sing as a group," Madam Foster continued. "Teamwork is absolutely essential in a chorus. You must be able to listen to those around you and allow your voices to blend. After every individual in your group has taken her turn, you will repeat the same line of music in unison. Are there any questions? No? Good. Let us begin."

Madam Foster read off the first ten names on her sign-in sheet and their owners took their places at the altar. Marguerite Archer, the chestnut-haired girl Madam Foster had addressed earlier, was among them. Looking at her properly for the first time, Faline could tell Marguerite was a rather haughty girl who thought highly of herself. When Madam Foster called her name to officially begin the auditions, Faline understood why. Marguerite had a clear, powerful soprano voice and unshakable confidence. She would certainly be returning to the chorus. Faline wondered if anyone else felt uneasy about auditioning after her.

As the auditions carried on, Faline watched her competitors come and go, her level of nerves varying as she saw what each individual had to offer. She found herself privately judging each girl in preparation for the moment when her own name would be called. It was very easy to tell the newcomers from those who were returning from the chorus from the previous year. Several of the new girls were outwardly displaying signs of nerves that Faline was feeling herself: trembling, paleness, even an occasional tear here and there. But these were not the limit. Nervousness was present, even more so in some cases, in their singing. Some voices shook. Others boomed out unexpectedly, taking even their owners by surprise. A couple of girls were so nervous that when they opened their mouths to sing, no sound seemed to want to come out at all.

Nerves did not seem to affect all of the newcomers, however. A number of them were able to take the stage and show off their voices with absolute confidence. Faline even discovered that a singer's talent did not depend on their age. A handful of the youngest girls, who were fourteen, had excellent voices and stage presence. And indeed a number of the older girls, even some who were eighteen, struggled with matching pitch or reading music.

When Faline was not watching the other girls auditioning, her eyes were on Madam Foster. It turned out she had not exaggerated when she had said they were all equal in her sight. All the while, Madam Foster just sat by and closely watched each individual, her expression solemn and concentrated. Faline kept glancing at her, as though expecting her to show any signs of being impressed, or even annoyed. It never happened. Madam Foster's face remained unchanged throughout the process. Her eyes only ever moved away from the girls she watched to glance down at the notes she was taking as they sang. She clearly did not play favorites. But perhaps this was a positive trait. It meant that she was not biased or critical.

After what felt like hours, Faline's group was called forward. She took her place on stage with the nine other girls whose names had been called. Standing in front of a music stand, she looked out at the faces of the other girls who had already auditioned. How she longed to be sitting among them. How lucky they were to have already gotten this over with.

"Page nineteen if you please," said Madam Foster, addressing the group at large.

Faline and the others turned to page nineteen of the music books in front of them; the page had changed for each group so that those watching would not get ideas about what to expect when their time to audition would come.

"Eloise Lovelace," said Madam Foster, calling the name of the first girl in the group.

As Eloise Lovelace, a rather impressive alto, sang the notes the pianist played for her, Faline stood there and began waiting for her own name to be called. Five more girls went after Eloise, none of whom were quite as good. When the last one before Faline took her turn, Faline looked out again into the crowd of girls whose turns had passed. She had to be honest, this was perhaps the most nerve-racking part of this whole business: singing in front of all these strangers who were all competing against her for a spot the chorus. Perhaps Madam Foster thought it was a good exercise to diminish stage fright.

Suddenly, Faline remembered the advice her parents had given her before she had left. And at the last possible minute too; the girl before her had just sung her last note from the music book. In what little time she had, Faline put her parents' advice into action. Ignoring the faces of over one hundred competitors looking up at her, she looked confidently ahead and imagined that he was sitting in the front row, smiling up at her in support... Bambi.

"Thank you," said Madam Foster. "Faline Dauphin."

Faline heard her and nodded her head once, indicating that she was ready. The elderly pianist played five notes. Picturing Bambi's smiling, supportive face, Faline heard each note clearly and sang them back as confidently as she could. Four more times, the process repeated itself. Each time, Faline thought of Bambi and found the confidence she needed to sing each note. How accurately she had sung them she could not tell because Madam Foster had remained as quietly observant as ever, but she felt a great deal better than she had all day.

Faline finished matching pitch and turned to face the sheet music in front of her. With Bambi still in mind, she looked down at the arrangement of musical notes on the page and began to sing. She was able to identify each and every note she read (do, re, mi and such) and she knew how long to hold them as she sang. Again, it was difficult for her to tell how well she had done because she had not heard what Madam Foster could hear. Even so, Faline carried on and finally finished with confidence.

When the last three girls in the group had finished their individual auditions, Madam Foster said, "All together now. One, two, three, start."

Singing as a group turned out to be a bit of a challenge. Faline, without meaning to sound superior, had to admit that only she and at most two other girls in her group of ten were sufficient sight readers. Trying to sing in unison was no easy feat when they all started at the same time but lost each other halfway through. When they had finally finished, it was all at different times.

"Thank you, ladies," said Madam Foster, in a characteristically neutral voice. "You may resume your seats."

Faline did so, realizing that it was now all over and wondering what kind of impression she had ultimately made with Madam Foster. Had she been able to sing every note the pianist played, _exactly_ how she had played them? Had she sung all of the notes from the sheet music _exactly_ as they had appeared on the page? She was not so concerned about how the group portion had gone, as almost no one else in her group had succeeded in that field.

But most importantly (to herself anyway), had thinking of Bambi been enough to give her the encouragement to sound the way Madam Foster expected a member of her chorus to sound?

With all these questions and more still in her mind, Faline watched the last of the auditions. Then finally, it was all over. Madam Foster added a few final thoughts to her notes and then turned to face them. The atmosphere of the place felt a great deal less tense now that the chips were down.

"Well, ladies," Madam Foster began, "I just want to thank you all again. I have seen much talent here today. Powerful voices. Perfect pitch. Excellent skills in sight reading. Having said that, this gives me much to think about. As I have said, there is only room in this chorus for forty of you."

There was a chorus of mumbled agreement.

"So, if you would be so kind as to talk amongst yourselves, I should have the final results ready within the hour," said Madam Foster.

For the next gut-wrenching hour, almost no one actually did talk amongst themselves. Madam Foster and the pianist sat at the piano, examining Madam Foster's notes trying to decide just which forty girls they felt were good enough for the chorus. Almost all of the girls watched them, pale-faced and still as statues. Small groups of friends held hands, so tightly they almost cut off each other's circulations. Now, if ever, was the time when true nerves began to show.

When an hour had officially passed, everyone drew breath as Madam Foster turned to face them.

"Alright, ladies," she began. "I won't keep you waiting any longer. The following girls have been selected to partake in this year's Girls' Chorus. In alphabetical order..."

She unrolled her list of names, cleared her throat, and began to read.

"... Marguerite Archer," she announced, with something close to dislike in her voice.

As soon as she had uttered the name, the chestnut haired Marguerite Archer herself leapt up from her seat and gave a very loud, "HAHA!" that echoed throughout the sanctuary. Once she had started, she did not seem to want to stop. Standing in place, she began turning in all directions, bowing, blowing kisses, and thanking every around her in a pompous sort of voice, though no one had so much as clapped when her name had been called.

"Ahem!" said Madam Foster in a raised voice.

Marguerite did not stop.

"Ahem!" Madam Foster repeated, louder still. "Ahem! Excuse me, Miss Archer, I have thirty-nine other names to read off. If you'd be so kind as to let me proceed?"

While Madam Foster was scolding Marguerite Archer, Faline's attention had shifted to the source of a small sniffing sound that had come from behind her after Margeurite's name was called. She turned to see a fair-haired girl with a small tear beginning to form in her eye. Faline did not need an explanation: this girl's surname came before Archer, and she had not been selected. Faline looked at her for a moment and then back at Marguerite, who was now sulking from being told off by Madam Foster. She then became aware, more clearly than ever, that she was just seconds away from either celebrating like Marguerite or shedding tears like the girl behind her.

Madam Foster gave Marguerite one last annoyed look and then proceeded with the list of the selected.

"Larissa Atwood. Winifred Baxter-Dimly. Lucinda Buckley. Zoey Chamberlain. Suzette Collinsworth."

Faline shut her eyes and crossed her fingers, wishing it would end already. Before she could begin to perspire, the next name was read:

"Faline Dauphin."

It took a couple of seconds for it to register with Faline. That was her. She was Faline Dauphin. And this was the list of the girls selected for the chorus. She had been chosen. Resisting the urge to laugh from disbelief, Faline rose to her feet and allowed Madam Foster to read off Yvonne Delancey's name. She still couldn't believe her luck by the time Madam Foster had read the last name on the list: Giselle Worthington.

Finally, all forty names had been read and their owners were standing, their faces showing everything from pride to shock.

"And thus, we have our chorus. Congratulations, all of you," said Madam Foster fondly. "To those of you not selected, I thank you again for your time and I wish you better luck for next year should you choose to audition again. You may leave. The rest of you, please stay for further instructions."

Most of the girls who had not been chosen for the chorus left right away, none of them looking particularly happy. Several others remained behind for a short time to congratulate friends or sisters who had been selected. Faline watched small groups of them clinging together, trying their hardest not to cry. A few of them stuck out vividly in her mind. A trio of fourteen-year-olds; one of whom would have to watch from the crowd in future as her two best friends lived the dream they had all pursued together. A pair of identical twins, about to be separated for the first time in their lives. Even two girls who had been in the chorus the previous year, and one would not be returning. The sight of all these made Faline feel happy that she had come alone.

After the last of the rejected girls had filed out, those who could now proudly call themselves members of the chorus were given instructions for the upcoming year. Madam Foster provided each girl with a packet of sheet music, a schedule informing them of the dates of rehearsals and concerts, and a necklace of fake pearls that she said was part of their uniform. She then showed them an example of the rest of the uniform. She held up a long, elegant dress with a skirt and sleeves of black velvet and a bodice with a floral pattern of a wide variety of colors: mostly red, yellow, blue, and green. Each girl was then fitted and measured by a tailor, who informed them that the dresses would be ready in at least a week.

Finally, Madam Foster directed them to the altar to set up their standing arrangement. The result was four rows with ten members standing in each. Faline's place was in almost the very center of the second row. She was fairly content with this arrangement, particularly as it was away from Marguerite Archer who would be in the top row. But when she looked to her left, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She immediately recognized the girl next to her, who was around her age and was very pretty with her dark, wavy hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was one of the two girls Faline had seen hugging after the names had been read: the one who would remain in the chorus while her friend had not been so lucky.

"Uh... Hello," Faline said shyly.

The girl glanced at her and nodded her head once with the ghost of a smile.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Faline said sincerely. She half expected the girl to snap at her in retaliation. "I couldn't help but notice," she added quickly.

"Thanks. Poor Viveca," the girl replied sadly. "She's the only one of us not returning from last year. But it's like Madam Foster said: that doesn't guarantee you a spot a second time. It was painful enough to have to say goodbye to our friend Marjorie because she had to retire."

Faline felt for this girl, who was now all that remained of a trio of close friends. Deciding that what they both needed was a new friend, and that they would be seeing much of each other in the coming year anyway because of their closeness, she held out her hand to the girl.

"I'm Faline," she said, trying to sound friendly.

The girl looked down at Faline's outstretched hand and then up at Faline herself, as though considering her. After a moment's pause, she smiled and shook Faline's hand.

"Ramona," she said.

A few minutes later, after everyone had taken their places and introduced themselves to their new neighbors, Madam Foster clapped her hands, calling for order.

"Alright, ladies," she said in a spontaneous tone. "Now that all is said and done, it is tradition that we begin each year by singing the kingdom's anthem, just to make the chorus seem official."

"Oh, I thought she was joking last year," Ramona said under her breath to Faline, who snickered in reply.

As Madam Foster raised her baton, Faline felt an enormous burden being lifted from her shoulders. A burden of worry. She told herself that she no longer had reason to worry. She had passed the auditions with flying colors, been accepted into the chorus, and made a new friend all in one day. She knew perfectly well who to thank for all this. Bambi. Although he had not been present at the auditions, the thought of him had been enough to give Faline the confidence to persevere. She still did not know when they would be ready to reconcile, but one thing was certain: she still had a place for him in her heart. She hd so much to thank him for, and she told herself this as she began her first official act as a member of the Girls' Chorus.


	4. Music: Language of Love

Saturday. To the mind of a fifteen-year-old boy, there was no better day of the week, especially if that fifteen-year-old boy happened to be a prince like our young hero Bambi. Today, the young prince was enjoying a walk through the village with his father, King Barron. The two had spent much of the last few Saturdays together. Because of this, they had reached a new height in their relationship. They had really gotten to know each other and even now they were finding out more and more about each other. Bambi was thankful for this, but he had to admit that he was beginning to miss when Saturday used to be a special day for him and Faline.

Just over a month had passed since either of them had spoken to each other. Evidently, Faline was not yet ready to make amends. If truth be told, neither was Bambi. The very thought of finding himself alone with her made him feel uneasy. He wouldn't mind, perhaps, being with her with at least one other person present. But surely everyone who knew and loved them would want them to be alone together so they could work out their problems on their own.

"Dad?"

Bambi stopped thinking, and walking, when he noticed that his father had stopped in his tracks. He saw that they had stopped a few paces away from the village church. Barron was staring up at the building with a strangely serene look on his face.

"Shh," Barron shushed, not impatiently. "Listen," he added in a hushed tone.

Bambi turned his attention to the church and went silent, trying to hear whatever it was Barron was listening to. He could hear what sounded like a choir, whose members' voices were slightly muffled behind the walls of the church.

"Who's singing?" Bambi asked.

Barron pointed to the church's wooden doors and Bambi saw a banner plastered to the wall above them. It read, THE GIRLS' CHORUS ANNUAL SPRING CONCERT - SUNDAY EVENING. ALL ARE WELCOME.

"The Girls' Chorus?" Bambi asked.

His father nodded. "Don't they sound beautiful?" he said, looking and sounding as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Bambi listened again to the sound of the Girls' Chorus singing but, having never been much of an expert at music and having never been musically inclined himself, he could not honestly say whether he thought they sounded beautiful or not.

He shrugged and said, "They sound... alright I guess. How old are they?" he added, as though he thought the ages of the chorus' members would affect his opinion on their sound.

"Around your age," said Barron matter-of-factly. "I believe the age requirement is fourteen to eighteen. There are forty of them."

Though still lacking knowledge on what constituted a good choir, Bambi listened again and ultimately decided that the chorus had a mature sound for forty teenage girls.

Moments later, the singing stopped. Rehearsal must have been over.

"What a pity," said Barron. "I would've liked to have heard more."

Bambi nodded.

Barron looked at the banner above the church doors and looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should go to the concert. It says all are welcome. And goodness knows it's been a while since I've been to a performance."

Before Bambi could answer, the church doors opened and groups of teenage girls walked out, talking and giggling amongst themselves and clutching songbooks in their hands. Several of them walked past Bambi and Barron and briefly paused to smile and bow their heads before going on their way.

After two particularly giggly girls passed them, Bambi heard one of them squeal under her breath, "He's so handsome!"

"He definitely takes after his father," her friend said.

If they were trying to keep their voices down, they had failed. Bambi and Barron looked at each other, trying very hard not to laugh, and then back up at the church. At that moment, whatever willingness Bambi had to laugh vanished on the spot.

Two girls, evidently the last to leave, had just walked out the church doors. Like the rest of the girls around them, both were holding books of songs and were deep in conversation with each other. One of them had dark, wavy hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Pretty. But her friend was the one who had caught Bambi's eye. She had barely been out the door a whole second before he recognized her. She could have hidden amongst the rest of the chorus girls and he would instantly have found her in the crowd. Everything about her was a giveaway to him, from her long, light brown hair to her graceful facial features. But to see her here? How was that even possible?

Bambi felt Barron lightly nudge his arm and then lean closer to him to whisper, "Isn't that..." he began.

"FALINE!?" Bambi finished, in a much louder, higher voice that made everyone in the vicinity stop and stare at him.

He cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't blushing. He had only intended to get _her_ attention. Perhaps there were better ways of doing that, but at the time he had been so surprised to see her that the only sensible thing to do was to loudly proclaim her name and hope she would hear.

The two girls nearest to Bambi giggled, rather coldly.

"I've never met a male soprano before," said one of them, an older girl with long, chestnut hair.

Her red-haired friend giggled.

Barron, looking stern, walked up to them with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Go your way, young ladies," he told them in a no-nonsense voice.

The two girls stopped giggling when they saw who was addressing them. They sheepishly replied, "Yes, Sir," and walked off. Everyone else turned their attention away from Bambi and resumed their usual chatter. Everyone, that is, except Faline and her friend.

Bambi walked up to them, his eyes on Faline, and thought quickly about what he would say to her.

"Hello, Bambi," said Faline when he reached them. She lifted a hand to the side of her head, no doubt checking to see if her hair was lying flat.

It was most unusual to hear her saying hello to him without batting her long eyelashes.

"Hi," he said, trying to sound more confident and masculine that he had when he had blurted out her name.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said with an awkward smile.

"What a coincidence," said Bambi.

He suddenly became aware that he was holding his hands up and his fingers were fidgeting. He snapped his arms to his sides and tried not to look embarrassed. But it must have registered on his face because she laughed that familiar, airy laugh. Part of him was relieved to hear her laugh. Perhaps it meant she was no longer angry with him.

Before the silence got too long, Faline's dark haired friend cleared her throat. Bambi had almost forgotten she was there, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Oh, sorry," said Faline in a rush. "Bambi, this is Ramona Webster. Ramona, this is..."

" _He_ doesn't need an introduction," Ramona interrupted teasingly. She held a hand out to Bambi. "It is such an honor, Prince Bambi," she said with a curtsey.

Bambi smiled somewhat awkwardly and shook Ramona's hand. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

"And to think, all this time I thought you were joking," Ramona said to Faline. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Bambi looked curiously at Faline.

"Right," she said, grinning. "Well, we should go. Ramona's coming to my house to help me with my song..."

"You know what? I'll meet you there. I just realized I left my sheet music at home," said Ramona.

"That's not true. You had it..." Faline began.

"So I'll just run home and get it and leave you two to catch up," Ramona said, as though Faline had never spoken.

As Ramona walked off, she mouthed something to Faline that looked a lot like, "Talk to him!" Faline gave her a nervous look, but she barely seemed to notice. And she was gone.

Bambi and Faline stood there in awkward silence for a moment. Neither of them had expected to suddenly be left alone with the other for the first time in over a month.

"So... she seems nice," said Bambi conversationally.

"Oh yeah, she's... a real saint," said Faline, with something close to vengeance on the last three words. "Leaving me in this position and all," she added under her breath.

Bambi had heard her, but carried on the conversation all the same. "Well, she seems more saintlike than those two girls that called me a... What exactly did they call me?" he asked, referring to the chestnut-haired girl and her red-haired friend who had laughed at him.

"Oh, don't mind Marguerite," said Faline. "She's like that to everyone and Penelope's just her little lapdog. And they called you a 'male soprano'... They were basically just making fun of how high your voice had gone," she added, in response to his confused expression. "You know, because... well, with all due respect..."

"Right. I get it," he said quickly.

They were silent again.

Completely at a loss for topics to discuss, and still not wanting to be alone with Faline, Bambi said, "So, you want to come say hi to my dad?"

"Sure!" Faline answered almost instantly. "I mean, yes. That'd be nice," she said in a more dignified tone.

They both smiled and walked over to where Barron was standing, apparently watching them.

"Nice to see you again, Your Highness," Faline said when they reached him. She curtsied and held out a hand to him.

Barron smiled. "Likewise, Faline," he said, taking her hand in his own. "Fancy meeting you here. I didn't know you were in the chorus."

"Yeah, me neither," said Bambi, who up until now thought he knew everything about Faline. He had heard her sing every once in a while in the presence of family and friends, but he never knew it was an actual hobby of hers.

"Well I only just joined, so you wouldn't have known," said Faline, addressing both Barron and Bambi.

"Well, that's quite an honor, considering how many girls audition each year and only the best forty singers are selected," said Barron knowledgeably.

"This year, there were a hundred and twelve," said Faline matter-of-factly.

For some reason, Barron looked as though he was about to laugh. "My goodness. Things sure have changed since Bambi's mother was a chorus girl."

Bambi looked up at his father in disbelief.

"Mother was in the chorus?" he asked.

"Yes, but you don't have to take my word for it," said Barron, looking back towards the church. "Here's someone who can confirm that."

A woman, no doubt the director of the chorus, had just emerged from the church and was walking towards them with her eyes on Barron and a pleasant look of recognition on her face.

"Mena," Barron said fondly as she reached them.

He and the woman hugged like two old friends, which Bambi could tell they were.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Barron," said the woman called Mena. When they pulled apart, she shifted her attention to Bambi. "Is this your son?" she asked Barron.

"It is," said Barron, casting a proud eye upon Bambi. "Bambi, this is Mena."

"Nice to meet you," Bambi said pleasantly.

"Prince Bambi. I've heard so much about you." said Mena, shaking Bambi's hand. "Miss Dauphin speaks most highly of you," she added with a glance towards Faline. "You know, your mother and I grew up together."

"You did?" Bambi asked, suddenly interested.

"That's an understatement," said Barron. "You almost never saw one without the other. You'd have thought they were sisters. And a more troublesome duo there never was."

Far from looking abashed, Mena smiled proudly. "It's true, Vera and I were quite rambunctious as girls. But all things considered, I'd say we made out alright. She married into royalty and I became the new director of our old chorus."

Bambi looked at Faline, who was watching Mena with a look of complete shock on her face. She seemed to be having trouble envisioning Mena, her own choir director, as a rambunctious young girl. Bambi knew the feeling. That was how he had felt at first when he had tried to envision his father in his youth.

"And speaking of the chorus, I'm sure you've noticed that our first concert is tomorrow night," said Mena, indicating the conspicuous sign above the church doors. "Feel free to come for old times' sake, Barron."

"Absolutely," Barron agreed. "I was just telling Bambi we should go."

"Oh please do," Mena said to Bambi. "Miss Dauphin is doing a solo, you know."

"Really?" Bambi asked.

He looked inquisitively at Faline, who confirmed this with a rather bashful nod.

"Well, all the more reason to go then," said Barron, giving Faline a fatherly smile. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Faline."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Faline, bowing her head. "I'll look forward to seeing you there, Bambi."

"Yeah, I'll look forward to... seeing, er, _hearing_ you sing," Bambi stammered.

He and Barron bid Faline and Mena goodbye and went on their way. As soon as they were alone again, Barron asked, "Still not ready to be alone with her?"

"Doesn't look like it," Bambi said in a defeated sort of voice.

"Don't worry, I have a strong feeling you'll both feel much better after the concert," said Barron.

"How do you figure that?"

"Personal experience," said Barron with a shrug. "I could never stay angry with your mother whenever I heard her sing."

Though still not a music expert, Bambi had to wonder if his father was onto something.

The next evening, the church's sanctuary was packed with families and friends of the chorus girls. Bambi and Barron were seated in the front row. With them were Theodore and Florean, Bambi's two best friends. Bambi had told them about Faline and the concert the day before and both had, to Bambi's surprise, insisted on accompanying him. He initially interpreted this as a mutual desire for a night off, and they had insisted that this was the case. But now, he had to wonder if their real intention was to encourage him to talk to Faline alone, and to force him to do so if he tried to get out of it.

"You fellows sure it's okay for you to be here?" Bambi asked them conversationally.

"Why would my dad need me?" Florean asked, laughing slightly. "There's not much for a gardener to do at night."

The three friends nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Bambi asked Theodore. "Your parents don't need you in the kitchen tonight?"

"Nah, they'll never miss me," said Theodore, waving a dismissive hand. "They have my sisters there to help. One less pair of hands won't make a difference, especially when it's the pair of hands that break at least one dish a week."

"What was that, Theodore?" asked Barron, looking both serious and suspicious.

"Uh... Hey Bambi, look. It's Faline," said Theodore, obviously trying to avert everyone's attention away from himself.

Bambi turned his head and found that Theodore had been right. The chorus girls, all looking beautiful and professional in their identical black velvet dresses, were filing into the sanctuary and were seeking out family and friends in the audience. Faline, as Theodore had pointed out, was indeed making her way towards them.

"So it is," said Bambi in what he hoped was a steady voice. "How do I look?" he asked, suddenly urgently.

Theodore and Florean each gave him a thumbs up. He nodded his thanks. Just over a second later, Faline was at their side. Up close, Bambi could see just how beautiful she looked in her chorus dress, especially with a pearl necklace closed around her slender neck.

"Evening, everyone," she said to the group at large.

Barron, Theodore, and Florean all greeted her in their own ways: Barron polite and fatherly, Theodore and Florean casual and friendly. Bambi, still captivated by her appearance, merely stared. His nerves suddenly increased when her eyes met his.

"Hello, Bambi," she said.

It was not until he felt Theodore elbow him in the ribs that Bambi decided he should greet her back.

"Hi, Faline," he said.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah. Me too."

She then looked over at Bambi's best friends. "Theodore. Florean. What a surprise."

At that moment, Bambi realized how grateful he was to again be in Faline's presence but not alone with her. They all talked for a few minutes and Bambi found himself less bashful with his father and best friends there with him. He could tell the feeling was mutual. Faline spoke with confidence as she asked Bambi and Barron (together) how they had been since last they had met. She even talked to Theodore and Florean and asked how their work and families were.

It was not until Faline's friend Ramona appeared at her side that Bambi wished Theodore had not insisted on coming to the concert. Ramona, also looking stunning in her choir dress, had just straightened up after curtseying to Bambi and Barron when Theodore shot up from his seat and took her hand.

"Well, good evening to you," Theodore said, attempting to sound suave. "Who might you be?"

Ramona suddenly looked as though she wished she could vanish on the spot. "Ramona Webster. And you are?"

"Theodore Hare. I'm Bambi's best pal. But he's really like a brother to me, so please feel free to think of me as a prince as well."

"I see," was all Ramona could think to say.

Bambi considered it fortunate that at that very moment, Mena had entered the sanctuary and was now beginning to order the chorus girls onto the stage. Faline and Ramona bid everyone goodbye and, after Ramona had grabbed Faline by the hand, hurried off.

"Theodore, please sit down," said Barron in a serious voice.

Theodore looked away from Ramona, cleared his throat, and obeyed.

As soon as the entire chorus had taken its place onstage, the audience went respectfully silent as Mena gave a few words of welcome and announced how this year's chorus was one of the best she had seen in all its years in existence. Bambi looked up at Faline, who was standing practically in the dead center of the group, and decided he agreed.

After Mena had had her final word, she turned to address the chorus and the concert began. Their first song was the kingdom's anthem. Bambi was very familiar with this song. He had heard it played and sung countless times over the years, but he had to admit that _this_ was by far the best rendition of it he had ever heard. Following the anthem came a series of other songs that were all Spring themed. Most of them Bambi had never heard in his life, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. His personal favorites were called, "Love is a Song", "Little April Shower", and "Looking for Romance (I Give You a Song)". Theodore also seemed to favor the latter, as it featured a duet that Ramona (who had an unusually deep voice) was part of. During a number entitled "Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song", Barron whispered, with a smile, "It's probably best that Oswald isn't here. He absolutely _hates_ this song." He and Bambi chuckled.

After a reprise of "Love is a Song", Mena faced the audience and announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our final number this evening. A truly gorgeous piece that has been in the Girls' Chorus for generations. A reminder to those who have experienced hardship that life goes on and love persists. Appropriately titled, 'There is Life'. Please welcome our soloist, Faline Dauphin."

As Faline stepped down from her spot on the risers and took the soloist's spot on the stage, Bambi found himself paying far more attention to her than he had to anything else all night. Faline bowed once to the audience and, as the music began to play, Bambi held his breath in anticipation. Then Faline began to sing.

" _Under the snow, beneath the frozen streams there is life,_

 _You have to know, when nature sleeps she dreams, there is life._

 _And the colder the winter, the warmer the spring,_

 _The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing._

 _Even when you can't see it, inside everything, there is life._ "

As the song progressed, Bambi found himself listening closely. Not necessarily to Faline's lovely voice but to the lyrics. They seemed somehow familiar to him. He couldn't recall, at least not at first, where or when, but he had a feeling he had heard this song before. All he knew was that a happy moment in his life was associated with it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, an image surfaced of a dark, stormy sky, a cozy fire in a grate, and a pair of arms holding fast to him. In that moment, it was not Faline he could see and hear singing. It was his mother.

" _After the rain, the sun will reappear, there is life,_

 _After the pain, the joy will still be here, there is life,_

 _For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see,_

 _And out of the silence that songs come to be,_

 _And all that we dream of awaits patiently._

 _There is life! There is life._ "

As the song ended, Bambi could feel a tear forming in his eye. Then he felt a hand gently squeezing his knee. He turned to face his father, who was giving him a very understanding look. It seemed that the song had brought the same thing to his mind as well. Bambi tried to shut the memory from his mind and smiled up at Faline as he joined the rest of the audience in applauding her.

When the concert was over, the girls dispersed into the crowd to receive words of congratulations from their friends and families. Bambi saw Faline exchange a few words and hugs with her parents. When she had finished, she approached Bambi and the others. After Barron politely complimented her on her performance, Bambi asked her if he could talk to her... alone. Faline hesitated, but ultimately said yes. Ignoring the "encouraging" smiles from Theodore and Florean, Bambi led Faline a few paces over to a spot where they could be alone.

"What is it, Bambi?" Faline asked him immediately. She sounded concerned. "Why do you want to be alone? Is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing's wrong," he said honestly.

Faline gave him an unsure look. "Are you sure? Because to be honest, you looked like you were... deep in thought when I was doing my solo. Like you were bored or something. Was I really that bad?"

"No no, of course not," he said in a nervous, though truthful, rush. "It wasn't that. You did a great job. It was just... that song."

Faline looked confused. "What about it?"

Bambi took a deep breath and then confessed, "My mother used to sing it to me."

Faline looked slightly abashed.

"Oh," she said, clearly at a loss for words. She had never known Bambi's mother but she knew that any mention of her made Bambi feel either highly elated or deeply distraught. "I... I don't know what to say. I had no idea. If I'd known, I never would've volunteered to sing it."

"No, it's fine," Bambi reassured. "I'm glad you did."

"Really?" Faline asked, sounding relieved.

Bambi nodded. "It reminded me of her," he said simply. "And it really meant something that it was you singing it this time," he added, hoping he hadn't sounded too sappy.

"Thank you," she said with a somewhat awkward smile.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about... you know," Faline said, breaking the silence with no subtlety whatsoever.

She had completely changed the subject, but Bambi hardly needed to ask for clarification. She had addressed the exact same thing that was on his mind.

"Eh, it's fine," said Bambi dismissively.

"I should never have gotten so mad at you," Faline continued, as though she had not heard him. "I should've been more understanding about how busy you've been. And honestly, being in the chorus has given me something of an idea of what it's like to be so busy."

"Yeah, well I guess now I can manage my time a little easier, now that I've patched things up with my dad," Bambi explained. "He and I have made more time for each other, so maybe now _we_ can do the same?" he added, indicating himself and Faline.

Faline nodded. "I think we can make it work. And I'm glad to see things are better now between you and your father."

The minute the words escaped her lips, a sudden thought occurred to Bambi.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," he said. "If we hadn't fought, I never would've gone to him for advice."

Faline chuckled. "Well, I guess you're both welcome then. I'm glad I could help."

"So... You free tomorrow?" Bambi asked a little nervously. "Say two o'clock? Like we planned before... You know..."

Before he could start stammering, Faline looked around to make sure no one was watching and then gave him a very brief kiss on the cheek.

"I can hardly wait," she said.

Feeling rather warm around the ears, Bambi smiled. Somehow he felt no more words were necessary. Then the two of them walked back, hand in hand, to where Bambi's father and friends were. Theodore and Florean were talking amongst themselves, or they seemed to be anyway, and barely noticed Bambi and Faline rejoin them.

"Hello again, you two," said Barron, who noticed their joined hands and gave his son a proud smile.

At that moment, Faline's friend Ramona appeared at her side and smiled proudly at her as well. Bambi supposed she must've seen the couple talking from a distance and waited until they were no longer alone to congratulate Faline.

"Oh, you poor thing," Theodore said suddenly, breaking up his conversation with Florean and reaching a hand out to Ramona. "Were you feeling okay up there?"

Everyone stared at him. Ramona looked both puzzled and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Your voice. It sounded so deep and raspy," Theodore said boldly. "Are you sick or something?"

"Theodore, Ramona's a contralto," said Faline, looking annoyed.

Theodore held a hand to his chest and gasped. "That just sounds painful. What were they thinking, making you sing when you're that ill?"

Ramona gave Theodore an expressionless look, though the anger in her eyes was undeniable. "'Contralto' means I sing with a low voice," she said flatly.

Theodore looked dumbfounded. "Oh... You were _supposed_ to sound like that?"

No one said a word. Theodore opened his mouth as though to apologize, but words seemed to fail him. Barron looked at him sternly and he resisted the urge to say anything.

"Well boys," Barron said to Bambi, Theodore, and Florean, "shall we call it a night?"

The three boys nodded, Theodore did so looking pink in the face and extremely grateful. They said goodbye to Faline, congratulated her again on a job well done, and made their way towards the church's exit. As they walked on, Bambi felt Theodore join his side.

"Hey buddy?" Theodore whispered. "You think an old pro like you could give me a few pointers on how to talk to girls?"

Bambi tried not to laugh. There was no denying that Theodore needed serious help in that field, but he was hardly coming to an "old pro" for help.

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Every song mentioned in this chapter is owned by Disney. I own nothing. I thought it seemed appropriate to have Faline sing the opening song in Bambi 2._


	5. Little Heroes

It was late in the afternoon. Bambi and Florean were walking through the first floor corridor. They were making their way to the kitchens to collect Theodore. The three friends were in for a treat this evening. Bambi's father had made arrangements for the four of them to go to the theatre, something Theodore and Florean had only ever dreamed of.

"It sure was nice of your dad to invite us," said Florean to Bambi. "I've always wanted to see a real play."

"Eh, it's no problem," Bambi assured him. "Well, not for _you_ anyway."

"Not for _me_?" Florin repeated curiously.

"Yeah, my dad wasn't too keen about letting Theodore come," Bambi admitted, almost wanting to laugh. "You know, because of how he acted at Faline's concert."

"Psst!"

Both Bambi and Florean froze in their tracks. They began turning in all directions, seeking the source of the sound.

"Fellas, it's me!" said a familiar voice.

"Theodore?" Bambi and Florean asked together.

"Where are you?" Bambi asked.

"Are you alone?" said Theodore's voice, sounding desperate.

"Yeah."

With a sigh of relief, Theodore appeared from behind a nearby tapestry. "Thank goodness."

"What were you doing back there?" asked Bambi.

"Hiding," Theodore replied vaguely.

"From who?" asked Florean.

"Well, put it this way," said Theodore, looking at Bambi. "I heard everything you just said, and I've got good news for your dad but not so great news for the rest of us. I can't go to the theatre with you guys," he finished, sounding as though every word was causing him pain.

"What? Why?" the other two asked together.

Theodore hung his head, obviously trying not to look into his friends' disappointed faces. "It was totally last minute. My parents have to go visit my aunt over in the next kingdom," he explained. "They're leaving any minute, and I think we all know what that means."

"Oh yeah, I know what it means," said Bambi, feigning being terrified. "It means we're all stuck with your cooking until they get back."

He and Florean both laughed. Theodore looked rather annoyed that they weren't treating this apparently serious situation accordingly.

"I'm being serious here," he said. "Do you know what it means for _me_?"

Before either Bambi or Florean could answer, the sound of voices echoing throughout the stairwell that led down to the kitchens made all three of them turn their heads.

"OH BIG BROTHER!" called the voices in unison. The voices seemed to belong to young girls and it sounded as though there were at least four of them.

"Oh," said Bambi comprehendingly, answering Theodore's question.

"It's them!" said Theodore horrorstruck. "You gotta hide me!" he pleaded.

He lifted up the tapestry behind which he had just emerged and hid himself behind it again. The result was a tapestry that appeared to be concealing a large bump in the wall. Acting as bodyguards, Bambi and Florean stood in front of the tapestry, shielding the lump that was Theodore.

Just seconds later, the sources of the echoing voices revealed themselves. Running up the stairwell and bursting through the doorway that led to the kitchens appeared Theodore's ten-year-old quadruplet sisters; Trixie, Ria, Daisy, and Tessie. Giggling their heads off, the four girls darted over to where Bambi and Florean were standing.

"Hello, Prince Bambi. Hi, Florean," they chorused in perfect unison.

Bambi said, "Hi, girls," and Florean said, "Hi there," both attempting to sound casual.

The four girls were identical from the blue eyes to the honey blonde hair that they wore in pigtails. But anyone who knew them well could easily tell them apart based on their unique personalities and traits as well as the colors of their dresses.

"Have you seen Theodore around?" asked Trixie innocently. She wore a green dress and always wanted to know what her older brother was up to. Most people called her inquisitive, but Theodore called it nosy.

Bambi and Florean glanced at each other briefly and then both lied, "Nope."

Hoping they had sounded convincing, both their eyes landed on Ria, who wore a blue dress and was unusually, and inconveniently according to Theodore, smart for her age. They could tell at once that Ria had sensed that they had lied because her eyes were slowly moving downward, as though she was combing the scene for any sign of Theodore. Bambi looked down and saw a brown shoe to his left, sticking out beneath the tapestry. He hurriedly moved his foot to the left so that it obscured Theodore's and hoped Ria hadn't seen it.

"Oh, okay then," said Ria. She sounded as though she believed them, but Bambi caught her winking at the other three before saying, "I guess we'll just be leaving."

The girls all turned and began to walk away. They had not gone five paces when Ria said, in a raised voice, "Mama! We found Theodore! He's hiding behind the tapestry!"

The moment the words escaped her lips, Theodore pushed back the tapestry, pushed through Bambi and Florean (taking them by surprise), and blurted out, "It's not true, Ma! I wasn't hiding from them, I swear! They can't prove..."

His little sisters exploded with laughter, though none laughed harder than Daisy.

"We really got you that time, didn't we!?" Daisy exclaimed, spinning and dancing around her big brother. She wore yellow and loved to sing and dance, which always annoyed Theodore, especially at times like this.

"I'll remember that," he said through his teeth, addressing all four of them.

Ignoring his warning, Tessie took him by the hand and began tugging at his arm. "Come on, Theodore. Mama and Papa are getting ready to leave. Don't you wanna say goodbye?" she asked. Tessie was the youngest, wore a pink dress, and loved anything pretty and/or sweet.

"Not if it means I'm stuck looking after the four of you until they get back," said Theodore grumpily.

"Sorry, you're stuck with us," said Trixie in an ironically cheerful tone. "Mama and Papa said so and what they say goes."

Theodore let out a loud sigh. "Of all nights to be stuck babysitting, it had to be the night I had plans. I'm fifteen years old. I should be allowed to go to the theatre if I want to."

"Ahem," said a voice that made all heads turn.

Theodore's parents were standing in the doorway, both holding luggage and looking sternly at their son. Mr. Hare was big and husky. Mrs. Hare was petite by comparison. Both had honey blonde hair, and beard in Mr. Hare's case, like their children. They were both friendly and patient people, which Bambi admired since they had always juggled feeding an entire castle while raising five children, but at the moment they looked nothing short of disappointed.

"Hi Ma. Hi Pop," said Theodore in an unconvincingly innocent tone.

"Theo, we've been through this already," said Mr. Hare. "Family always comes first. And that means sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

Theodore dropped his innocent act and pouted. "But..."

" _Theodore_ ," said Mrs. Hare sharply. "What did your father tell you this morning?"

Bambi and Florean looked at each other. How many times had they heard Mrs. Hare say that to Theodore? And how many times was Theodore going to respond, "'bout what?" To their surprise though, Theodore recited his father's daily advice to him right on cue.

"'A family that plays together stays together,'" said Theodore grudgingly.

"Exactly," said Mrs. Hare, nodding once. "No, not another word of complaint," she added as Theodore opened his mouth to object. "We have to leave now. Please give us your word that you'll look after your sisters."

Bambi and Florean could tell Theodore was fighting back a strong urge to say he would rather do anything else.

"I promise," he mumbled through his teeth, looking down at the floor.

"Theodore," his parents said warningly. His response had clearly not been good enough for them.

Theodore looked them in the eye and said, in a louder but still unhappy tone, "You have my word."

Mr. and Mrs. Hare nodded their approval and hugged and kissed Theodore and the girls goodbye. As soon as they had left, the girls resumed giggling and beckoned for Theodore to come back down to the kitchen with them. They promised Bambi that he and his father would come home to a delicious dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes and disappeared through the doorway through which they had appeared minutes before.

"I'm awful sorry about this, fellas," said Theodore sadly to Bambi and Florean.

"Don't worry about it," said Bambi. "We'll see if Oswald wants your ticket. Sorry you have to miss."

Theodore nodded his head once, then made a sound that was something between a snarl and a yell. "This is all their fault. Why do they always ruin everything for me?" he asked, indicating the doorway through which his sisters had just disappeared.

Bambi and Florean stared at him.

"It's their fault your parents have to go see your aunt?" asked Bambi slowly.

"Well, no not technically," Theodore admitted. "But it _is_ their fault that I always get stuck babysitting," he added.

"Kinda harsh, don't you think?" said Florean. "How come you're always so hard on them? I think they're sweet."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Well you don't have to live with them. Or babysit them. But me? I know what's in store for me tonight..."

As Theodore went into one of his infamous rants about his sisters, Bambi tried to hold back a sigh. He sensed, rather than saw, that Florean was fighting the same battle. They had both heard it all before; about Trixie the busybody, Ria the know-it-all, Daisy the loudmouth, Tessie the goody two-shoes, and how Theodore had to endure them and their antics night and day. They both wanted to sympathize with Theodore, after all he was their best friend, but part of them wondered if he was simply exaggerating. Of course, what did they know? For all the good it was doing, Theodore might as well have been saying all this to a brick wall. He was the only one of the three friends who wasn't an only child. Neither Bambi nor Florean could relate to him in this matter.

"And it's not just for tonight. I'm gonna have to put up with it every night until Ma and Pop get back," Theodore finished.

"BIG BROTHER! WE'RE WAITING!" called what sounded like Daisy's voice from the stairwell.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" Theodore yelled in response. "Gotta go, fellas. Gotta _try_ to get dinner ready for you. Won't be easy with those four by my side every step of the way."

As he turned to walk away, Bambi caught him on the shoulder.

"Take it easy with them," he advised. "I don't know a thing about being a brother, but I know plenty about family and they're part of yours. So you've gotta learn to accept them. You may be thankful for them one of these days."

Theodore looked doubtful.

* * *

As Theodore had predicted, preparing a dinner fit for a king was no easy feat for a person in his situation. A couple of hours after bidding his friends goodbye, he was slaving away down in the kitchen with his sisters "helping", by their definition.

Trixie, after repeatedly asking Theodore what she could do to help, sat on a stool in the corner and peeled potatoes. It was the most time-consuming task he could think of that was safe for her and it kept her out of his way.

Ria, who had most of the recipes in their cookbooks memorized by heart, stood at Theodore's side and watched his every move, apparently waiting for him to mess something up so she could critique him on how to do it properly.

Daisy didn't feel like cooking. She preferred to help by making time go by faster with music. Of course, when she said "music", she meant gathering all the pots, pans, and other cooking utensils she could get her hands on and clanging them together.

Tessie, to Theodore's relief, didn't seem to need to be instructed what to do. Without saying a word, she got right to work, stirring, mixing, and rolling. It wasn't until she asked Theodore if he could put her work in the oven for her that he discovered that what he thought was bread turned out to be heart-shaped cookies.

"You seriously expect me to serve _those_ to the king?" Theodore asked, glaring at Tessie.

"No," Tessie replied brightly. "They're for us. I thought we could have a tea party later. Oh, and keep the stove lit when you're done. I'll need to put the kettle on."

Theodore took a deep breath. He had just opened his mouth preparing to reprimand Tessie when a series of loud, metallic banging sounds erupted out of nowhere and prevented him from making a sound.

"DAISY!" he yelled, throwing his hands over his ears.

Daisy had arranged four different-sized cooking pots on the circular table where the family had their meals and was clanging them loudly with a heavy soup ladle. The result was the most ear-shattering "music" she had made all night.

"DAISY!"

This had gotten her attention. Daisy stopped immediately and turned to face her brother. Ignoring, or else not even noticing, the annoyed look on his face, she eagerly said, "Theodore, look at this. Each one makes a different sound. Watch."

She tapped each pot once with the ladle and then turned to face Theodore again with a wide grin. "Huh?" she asked, clearly expecting an impressed response.

"Yeah, great," said Theodore flatly.

Not seeing the point in telling Daisy to keep it down, he turned his attention to the potatoes Trixie had finished peeling. Dropping each one into a large pot of boiling water, and forgetting Ria was still standing right beside him, he mumbled, "Where's the justice? While I'm here listening to Daisy and her band of merry utensils, Bambi and Florean are at the theatre getting to hear _real_ music."

"Not likely, they're seeing _Macbeth_. That's not exactly a musical," said Ria wisely. "By the way, I hope you remembered to add salt to that water."

"I _did_ ," Theodore retorted.

He then dropped the last potato into the pot and watched as they began to boil.

"Remember, fifteen minutes _exactly_ ," said Ria. "That means they'll be ready for mashing no later than..."

"Ria?" Theodore interrupted, trying to sound patient. "Since you seem to know what I'm doing better than I do, why don't you look after the potatoes?"

Ria agreed to it and obediently glued herself to the spot, her gaze altering between the boiling pot and their parents' mantle clock.

" _That shut her up,"_ Theodore thought.

As he walked over to the oven to check on the roast beef, Tessie appeared at his side holding out the sheet of cookies she had made. Theodore looked from them to his youngest sister, who looked back at him with puppy dog eyes. Rolling his eyes and sighing deeply through his nostrils, Theodore grabbed the sheet from her, opened the oven door, and dropped the sheet on the shelf below the roast beef.

"Thank you," Tessie said sweetly.

Theodore didn't answer. He shut the oven door, walked miserably over to the kitchen table (trying to ignore Daisy's music), and took a seat. He sat there, relieved to see that his sisters were either occupied or else content to the point where they were no longer bothering him. Ria was minding the potatoes, Daisy was continuing to make "music", Tessie (standing on a stool) was getting sprinkles for her cookies out of the pantry, and Trixie...

"Wanna play a game while we wait, Theodore?" said a sudden voice to his right. It was Trixie. Having finished peeling the potatoes, she seemed to be back to her usual nosy self.

"A game?" Theodore groaned. Then an idea hit to him. "Uh, sure. Let's play a game," he said, suddenly perking up. "You up for some hide-and-seek?"

That was a trick question. He knew Trixie would be up for anything if he wanted in on it. As he had expected, Trixie nodded eagerly.

"Okay, you be it," said Theodore quickly. "Sit here and count to fifty. I'll go off and hide."

Beaming, Trixie sat down at the table and hid her face in her arms. "One... two... three..."

While Trixie counted, Theodore spared another glance at the other three to make sure they weren't watching him. To his relief, they were still occupied with their own duties and hobbies. He grinned mischievously, rose from his seat, and made a beeline for the kitchen doors. Once he was through them, he darted up the stairwell as fast as he could, determined to get as far away as possible. He knew his peace would be short-lived. Trixie wasn't Ria, but she was smart enough to count to fifty. She would come stalking him eventually, but at this point he would've been grateful to get any amount of time to himself.

He finally reached the top of the stairwell and turned sharply to his left, expecting the hallway to be vacant. But he came to an abrupt halt when he saw a strange man standing no more than a yard away from him, looking lost.

"What the... Who are you, boy!?" the man snapped in a wheezy voice. He had apparently not expected a teenage boy to cross his path.

"Uh..." Theodore said, taking in the man's appearance and trying to figure out who _he_ was.

He was a rather plump man, slightly past middle-aged, with unruly light brown hair streaked with grey. Theodore had never seen him before in his life, let alone in the castle. This, coupled with the fact that he had an air of a man not wanting to be disturbed, made Theodore realize that this man was an uninvited intruder and a dangerous one at that.

"I said who are you!?" the old man repeated impatiently.

It was all Theodore could do to look the man in the eye. He wanted to shout for the guards, for anyone, but he found that no words seemed to want to come out. How dangerous was this man? He was just feet away from Theodore. If he did call for help, would anyone arrive in time before this man could do him serious harm? But Theodore looked at the man again. He looked rather old, mid-sixties perhaps. And he wasn't exactly in great physical condition. Maybe, just maybe, his bark was worse than his bite. How much harm could he possibly do?

Theodore put on the bravest face he could manage and answered, "I work here. And I can call the guards if you cause trouble, so..."

What happened next made Theodore want to scream, but he was prevented from doing so. The man covered Theodore's mouth with his hand and threw a surprisingly strong arm around him, rendering him harmless and unable to cry out for help.

"Go ahead and try, ya pesky servant boy," the man said through what little teeth he still had. "I got past those fools once tonight, I can do it again. Now, if anyone sees us, you'll call me your Grandpa Pine. And if you value your life, you'll show me where the finest valuables are kept. And if you put up a fight, you'll lose. Come on."

Pine began to half drag, half carry Theodore away. Theodore, despite his abductor's warning, struggled against him and yelled as loud as his covered mouth would allow him to. Although no one was around to see or hear, it seemed the only sensible thing to do.

"Stop it," Pine snarled after he had dragged Theodore a few paces.

"HEY!" screamed a high-pitched voiced from behind.

Pine, still holding fast to Theodore, spun around. Theodore held his breath. There in the the kitchen stairwell doorway, looking brave in spite of the situation, stood Trixie.

"What the...?" Pine asked, caught by surprise.

"Leave my brother alone," said Trixie in a quiet, steady voice. If it wasn't a single ten-year-old unarmed girl saying it, the warning would've sounded far more intimidating.

Theodore's heart began to beat at an incredibly fast pace. No longer caring about what Pine was about to do to _him_ , his brotherly concern kicked into gear and he worried now what would happen to Trixie.

"Ooh, I'm so s-scared. A little girl with pigtails is making grumpy faces at me," said Pine in a mocking tone. "What are ya gonna do, girly?"

"Come get me and find out," said Trixie, still glaring at him.

She immediately spun around and began running down the stairwell to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, Pine cast Theodore to the floor and broke into a run after Trixie. Upon hitting the floor, Theodore made for a grab at Pine's ankles, but it was too late. Pine was already out of his reach. In seconds, he too had disappeared down the stairwell.

"No!" Theodore yelled.

Suddenly it was no longer Trixie alone he was worried for. She was now leading Pine to Ria, Daisy, and Tessie as well. Aware now that all of his little sisters were at the mercy of a dangerous burglar, Theodore leapt to his feet and began turning his head in all directions.

"GUARDS! HELP! GUARDS!"

Trixie managed to reach the bottom of the stairwell before Pine. She burst through the kitchen doors, slightly out of breath, and was relieved to find her sisters exactly where they had been when she'd left. She hurriedly shut the doors behind her as soon as she was in. Ria, Daisy, and Tessie looked up at her and shot her questioning looks.

"No time to explain," she quickly said before anyone could ask her what was going on. "Burglar! Right on my tail!"

As though she'd been expecting it, Ria shouted to the others, "Battle stations! Daisy, under the table. Tessie, Mama's knitting basket. Trixie, stand right there. Be ready when he comes in. Move!"

Without wasting a second, all four of them sprang into action. Daisy grabbed her soup ladle and the smallest cooking pot she had found and hid beneath the kitchen table. Tessie fled the room. Trixie darted over to a spot set halfway across the kitchen, aligned with the door. Ria grabbed a bar of wet soap from the sink and a bucket of water from beneath it and emptied the bucket at the foot of the doors, soaking the floor. She then set the soap at the foot of the door and then darted over to a corner.

The girls had assumed their positions not a moment too soon. In no time at all, the doors burst open again to reveal Pine. Trixie, who was standing in plain sight some fifteen feet away, gave off a very loud gasp when she saw him.

"I gotcha now, girly," said Pine with a wicked smile.

Eyes on Trixie, he prepared to break into a run at her. But he didn't see the bar of soap placed conveniently on the floor, just a step away from where he was. Upon taking his first step, he slipped on the soap, let out a small yell, and fell onto the soaked floor. As Trixie pointed and laughed, Ria shot Daisy a nonverbal signal to come out of hiding. Daisy, still crouched down beneath the table, winked in response and quietly emerged, cooking pot and ladle in grasp.

As Pine staggered back onto his feet, struggling both from the wet floor and Trixie's laughter, he muttered, "Who do ya think you're laughing' at, ya disrespectful little..."

Before he could say another word, or even stand up to his full height, Daisy slammed her pot upside-down over his head, obscuring everything from his neck up. He had barely uttered, "What the..." when Daisy began to loudly, and repeatedly, clang her ladle against the pot now covering his head. He let out a muffled scream and, disoriented, slipped again onto the wet floor.

Moments later, Tessie reappeared with two balls of yarn from their mother's knitting basket. She tossed one yarn ball to Ria who, along with Trixie, began tying Pine's hands tightly behind his back. Meanwhile, Daisy and Tessie tied his feet. When Pine was bound nice and tight, the four sisters stood together and triumphantly admired their work.

At that moment, the kitchen doors burst open yet again. It was Theodore, flanked by two guards.

"Don't move! The floor's wet!" the girls shouted before anyone could take a step.

Slightly shocked at being ordered not to move, Theodore and the guards stood there in the kitchen doorway, taking in the entire scene. Theodore's jaw dropped. The man who had just attempted to abduct him was lying motionless and disoriented on the floor, his hands and feet tied and a cooking pot covering his head. And just a couple feet away from the crook stood his ten-year-old sisters, not a one showing any signs of having been harmed or touched in any way.

"What the... Girls, what..." Theodore stammered.

"Is everyone alright?" asked one of the guards.

" _We're_ fine, but I can't vouch for him," said Ria, indicating the defeated Pine.

Daisy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we really got him," she said, holding up her soup ladle like a sword.

The four of them then recapped everything that had happened to Theodore and the guards. All the while, Theodore stared back at them with his mouth wide open, revealing his large front teeth.

When they had finished, one guard said, in a tone that said he was clearly impressed, "You girls would make excellent guards."

The four of them giggled in response.

"We're awfully sorry all this happened," said the other guard as the two of them walked over to Pine. "He told us he was here to visit his grandson who worked in the palace. Naturally we assumed he meant your brother," he added, indicating Theodore.

"That explains a lot," Theodore nodded.

"And he didn't look the part of a burglar, so who were we to doubt him?" the other guard asked. He then lifted Pine up beneath the arms while the other grabbed him by the legs. "Of course, I'm not sure the king will be too pleased with us."

"We'll worry about that later," said the other guard. "For now, let's just get this bloke to the dungeon."

With Pine in tow, the two guards left the kitchen and the five siblings were left to themselves again.

Theodore stared into the cheerful eyes of each of his little sisters and, to his amazement, felt something that he had never felt for them before: pride. They had saved his life, there was no denying it. And the odd thing was that they had done so by being their usual selves, which Theodore normally resented. Trixie, ever the nosy one, had gone looking for her big brother and found him being dragged off by a burglar. Ria the so-called "know-it-all" acted quickly and resourcefully in an emergency, throwing out instructions to the others and having thought to soak the floor. Daisy had used her "musical skills" as a weapon to disorient Pine. And Tessie, having borrowed from their mother's knitting basket plenty of times before, had known exactly where to find what they needed to bind him.

"So, how about that tea and cookies then?" Theodore asked fondly.

Tessie beamed at him.

"First things first," said Ria, rushing back over to the pot of potatoes. "The king's dinner isn't going to make itself."

"Right you are, as usual," said Theodore under his breath, only half annoyed this time.

An hour later, after the dinner had been finished and taken upstairs to the dining room, Theodore and the girls were seated at the kitchen table for a tea party. Theodore had to admit that he was, for the most part, enjoying himself. Tessie's cookies had turned out delicious. Theodore had to restrain himself from taking the entire plate for himself. He had even joined the others in laughing when Tessie swatted him on the wrist and reminded him to hold his pinky out when he sipped his tea.

The party was still going strong when the kitchen doors swung open yet again to reveal a panicked looking Bambi and Florean.

"Hiya fellas, how was the play?" Theodore asked casually.

They both looked rather surprised at being greeted so casually.

"Prince Bambi! Florean! You wouldn't believe what we've been through tonight!" said Daisy, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, we've heard," said Florean.

"The guards told us everything. My dad's not too happy with them. Is everyone okay?" Bambi asked the group at large.

"I am, thanks to these four," said Theodore, proudly indicating his sisters. "It was amazing. You fellas should've seen it. Heck, I wish _I'd_ seen it. Who would've thought one day their annoying antics would've saved my life, huh?"

Bambi scoffed. "Yeah, who'd a thunk it?"

"Oh, think nothing of it," Trixie said to Theodore. "A family that plays together stays together, remember? And anyway..."

At that moment, all four girls jumped up from their seats and threw their arms around Theodore.

"We love our big brother!" they chorused.

Theodore looked only slightly uncomfortable by their closeness. He looked over at his friends, hoping they'd offer some assistance. But they only looked back at him, clearly expecting him to respond to his sisters' group hug.

"Say it, big brother," said Bambi with a raised eyebrow.

Thumper jokingly rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. I love my little sisters."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I did not name Theodore's sisters. Trixie, Ria, Daisy, and Tessie are Thumper's sisters' canon names. And the character Pine is based on the porcupine in Bambi II. I own nothing!_


	6. Rivals

"Come on, Bambi! You can do better than that!" Theodore's voice echoed throughout the castle gymnasium.

It was late in the afternoon and Bambi was practicing his sword skills. He would normally have done so with his father, but the latter had other commitments this afternoon. After the incident with the deceiving elderly burglar who had managed to slip past the guards and almost done harm to Theodore and his sisters, King Barron had decided new guards were in order. The new recruits would be arriving today and Barron was scheduled to meet with them. So Theodore and Florean had happily agreed to help and motivate Bambi, who at the moment was testing his sword skills on a dummy.

If truth be told, Bambi's skills were still developing. Barron often had to go easy on him whenever they engaged in friendly sword fights. But he had found that a little "motivation" from Theodore helped to put him in a fighting mood.

"Come on! Don't be such a wuss!" Theodore heckled. "He's big! He's mean! He's here to put you in your place!"

Bambi faced the dummy, tried to envision what Theodore saw, and made to jab it in the chest... but missed. The blade of his saber went right through the gap between the arm and torso.

"Seriously!?" snapped Theodore. "My little sister can do better than that!"

"Which one?" asked Florean, who was standing next to Theodore holding a small stack of towels.

Theodore thought for a moment and then answered loudly enough for Bambi to hear, "Tessie."

This had been enough for Bambi. Inhaling deeply, he straightened himself up and looked again at the dummy. Pretending it was a real opponent, Bambi swung his saber as hard as he could again and again and finally jabbed the dummy square in the chest.

Panting and sweating, he cast the saber aside and turned to face his friends.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Theodore answered proudly. "I'd say you're done for the day. Good workout, buddy."

"Thanks," said Bambi as Florean handed him a towel.

"Thanks for using the dummies, Bambi," said Florean in a relieved sounding voice. "I'm happy to help you, but I'd rather watch from a safe distance if you know what I mean."

Wiping sweat from his brow, Bambi answered, "Don't mention it. But honestly, I think I'd rather have an opponent who actually fights back..."

"Bambi!" said a girl's voice.

Bambi froze and spun around to face the gymnasium's entrance. It was Faline and she was making her way towards them. Bambi wished he could vanish on the spot. Had he lost track of time or was she early? Either way, he would've liked more time to make himself look presentable for her. This was not how he would have liked her to see him: breathless, red faced, and sweaty.

"Oh no!" he said in a panicked whisper. He tossed the towel back to Florean and desperately asked, "How do I look, fellows?"

"Uh... Very manly," said Theodore evasively.

"Good save," Florean told him.

"Well, is my hair a mess?" Bambi persisted.

"No more than usual."

"Do I smell okay?"

Theodore took a step back. "That's where I draw the line, buddy."

"Come on, this is serious," Bambi said through his teeth. "This is Faline we're talking about..."

"Hi, Bambi," said Faline as she reached them.

Trying not to appear nervous, Bambi turned to face her. "Hi, Faline," he said.

"You look like you've been hard at work. How are the sword skills going?" she asked, apparently not the least bit repulsed by how he looked.

Suddenly feeling relieved, and a desire to impress, Bambi answered, "Oh, uh... They're really coming along. Yeah, I think I could beat my dad next time we face each other."

"I would't go _that_ far," said Theodore bluntly.

Bambi glared at him.

But Faline giggled. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't here to watch then. Maybe next time? I'd really love to see."

"Oh yeah... Definitely," said Bambi, chuckling stupidly.

There was silence as the two young lovers smiled at each other. Before it could get too long, Theodore, no doubt eager to end the awkward moment, pointed to the gymnasium's entrance and said, "Hey, look."

Everyone turned.

A young man had appeared in the doorway. Without saying a word, he looked around the room and gave his head a satisfied nod. Though he had not seemed to notice Bambi or the others, their eyes were glued to him. All four were closely examining him, trying figure out who he was or if they'd seen him before. He was quite tall and broad-shouldered with dark hair, green eyes, and a prominent chin. He looked a bit older and stronger than Bambi but was about as good looking, or at least he would've been if not for the unsettling scowl on his face. One thing was certain: he was completely unfamiliar to any of them.

"Who's that?" Florean whispered to the others.

"Probably one of the new guards," Bambi decided.

" _That_ guy?" Theodore asked. "He's gotta be eighteen at most."

Bambi merely shrugged as they watched the stranger examine a collection of sabers on the wall nearest the entrance. He then selected one, plucked it from the wall, and began handling it with ease. He jabbed and slashed the air as though he was in combat with an invisible foe, making fierce grunting noises all the while.

"Wow, look at him move," said Bambi in awe. "I guess his age doesn't count against him."

"He ought to be your instructor, Bambi," said Theodore, also impressed.

The newcomer had not stopped or even looked up when they spoke. He remained in pitched combat with an opponent seen only by him. No one dared to say another word or even breathe until he had gotten close enough to them to thrust his saber into the heart of the dummy on which Bambi had been practicing his own sword skills. As soon as the saber made contact with the dummy, Florean winced and made a small whimpering sound that did not completely conceal the look of admiration on his face.

Breathing heavily and sweating slightly, the newcomer straightened himself up and smiled satisfactorily at the dummy his sword had just impaled. Bambi, Theodore, and Florean stared at it as well, their expressions admirable and awestruck. Though they privately agreed that they themselves would not want to have been that dummy.

"Whoa," they said together in hushed tones.

This caught the new guard's attention. He turned to face the three friends looking as though he was just now noticing that he was not in the room alone.

"What? You've never seen a guy with a sword before?" he asked harshly.

Slightly taken aback by his snarky tone, Bambi, Theodore, and Florean exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, no it's not that," said Bambi. "It's just... you're incredible," he added, trying to sound more admiring than startled.

"Oh," the newcomer said in a somewhat more pleasant tone. "Yeah I've heard that once or twice," he said with the corners of his mouth curling up to form an arrogant smirk.

"And you are?" Faline asked skeptically.

The young man looked at her and for the first time a look of interest appeared on his face.

He cleared his throat and, in a voice coated with swagger, said, "Name's Ronno. And these are the boys," he added, rolling up his sleeves to reveal bulging biceps. " _Stab_..." He flexed his right arm. "... and _Jab_." He flexed his left arm.

For a minute, no one said a word.

"I see. Well it's, uh, nice to meet the three of you," said Faline, sounding as uncomfortable as the four of them now felt about this Ronno fellow.

"It is, isn't it?" Ronno replied. "But enough about me, for now. What's your name, my delicate little flower?" he asked, eyes on Faline.

Bambi, now feeling completely untrusting towards Ronno, threw an arm around Faline's shoulders and guided her a bit closer to him.

"Oh, is she with you?" Ronno asked Bambi, snickering slightly. "Sorry about that. No hard feelings?"

 _No promises_ , Bambi wanted to say.

"Uh, Bambi?" said Theodore. "If you feel like clobbering this guy, I don't think anyone's gonna try to stop you."

Before Bambi could reply, Ronno let out a laugh.

" _Bambi_? Isn't that a girl's name?" he asked.

Bambi glared at Ronno, but the latter was laughing too hard to notice.

"You'd better watch who you're talking to, pal!" Theodore snapped. "Bambi happens to be the prince!"

Upon hearing this, Ronno ceased laughing and looked at Bambi skeptically. "This guy here? He's the prince?" he asked, pointing at Bambi.

Theodore nodded.

Ronno looked at Bambi again. "Oh my goodness. I didn't realize I was in the presence of royalty," he said mockingly. "Please forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't recognize you there without your tiara. Besides, you blend in so well with these... whatever they are," he added, indicating Theodore and Florean.

Theodore puffed up his chest trying to look intimidating and boldly said, "For your information, my dad's the royal chef."

Bambi half expected Ronno to laugh at this information, but he didn't. He looked down at Theodore with a raised eyebrow and a very sarcastic smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I've heard of you. You're the reason I'm here, aren't you?"

Theodore stared back at him looking puzzled.

"Aren't you the one that that Pine fella tried to kidnap but your five little sisters saved you without breaking a sweat?" Ronno asked, looking both amused and inquisitive.

"That's a lie!" Theodore snapped. He looked as though he was considering what Ronno had just said and then added, in barely more than a mumble, "I just have _four_ sisters."

"Uh huh," said Ronno, unimpressed. Then his green eyes met Florean. "And what's your story, half-pint? You the stableboy or something?"

Florean, ever the shy one, turned his gaze down to the floor. "Um... My dad's a gardener," he said sheepishly.

"Hm," said Ronno in a tone of mock interest. "So, a prince, a kitchen boy, and a gardener," he said, surveying the trio of best friends that stood before him. "You know, I think I once heard a joke that started like that."

Bambi was liking Ronno less and less with every word that escaped his lips.

"So you think we're funny, do you?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah, I do. You wanna make somethin' of it?" asked Ronno, standing his full height and looking threateningly down at Theodore.

Theodore gulped. "Uh... nope. But I'll bet Bambi can take you," he added more confidently, putting a hand on Bambi's shoulder.

Bambi shot Theodore a warning look, trying to make it clear that the last thing he wanted right now was to challenge this thuggish brute to any kind of fight. Alas, this went unnoticed by both Theodore and Ronno.

"Oh, okay then," said Ronno, sounding satisfied with this arrangement. "What do ya say, _Bambi_? Little friendly competition?"

Before Bambi could even open his mouth to answer, Theodore shot back, "You don't scare him!"

"Yes he does," Bambi whispered urgently.

"You think you're so tough, don't ya?" Theodore taunted, having clearly not heard Bambi. "You come stomping in here like you own the place, flexing your arms and spinning swords around all willy nilly. You disgust me."

Theodore's words did not seem to have any effect on Ronno whatsoever. Far from looking afraid or even abashed, Ronno simply stared ahead looking bored, but angrily so. He seemed to know Theodore was all bark and no bite. This feeling was shared by Bambi, Florean, and Faline, all of whom desperately wished now more than ever that Theodore would think before he spoke.

"And I bet it's all just an act. All to intimidate guys and woo girls, right? You're probably about as good at real fighting as you are at making friends. Bambi can take you on anytime, anywhere. And if you think he can't..."

* * *

"So there I was, totally unarmed and up against a six-foot killing machine," Theodore said to his little sisters an hour later, holding a pack of ice over his blackened left eye.

He, Bambi, and Florean were seated at the table in the kitchen, surrounded by Theodore's family who were listening as he retold what had happened with Ronno. Faline, given the circumstances, had gone home.

"And I say to him, 'Buddy, you can do things with a sword I never would've thought possible, but as long as you live and work in this castle, you show respect to everyone in it especially your prince'. And then, if you can believe it, he just throws a punch right at my face. And I hit the floor, totally taken by surprise as you can imagine. As soon as I recover, I say to him, 'I didn't wanna have to do this, but that was totally uncalled for'. And it was then that he realized that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. I walk right up to him, raise my fist, and - POW! BAM! Right in the kisser! And he runs off screaming for his mommy, leaving me battle scarred."

"Wow," said Trixie, Daisy, and Tessie awestruck.

"That's not what Florean said," said Ria, who was helping their mother concoct a witch hazel remedy for Theodore's eye. "He told me you provoked the guy by yelling in his face, then he knocked you unconscious and left, and you were out cold for almost ten minutes."

Theodore glared at Florean with his good eye. Florean blushed, chuckled nervously, and looked away. His version of the tale was far more accurate than Theodore's.

"There's no point in looking at him like that, Theo," said Mr. Hare sternly. "You should've ignored this Ronno character. People like that aren't worth listening to, especially when you know they can take you down if you allow them to."

"Your father's right, Theodore," said Mrs. Hare before Theodore could protest. "I hope you'll remember this the next time you think of provoking someone you're clearly no match for. Now hold still." And she began to apply the witch hazel remedy to Theodore's eye.

"Well this Ronno doesn't sound like a very nice guy," said Tessie with a frown. "He hasn't gotten away with this, has he?"

"Don't worry," Bambi reassured her. "We told my dad everything. He's talking to Ronno as we speak. I don't think he'll be going near your brother for a while... As long as Theodore doesn't give him any reason to," he said to Florean under his breath.

"Well I've sure learned my lesson today," Florean replied. "From now on, that bully's words are water off a duck's back to me."

"Water off a duck's back," Bambi agreed.

The incident between Ronno and Theodore was all Bambi and his father could discuss at dinner that night. King Barron, who had already heard Ronno's account of the events, persuaded Bambi to tell him his part of the story. Bambi told him exactly what had happened and apparently so had Ronno, although Barron admitted that Ronno had not been modest about hitting Theodore. After officially hearing both sides of the story, Barron confided in Bambi that he had had words with Ronno about his behavior and told him that he would expect better from a palace guard in future. Ronno, who was now under a warning as it was only his first day, had agreed to this. He, however, was not the only one in whom Barron was less than pleased with.

"I know Theodore's heart is in the right place and I hope he makes a full recovery very soon," he said to Bambi as they finished their dinner, "but I'm no more proud of him than I am of Ronno. He should know better than to allow mindless mimicking to offend him to such an extent."

"Yeah well, Theodore's never been one to think before he talks," said Bambi.

"And I hope, Bambi, that this will be a lesson to you as well," said Barron, not harshly.

Bambi looked up at him. "Me?"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you for anything in the slightest," Barron assured him with a smile. "But this is something you should learn from all the same. When it comes to people like Ronno, the very best thing you can do is to ignore them. A prince does not lose sleep over petty jeers and insults."

Bambi, remembering what Mr. and Mrs. Hare had told Theodore, nodded.

"What's more, and bear in mind that I'm by no means encouraging violence," Barron continued, "I hope you learned today that there may come a time where you will need to fight."

Bambi stared at his father. "But you just said..."

"Not to provoke or to intimidate," Barron interrupted. "But to defend yourself and the ones you care about. And I'm telling you this because of the way you described Ronno's behavior towards Faline."

Bambi shuddered as he remembered how Ronno had tried to impress Faline right in front of him.

"A situation like that cannot be ignored," Barron explained. "Then, and only then, does it become necessary to fight. A prince fights for the rights of others. But he does not fight fire with fire. He must prove that he has the upper hand and fight with a protective heart and a level head."

Bambi understood what Barron had said, but hoped it would never come to that. Could a protective heart and level head really be any match for Ronno's superior skills and brute strength? But then, it was as Barron had said; the _best_ thing to do was to ignore Ronno in future and Bambi was more than capable of that.

After hugging his father goodnight, Bambi left the dining room feeling a great deal better, and wiser, about the day's events. He had found that talking about these things with Barron really did help.

He climbed up a few flights of stairs, eager to get to bed after this long day. But as he turned a corner leading to the hallway, he found his path being intentionally blocked by none other than...

"Hello, princess," said Ronno, leaning against the wall.

Bambi took a step back in minor shock, but otherwise showed no signs of being frightened by suddenly coming face to face with his newfound rival. He gave Ronno a brief scowl and tried to walk around him, intent on ignoring him as he and Florean had agreed and as his father had instructed.

But Ronno blocked his path again.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. I don't want any trouble here," Ronno said in a tone that at least suggested he was trying to be reasonable. "I just wanna run one thing by you before you go catch your z's."

Bambi didn't say anything, but Ronno had at least made an effort to sound sincere. So he decided to hear him out.

"So I was shooting the breeze with your pop earlier. Great guy, really," said Ronno conversationally. "I mean, you know, once he'd gotten all the scolding and finger wagging out of the way."

 _As if you didn't bring that upon yourself,_ Bambi thought, determined not to show any outward signs of resentment.

"Anyway, I gave him my word that from now on I'll keep a level head and save physical violence for when there's an actual threat," Ronno went on. "And I assure you I have no intentions of going back on my word. After all, who am I to break a promise I made to the king?"

Without saying a word, Bambi nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was privately glad to hear that even if Ronno didn't respect him or his friends, at least he respected the king. He made to walk around Ronno again. He'd barely taken two steps when he felt Ronno's hand clasp down hard on his shoulder. Taken aback, Bambi turned to face him, this time showing slight apprehension.

"So you'd better not give me any reason to," Ronno snarled, suddenly dropping his casual manner. "Let what happened today be a lesson to you: I, believe it or not, have an ugly side and anyone who crosses me finds out the hard way. And in case your stupid friend with the big mouth and even bigger ears gave you any ideas about standing up to me, you just remember what happened to him when _he_ did."

Bambi stared back at him all the while, completely at a loss for words.

"You may be the prince and all, but we both know which of us is older, stronger, and more experienced in combat," Ronno continued. "Long story short: you don't mess with me and we won't have any trouble. And if you ever even think of challenging me, you will lose. You read me?" he finished.

For a minute, Bambi said nothing. This was not because he had nothing to say. On the contrary, there was much he would've like to say to Ronno right now, the nicest of which being what an arrogant, self-righteous windbag he was. What was preventing him saying this though was the realization that he was being flat-out threatened and he didn't know how to respond to it. His father had told him to ignore Ronno if he ever taunted him, but this was beyond taunting. And yet, Ronno was not quite picking a fight either. He had made it clear from the beginning that he was not looking for trouble. Ronno's current behavior was somewhere between the two scenarios.

Ultimately, Bambi decided the best thing to do was neither to ignore Ronno nor fight him back. All he felt he could do was to agree to Ronno's conditions and let time do the rest. Bambi nodded his head again, showing that he understood and agreed, and gave Ronno what he hoped was a warning look.

"Good," said Ronno in the same menacing tone.

He lifted his hand from Bambi's shoulder and his lips formed an ironic smile.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he began to descend the stairwell Bambi had just climbed up.

* * *

A few days later, Bambi was in the gymnasium again practicing his sword skills, or so he had claimed. This time he was alone. He didn't want anyone to know that he was not really practicing. He had only reluctantly dragged himself here because it was where everyone expected him to be. There was no point in practicing. He couldn't shake his last confrontation with Ronno from his head. If he couldn't even stand up to a mere bully like Ronno, why should he bother learning to fight at all?

He decided to take out his anger and confusion on a dummy. He looked at it, imagined it was Ronno, and punched it in the face. Somehow, even that didn't help.

"Bambi?"

He vaguely heard Faline's voice say his name somewhere behind him.

"Hi," she said, appearing at his side. "I've been looking for you. Florean said you might be here."

"Well, he was right," Bambi answered simply.

"So I see."

They both fell silent.

"Bambi, what's wrong?" Faline asked after a minute or two.

Instinctively, Bambi wanted to say nothing was wrong. But somehow he knew Faline was expecting this and was not keen to accept it as an answer.

"It's complicated," he said, knowing he might as well have just said "nothing".

Faline looked as though she was about to say this herself, but she was distracted from doing so by the appearance of the last person they wanted to see.

"So, this is how His Royal Highness gets his workout?" said Ronno, marching towards them and looking as smug as ever.

 _Water off a duck's back_ , Bambi thought. _Ignore him. He's just a lot of talk._

"No weapon, huh?" Ronno asked, noticing Bambi's empty hand. "Oh but of course, no one expects you to actually fight. It's your job to bark out commands and have others fight for you. Preferably your kitchen boys and gardeners, right?"

"Leave him alone," said Faline in a warning voice.

"Ah, hello again," said Ronno, as though he had only just noticed she was there. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, fancy meeting me here where my boyfriend is," said Faline in a tone that suggested she was trying to convey a message.

"Boyfriend," Ronno scoffed. "And here I thought he was just hoping for someone _way_ out of his league."

 _Ignore him_ , Bambi repeated.

"You can do better than him. What kinda prince would have a kitchen boy fight his battles for him?"

Bambi could tell where Ronno was going with this. And he didn't like it.

"Come on, let's leave him to sulk. I'll tell you all about myself," said Ronno, again putting on a disgustingly silky air.

He then took Faline by the hand. Bambi felt another stab of fury.

But Faline pulled her hand free from Ronno's in protest. "I'm staying here," she said angrily.

"Ah, come on," said Ronno, who had not seemed to notice the annoyance in Faline's voice. "There's no need to feel sorry for him anymore. Forget about him and go with a winner."

Ronno made another, more insistent, grab for Faline's hand. His fingers closed tightly around her wrist and he began dragging her from the room. Faline put up a fight and tried to pull her arm free again, but Ronno's grip remained stubbornly tight.

"Bambi!" Faline called as Ronno continued to drag her.

Bambi could feel hot anger swelling inside him.

"Bambi!" Faline called again, more imploringly this time.

All of a sudden, whatever willingness Bambi still had to ignore Ronno vanished without a trace. He knew this was not a situation he could take lying down. Never mind that Ronno had just insulted him. Ronno was now deliberately trying to come between Bambi and Faline and worse yet, he was dragging Faline away against her will. He had flagrantly disrespected both Bambi and Faline. And he was not going to get away with it.

Bambi didn't care how this would end or what would happen to him. He didn't care if Ronno was older, stronger, or more skilled in combat than he was. And he didn't care that Ronno had directly warned him never to stand up to him. All he knew was that no one was going to try and take Faline away from him, especially by force.

Breathing heavily through his teeth, Bambi charged straight for Ronno and Faline, who were almost at the doors. He then approached Ronno from the side with both hands out in front of him and gave the unsuspecting brute a furious shove. Ronno, taken by surprise, released Faline's wrist. He flew several feet away and hit the floor with a loud grunt.

Bambi protectively through himself in front of Faline, who was no more taken aback than Ronno was.

"Get out of here," he said to her in an urgent whisper.

Faline did not need telling twice. She gave Bambi a half-worried, half-encouraging look and ran out of the room before Ronno could recover.

Ronno looked up to face Bambi looking momentarily stunned, as though wondering what had just hit him. As soon as he had locked eyes with Bambi, his eyes narrowed into a threatening scowl.

"I warned you not to mess with me, kid!" he snapped at Bambi. "Prepare to face the consequences!"

Ronno leaped to his feet and grabbed a saber from the display on the wall. Bambi reached for a saber as well and, all rules of fencing forgotten, the two of them began to battle each other. Ronno was as bad as his word. He was absolutely ruthless in combat. He jabbed and swung at Bambi again and again and was every bit as skilled with the saber as he had been when Bambi had first seen him.

But Bambi, though nowhere near as skilled, was determined not to be brought down or even to show intimidation. His eye contact never parted with Ronno's hateful glare. He ducked and jumped every blow Ronno swung at him. He wanted Ronno to know that he was not going to let him push him or anyone he was close to around anymore. Bambi reminded himself of everyone Ronno had wronged since he had arrived: Theodore, Faline, himself. The list was not going to go on, nor were the names on it going to repeat themselves. Bambi fought on, defending himself and avenging those he loved.

After what felt like hours, though was only a matter of minutes, Bambi's determination had reached an all-time high. He ducked one last swing from the opposing saber, straightened himself, and repeatedly swung at Ronno more viciously than ever. In seconds, he had managed to pin Ronno into a corner. Ronno, determined not to be defeated, attempted to jab Bambi. But Bambi was one step ahead of him. He disarmed Ronno, sending his saber flying and it landed on the floor several yards away.

Finally, Bambi had Ronno right where he wanted him: cornered and unarmed. He pointed his saber at Ronno, just beneath his chin, and... noticed the frightened look in Ronno's eyes and how he was panting with fear. Bambi suddenly remembered what his father had told him about fighting. "A prince does not fight fire with fire. He must prove that he has the upper hand and fight with a protective heart and a level head." Still glaring at Ronno, Bambi cast his own saber to the floor and took a few steps back to allow Ronno to stand.

Ronno looked at him inquiringly.

"Go on, leave," said Bambi indifferently.

The fearful look in Ronno's eyes was replaced by his usual scowl. "What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

"There is no catch, just go," Bambi replied. "And don't ever let me catch you disrespecting my family or friends again."

Ronno, still looking unsure about this turn of events, got to his feet and slowly made for the door. His eyes remained glued to Bambi until he had passed him. Bambi turned to watch him leave.

As soon as Ronno was in the doorway, he turned to face Bambi. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, suspicion still present in his voice.

"Because I know when I've won," said Bambi in a steady voice. "And I know when my opponent's had enough."

Ronno stared and opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it. He closed his mouth, nodded his head once, and left the room. No sooner was he gone than Faline reappeared in the doorway, accompanied by King Barron. Both of whom gave Bambi very concerned looks.

"Bambi!" Faline called, running towards him.

Still panting heavily, Bambi threw open his arms to embrace her.

"Are you okay?" Faline asked when she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Bambi replied as they pulled apart.

A moment later, Barron was at their side. He put a hand on Bambi's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, Son?"

Bambi nodded.

"What happened here?" Barron asked, a bit more seriously.

With some assistance from Faline, Bambi recounted everything that had happened. When he had finished, he felt rather ashamed of himself for ever wanting to cause Ronno injury. But when he looked into his father's face, it was smiling.

"Good for you, my boy," Barron said, clapping Bambi on the shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Bambi, wondering if he had heard him right.

"You did very well," Barron explained. "You fought to defend yourself and Faline, not to cause harm. You didn't have to fight fire with fire."

Bambi's face fell. "I wanted to," he admitted ashamedly. "And I almost did. I had him cornered. I could've..."

"But you didn't," Barron reminded him. "You saw that you had won and you spared him. You fought like a prince: with a protective heart and a level head, just like I told you. And I'm proud of you," he added with a smile.

Bambi considered this and returned the smile.

"You're sure you're alright?" Barron asked.

"Yeah."

Barron nodded. "Then if you'll excuse me, I have to place Ronno under a second warning," he said, his fatherly pride vanishing on the spot. And he left.

"He's not the only one who's proud of you, you know," Faline said to Bambi after Barron was gone. "You were so brave."

Bambi shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let him disrespect you like that."

Faline beamed at him and threw herself again into his arms.

Bambi returned the hug feeling immensely pleased with himself. He knew he hadn't seen the last of Ronno, but he also knew that Ronno would remember that he, Bambi, had defeated him in combat despite being younger and less experienced. This, he hoped, had sent Ronno a clear message: Bambi was stronger and more capable than he looked and he had the fighting heart of a prince.


	7. A Pony Tale

Trixie, Theodore's little sister, was a very curious young girl. Since she and her family lived and worked down in the kitchens, she spent most of her time wondering what the rest of the castle had to offer. She and her sisters were of course allowed out to play when they weren't doing their chores. Ria, Daisy, and Tessie were content with playing games in the castle courtyard and Trixie, for the most part, was happy to join them. But every once in a while, her curiosity would lead her away from the others and on an expedition to some part of the castle she had never seen. Although she meant well, her adventurous nature sometimes got her into trouble. The worst of which included such things as accidentally locking herself in a strange room. Her older brother often said she was curious to a fault.

One day, Trixie's curiosity led her to more trouble than she had ever thought possible. It was early in the afternoon and she had managed to slip away from her sisters while they were playing hide-and-seek. She decided to go somewhere she had never been before: the stables. She thought horses were beautiful animals but she had never seen a real one up close before. The most experience she had ever had with them was illustrations in one of Ria's books. But today she hoped to get a bit more experience.

There was a small corral adjacent to the stables. Inside which was a single gray horse. Trixie, mesmerized by the mere sight of the animal, walked over to the corral and stared as she leaned against the wooden fence. She hoped the horse would see her and come over to investigate, but at the moment it seemed only interested in the hay it was eating.

"Uh, Trixie?"

Someone appeared right next to her. It was Bambi (who no doubt had identified her by her green dress) but she barely noticed.

"Hi," she said vaguely, her blue eyes still fixed on the gray horse.

"What are you doing?" Bambi asked, sounding somewhat amused.

Trixie shrugged. "Just watching," she replied. "I wish he'd look up and come say hi," she added, speaking more to herself than to Bambi.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, dear one. _She_ is in a very delicate condition," said a new voice, whose owner had just appeared at Trixie's left.

Recognizing the voice, Trixie finally looked away from the horse and turned her gaze up at King Barron.

"Oh! Uh... Your Majesty," said Trixie, curtseying to him. "Sorry, I... I didn't know I was... Sorry."

"Curiosity is not a sin, but it can lead to trouble," advised Barron.

He had not shouted this and his tone of voice was not cold, but his words had given Trixie the impression that she had done something wrong. Anyway, being addressed by the king himself made her feel uneasy, especially considering he was more or less reprimanding her. Unsure what to say, Trixie gave Barron what she hoped was an apologetic look. A very slight smile appeared across Barron's flawless features. Trixie felt better and resumed her previous position, leaning against the fence.

"Her name is Serenity," said Barron, referring to the gray horse.

"How come she's not in the stables like the other horses?" Trixie asked.

"She needs more space right now," Barron explained. "She's going to have a foal soon."

"A _foal_?" asked Trixie, who was completely unfamiliar with the word.

"A baby," Bambi translated.

"Wow!" Trixie gasped, elated by the thought of a baby horse.

"You like horses, Trixie?" Bambi asked.

Trixie nodded. "Ria's got a book about horses. She lets me borrow it sometimes," she explained. "She thinks I want to read it to learn more about them, but I really just love looking at the pictures."

Bambi and King Barron chuckled.

"I can't help it though, they're so beautiful," Trixie continued, staring longingly at Serenity. "I wish I could actually see one up close."

She had said this in a very dreamy voice that most people would not take seriously, so Bambi took her by surprise by asking, "Would you like to?"

Trixie looked up at him in mild shock. "You mean it?"

"Sure," Bambi replied. "My horse Buck likes meeting new people. And I'm going to see him anyway. Dad and I are going riding."

Suddenly feeling that she was about to have the best adventure of her life, Trixie followed Bambi and King Barron into the stables. The moment they were inside, Trixie's eyes widened with excitement. All around her she could see the heads of different colored horses sticking curiously out of their stables. Trying not to stop and admire each one they passed, Trixie followed Bambi and King Barron to where their own horses were kept.

They finally stopped at a stable with a wooden plank with the name Buck painted on it. It housed a palomino stallion, which neighed affectionately at the sight of Bambi.

"Hi, Buck," Bambi said, petting the horse on the muzzle. "I want you to meet someone."

He turned to Trixie and gestured for her to come closer.

Beaming from ear to ear and shaking with excitement, Trixie inched her way closer to the stable.

"Try not to shake," Bambi advised, placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to steady her. "He won't let you near him if he thinks you're scared."

Trixie nodded.

"Oh, and here. You'll need this," said Bambi before Trixie could take another step.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a sugar cube and handed it to her.

Trying to appear more confident, Trixie put on her bravest face and slowly approached Buck's stable with the sugar cube in her hand.

"Hi, Buck. I'm Trixie," she said in a level voice, holding the sugar cube out to the horse.

Buck looked at Trixie for a moment, apparently trying to decide whether or not he could trust her. Trixie hoped he hadn't sensed that her heart was beating like crazy. However calm and brave she had appeared, this was an incredible experience for any ten-year-old girl who had had no real experience with such a large animal. But then Buck saw the sugar cube in her hand and seemed to decide on the spot that she could be trusted. Trixie's heartbeat returned to its normal pace and she giggled as Buck lowered his head and took the sugar cube from her.

"Very good, Trixie," said King Barron, clearly impressed.

Trixie beamed. To receive a direct compliment from the king himself was a real honor.

"Here, pet him like this," said Bambi.

He took Trixie by the hand and demonstrated how to stroke Buck's muzzle. After a few brief strokes, Bambi released her hand and let her pet Buck herself.

"Good job," Bambi told her proudly. "I think he really likes you. He might even let you ride him."

The tone he had used on the last sentence had been lighthearted and frivolous, but Trixie had missed this. The moment the words had escaped Bambi's lips, Trixie turned her attention away from Buck and looked up at Bambi hopefully.

"Uh..." said Bambi, completely caught off guard. "Trixie, I didn't mean..."

"Can I?" she asked, trying to sound polite. "I promise I'll be careful."

Bambi, who appeared to be weighing his options, looked at Trixie, then at his father, then back at her.

"Well..." he said, apparently trying very hard to decide if it was alright, "I guess a slow walk in the grounds would be okay, as long as I'm here to guide him. You don't mind flying solo today, do you Dad?" he asked Barron.

"Go ahead," said Barron, chuckling slightly. "Enjoy yourselves and be careful." And he went off to fetch his own horse.

Bambi opened the small door of Buck's stable and helped Trixie, who was trying harder than ever to control herself because she simply couldn't believe her luck, to mount him. The moment she was perched up on his saddle, it was all she could do not to shout out with excitement. Bambi took Buck by the reins and walked slowly forward and out of the stables.

After they had walked about twenty yards, Trixie looked back. King Barron had mounted his horse and they were riding away, at a slightly faster pace than Buck was going. Trixie watched longingly. Aside from the fact that King Barron was riding without a babysitter, his beautiful chestnut stallion was enough to make anyone on a horse feel jealous. The animal's coat was so glossy and it looked so strong and regal. It was a horse fit for a king, there was no denying it.

"Having fun?" Bambi asked.

"Yeah," Trixie replied distractedly. "But I wish your dad would've lent us his horse. He's so beautiful."

Bambi chuckled, which made Trixie turn back to him.

"I know Prince is nice to look at, but he's not for rookies," he said. "Trust me, we're better off using Buck."

"Why? How different can they be? They're both horses, aren't they?" Trixie asked naively.

"Trixie, all horses are different. Just like all people are different," Bambi explained. "Look at you and your sisters. You're all human and you all _look_ the same. But you're not the same, are you?"

Trixie considered this and then shook her head.

"Prince isn't a thing like Buck," Bambi continued. "He can be pretty stubborn. He's not crazy about strangers and that makes riding him a bit of a challenge."

"But your dad rides him all the time and he never has a problem with him," Trixie pointed out.

"Yeah, well they go way back," said Bambi. "They're like old friends. I should know, my dad was riding Prince when I first met him."

"What do you mean when you first met him?" asked Trixie, looking puzzled. She did not know this, but she and her sisters had still been in their mother's womb the day five-year-old Bambi had more or less met his then mysterious father for the first time.

"Long story," said Bambi dismissively. "The point is, my dad's spent a long time with Prince. They didn't just get to know each other over night. They had to take time to get to know each other and gain each other's trust. Prince is good deep down, but he's a tough nut to crack. So I wouldn't count on my dad ever letting you ride him."

Trixie nodded.

"Anyway, Buck's just fine for you. Aren't you, boy?" Bambi asked Buck.

They walked around the castle grounds for the next half hour or so. Trixie enjoyed herself and the experience very much. It was indeed the best adventure her curiosity had ever taken her on. But all the same, she kept wondering how much nicer it would've been if she was riding Prince.

When they arrived back, Bambi stopped Buck outside the stables and gave him another sugar cube. "Good boy," he said to the horse. "Thanks for being so good to our friend Trixie."

"Thank you, Buck," Trixie said to the back of Buck's head.

Buck neighed in response.

"You know, you did pretty good for a first-timer," Bambi said proudly to Trixie.

"I did?" she asked.

She privately hoped Bambi would say she would've managed just fine without his company. But just as he opened his mouth to speak again...

"TRIXIE! TRIXIE!"

Voices began calling Trixie's name from somewhere off in the distance. She and Bambi looked in the general direction of the voices. Three small, identical figures (one blue, one yellow, and one pink) were running towards them some thirty yards away. It was Ria, Daisy, and Tessie.

"Oh boy," said Trixie anxiously to Bambi. "Wait until they see me on an actual horse."

Bambi chuckled and gave her a wink.

Seconds later, Ria, Daisy, and Tessie were within feet of them.

"Trixie! Tri... Wow," said Tessie. She went wide-eyed and her jaw dropped when she noticed that Trixie was on a horse.

"Get a load of your sister, huh girls?" asked Bambi, laughing slightly as he indicated Trixie.

"Trixie! There's an entire horse under you!" said Daisy, pointing unnecessarily at Buck.

"I know! Isn't it crazy?" Trixie beamed. "It's just like a picture in your book, isn't it Ria?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Ria, somewhat dismissively. She didn't seem to want to admit that it really was impressive. "Anyway, sorry to break up your equestrian time but Mama and Papa need us back in the kitchen," she said.

Trixie looked at her sisters, disappointed. "Aw, now?"

"Yes," they chorused.

Trixie sighed and looked down at the back of Buck's head. "I wish I could stay just a little longer."

"Don't worry about it," said Bambi, walking over to help her get down. "We can do this again another day."

"You promise?" Trixie asked hopefully.

"I promise."

Once Trixie was safely back on solid ground, Bambi took Buck by the reins. "Well, I'd better get this big guy back in his stable."

"Can we use a different horse next time?" asked Trixie. "Maybe I can find one I can connect with."

Bambi laughed. "We'll see. But remember, not Prince. Okay?" he added warningly.

"Okay," Trixie agreed, pouting somewhat.

She and the others said goodbye to Bambi and then made their way back to the castle. As they walked on, Ria, Daisy, and Tessie bombarded Trixie with comments of praise.

"I can't believe Prince Bambi just let you ride his horse," said Tessie beaming.

"Seriously!" Daisy agreed. "And you were just sitting on it like it was no big deal! Like it was just another day in the life of Trixie!"

"I guess you could say I taught you everything you know?" asked Ria. "You know, by lending you my book. Looks like it really had an impression on you."

Trixie grinned. "Yeah Ria, that's exactly what happened."

"Wait until we tell Mama and Papa!" said Daisy. "They won't believe their ears when we tell them you rode the prince's horse!"

"Never mind that," said Ria teasingly. "They won't believe their ears when we tell them that, for once, one of your little escapades didn't land you in hot water."

Everyone laughed, even Trixie. But unbeknownst to them, Ria had spoken far too soon. True, Trixie's tendency to sneak off on her own in pursuit of adventure had not gotten her into trouble today. But as they say: tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

The next day while the quadruplet sisters were out playing, Trixie once again managed to sneak away from the others. Ria, Daisy, and Tessie were used to this by now and they barely seemed to notice as she tip-toed off to the stables.

All the praise she had received from Bambi and King Barron the day before had gone to Trixie's head. She felt that if she had really done as well as they said she had, she easily could handle any horse in the stables on her own, including Prince. And so, all warnings from Bambi forgotten, she approached the stables with confidence and trotted merrily inside.

She found Prince's stable just a few paces away from Buck's. Her immediate thought was how tall and proud Prince looked compared to the other horses around him. Somehow it seemed strange that he should be kept where the other, frankly less impressive, horses were kept. Surely a horse as noble as him deserved his own private living quarters. But Trixie brushed this feeling aside. Remembering what Bambi had told her the day before about how to approach an animal, she gathered up all the courage she could muster and walked calmly toward Prince's stable.

"Wow. You're even prettier up close," she whispered in awe. "Hi, Prince. I'm Trixie," she said, more boldly, as she stopped at the stable's door.

Prince seemed to have heard her and turned his gaze down to her. The look he gave her did not seem as friendly as Buck's.

"Oh wait. You're the king's horse, aren't you?" Trixie said cheerfully. "You're probably used to being greeted like royalty."

She cleared her throat and curtseyed to Prince the way she would have done to King Barron.

"How was that? Better?" she asked.

Naturally, Prince could not respond with words. He just kept staring down at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said optimistically. "Oh by the way, I brought you a little something."

She had managed to sneak a sugar cube from the breakfast table that morning. She pulled it from the pocket of her apron and offered it to Prince. To her surprise, he did not seem at all interested in the sugar. He did not even lower his head to sniff it.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

Prince made a disapproving sort of sound, almost like a snort.

"Don't you like sugar?" Trixie asked. Then she remembered something. "Well, King Barron doesn't like sugar in his tea. Maybe his horse doesn't like it either."

This was not the case, however. It was not the sugar cube itself that Prince was rejecting. He loved sugar and was always keen to take one whenever King Barron offered him some. This, Trixie did not know, was exactly the problem. The reason he had turned down the sugar this time was because of the complete stranger who was offering it to him.

"Sorry, I guess I should've brought a carrot or something," Trixie said, pocketing the sugar cube again. "But that's okay. Bambi says you're a good guy deep down. And I'm good with horses, so I think I'll just..."

And with that, she undid the latch on Prince's stable door and swung it open. But the moment she did so, she almost regretted it. As soon as the stable door was open, Prince began backing away and making horrible, aggressive whinnying noises. Trixie, taken completely by surprise, put up a hand to try to silence him.

"It's okay, Prince!" she said, pleadingly. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

But Prince continued making those horrible sounds, startling even the other horses in the surrounding stables.

"Please, Prince," Trixie begged. "I just wanna..."

But Prince neighed again and reared up on his hind legs threateningly. Trixie took several steps back. She wanted to shut the stable door but that would mean moving closer to the untrusting horse. And then what? Either way, the damage had been done. Eyes on Trixie, Prince landed on all fours and lowered his head. Trixie knew what was coming the moment it happened. Prince charged straight at her. Trixie instinctively did the only thing she could think to do on such short notice. She jumped as high as she could into the air, missing the horse's head... but landing on his back.

"Uh oh," said Trixie in a nervous voice.

Now aware that the careless stranger was on his back, Prince ran as fast as he could out of the stables, kicking, thrashing, doing whatever he could to try to throw her off. But Trixie, trembling from head to foot and arms tight around Prince's neck, held on for dear life.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Bambi and King Barron arrived at the stables, eager for their afternoon ride. By which time, neither Prince nor Trixie was anywhere to be seen. Completely unaware that anyone was in danger, the unsuspecting king and prince strode casually into the stables expecting to see their two favorite steeds in their respective resting ares, anxious for a day's riding.

Bambi stopped at Buck's stable and Barron proceeded to Prince's.

"Hi, Buck," Bambi said to his friend. "You ready to... Buck? What's wrong?"

Buck was not acting at all like his usual, cheerful self. He looked strangely alert and was whinnying at Bambi in an almost urgent manner. It was as if he was trying to tell him something.

"Easy, Buck," said Bambi. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?"

He got his answer less than a second later.

"Prince!"

Bambi turned his head to his right. Some yards away, his father was standing stock still with his eyes, wide and round as coins, fixed on Prince's stable.

"Dad?"

Sensing trouble, Bambi ran over to join his father's side. Immediately, he understood what Buck had been trying to tell him. The door to Prince's stable was wide open and the stable itself was completely horse-free.

"What happened?" Bambi said, more to himself than to Barron.

"Where is he?" Barron asked, his voice both urgent and concerned.

"How'd he get out? You think he broke out and escaped?" Bambi suggested.

"No," Barron replied instantly. He indicated the stable's door, which was still intact and on its hinges. "Someone opened it."

"You think whoever it was tried to steal him?" Bambi asked. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he shut down the idea. Why and how would anyone possibly steal a horse?

Barron shook his head anyway. "I know Prince. No thief would stand a chance against him."

They both ran back outside and began calling out Prince's name, turning their heads in all directions as they did so.

Not even a minute later, Theodore and what appeared to be his entire family appeared a short ways away. Theodore saw Bambi and Barron and broke into a run towards them.

"Bambi!" he called.

Not wanting to appear rude, Bambi looked away from him and continued looking around for Prince.

"Bambi..." Theodore repeated once they were side by side.

"Not now, Theodore," said Bambi without looking at him. "My dad's horse is missing."

"Sorry to hear that," said Theodore quickly. "But he's not the only one. Have you seen Trixie?"

"Trixie?" Bambi asked vaguely, still not looking at Theodore.

"Yeah. She slipped away, again, and we can't..." Theodore began.

"Wait," Bambi interrupted. " _Trixie_?" he repeated, as though the name had only just occurred to him.

As the rest of the Hare family joined Theodore's side, Bambi looked down at his little sisters. He counted three; one in blue (Ria), one in yellow (Daisy), and one in pink (Tessie). Trixie's green was not among them.

"We thought she might've come here," said Mrs. Hare. "She seemed to enjoy herself yesterday, so we just assumed..." She stopped short when she saw the look on apparent concentration on Bambi's face.

"Bambi?" Theodore asked. "You onto something?"

Bambi didn't reply. He was too deep in thought, which by now everyone had noticed. He examined the situation carefully. Trixie and Prince were both missing. Prince's stable door had clearly been opened, but no one in their right mind would steal him and live to tell the tale. Bambi thought of the day before and how Trixie had indeed enjoyed herself riding Buck. Yet, she had said she had wished to ride Prince...

A look of terrible realization appeared on Bambi's face.

"Oh no," he said.

Everyone stared.

"What's that 'oh no' mean?" asked Theodore suspiciously.

"It means I think I know where they both are," Bambi explained in what he hoped was a steady voice.

Theodore, looking nothing short of horrified, grabbed Bambi's shoulders. "Are you telling me my ten-year-old sister's riding that battle-hardened warhorse!?"

"Bambi, are you sure about this?" Barron asked.

"I think so," Bambi replied. "But I told her it was dangerous. I told her Prince would never let her near him. Why would she..."

Before he could finish, an ear-splitting scream filled the air. Everyone turned in horror to see what they already knew it was. It was Prince, who was running so fast he appeared as little more than a chestnut-colored blur... with a small green thing mounted on his back.

"TRIXIE!" chorused the entire Hare family.

Mrs. Hare nearly collapsed into her husband's arms.

"HELP!" yelled Trixie's voice as Prince sped past them.

"Dad..." Bambi began.

"I know what to do," Barron cut him off.

Everyone watched as Barron ran back into the stables, threw open the nearest one, and mounted the black horse inside it. He gave the horse a sharp kick and it sped out of the stables.

"Bambi!" Barron called as he approached them, sticking his hand out to his son.

Bambi understood. He took hold of Barron's hand as he reached him and Barron pulled him up onto the horse. Bambi put his arms around Barron's midsection and Barron, holding the reins, sped the horse forward, leaving the distraught Hare family in the dust.

They caught up with Prince in a matter of minutes. Trixie was clinging tightly to the horse's neck, terrified to let go. Barron pulled the black horse up to Prince's left so that the two animals were neck and neck. Bambi did not need to ask. He knew what his father was about to do.

"HOLD ON TIGHT, TRIXIE!"

Trixie heard him and tightened her grip on Prince. Barron picked up speed until they were a safe distance ahead of Prince and then gave the reins a tight turn to the left. The horse turned sharply to the right, blocking Prince's path. Prince stopped in his tracks and reared up on his hind legs. All of a sudden, it became impossible to tell Trixie's scream from Prince's whinny. When Prince landed back on his front legs, Trixie was still clinging to his neck. Both were unharmed, but Prince was still acting aggressive.

Barron and Bambi leapt down from the black horse. Barron threw his arms up to try to calm Prince and approached him cautiously. When Prince saw him, he settled down somewhat.

"Easy, Prince. Easy," said Barron both commandingly and soothingly as he grabbed Prince's reins and began stroking his muzzle.

While Barron continued to calm the agitated horse, Bambi ran up to Prince's side. Trixie, showing some reluctance, slowly loosened her grip on Prince's neck and looked down at Bambi.

"You okay, Trixie?" Bambi asked, helping her down from the distraught horse's back.

Trixie gave him a very shaky nod. Once she was safely back on the ground, she found that her legs could not support her. Her knees were shaking so hard that she could hardly stand. She swayed as she tried to regain her balance and toppled clumsily over.

"Whoa!"

Bambi caught her before she hit the ground. "Easy," he told her.

Trixie put her arms around Bambi's neck, partly for support and partly as a grateful hug. Bambi seemed to interpret it as both and hugged her back. After a minute or so, Barron had managed to calm Prince down. Trixie, knowing what was coming, looked up at him and saw him looking back at her with a very stern expression on his face.

Trying to hold back shameful tears, Trixie gave him her sincerest apologetic look and then turned her gaze down to the ground.

"Can you walk, Trixie?" Barron asked her.

"I think she's a little shaken," said Bambi, still helping Trixie to stand.

"Alright then," said Barron, nodding. He walked up to Trixie, knelt down, and scooped her up in his arms. "Come along, let's get you back to your parents," he said in a no-nonsense voice. "Bambi, mind the horses."

Bambi nodded and grabbed Prince and the black horse by the reins. Then they made their way back to the stables. It was an uncomfortably silent walk. Trixie knew Barron was taking her closer and closer to parental punishment with each step he took. But in the meantime, being with him was no less daunting. Barron never looked at her, but the look on his face told her all she needed to know: he was furious. And she knew he had every right to be. After all, it had been his horse that she had frightened.

They were about halfway back when Trixie finally gathered up the courage to break the tense silence.

"I'm really sorry, Your Majesty," she said as sincerely as she could.

"I'm sure you are," said Barron in a toneless voice.

His voice was not encouraging but Trixie kept speaking anyway. "I didn't know that would happen. I just thought I did so good yesterday that I thought I could handle him. I should've listened to Bambi. I'd be angry too if I were you."

"Trixie, I'm not mad at you," said Barron in a slightly gentler tone. "I just hope you understand how dangerous that was."

"I do," Trixie sighed. "I didn't mean to scare Prince and I'm sorry if I almost hurt him..."

"It wasn't Prince we were worried about," Barron interrupted. "It was what _he_ could have done to _you_. "

"But you ride him all the time, and you always make it look so easy," Trixie said, in spite of herself.

Barron sighed and then said in a patient voice, "Trixie, a horse is not a toy. It's a living creature with a mind of its own. And you must know how to control it or it will never trust you to ride it. Do you understand?"

Trixie nodded.

"You really did do well with Buck yesterday," Barron continued. "But Prince is no horse for a child your age, and I should know."

Trixie remembered what Bambi had told her the day before, and wished more than ever that she had heeded his word.

They remained silent the rest of the way. In no time at all, Trixie's family was in sight. Trixie kept nervous eyes on her parents as the space between them closed with each step.

She turned to face Bambi and nervously whispered, "They're never gonna let me ride a horse again, are they?"

Bambi looked at her briefly and then looked at the ground, as though he was thinking what to say next. Finally he said in a tone that was sympathetic but reasonable, "Can you really blame them?"

"I guess not."

When they reached the Hare family, Barron held Trixie out to her father. Mr. Hare took Trixie in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Trixie," he said sounding relieved.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Mrs. Hare, rushing forward to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

Trixie nodded and hugged her parents. Theodore and the other girls all gathered around making inaudible exclamations of relief. Trixie knew this moment would only last so long. This was only the calm before the storm. Sooner or later, the time of happy reunion would pass and she would have to face punishment.

"What were you thinking?" Theodore snapped suddenly. "You could've gotten hurt!"

Barron held up a hand to silence him. "Theodore, please. All things considered, I'd say she's been punished enough for now," he added, addressing Mr. and Mrs. Hare. "What she needs now is rest and time to recover.

"I'm sorry," Trixie said in a defeated sort of voice.

She closed her eyes and hung her head. Her pigtails seemed to droop sadly as she did so.

"We'll discuss this later, Trixie," said Mrs. Hare in a calm but stern voice. "For now, you should rest. Come on, girls. And you, Theodore."

The family thanked their king and prince and then walked off back to the castle looking solemn. Bambi and Barron, who both agreed that they had had enough riding for one day, put Prince and the black horse back in their stables and they too made their way back.

"Dad?" Bambi asked as they walked. "Is it weird that after she ignored everything I said and put herself in danger, I still feel kind of bad for her? She's just a kid after all."

Barron gave him an understanding look. "It's never easy to discipline someone you care for," he explained sagely. "What you're feeling is perfectly understandable. I know she's young and she's your friend, but it's like I told her: curiosity can lead to trouble. It was right for you to warn her about Prince. But it _is_ a pity that your words fell upon deaf ears."

"Here here," said Bambi half-heartedly. "She's really a good kid though. And all she wanted to do was ride a horse. She just dove in too quickly."

"Perhaps all she needs is time to grow?" Barron suggested.

"Yeah I guess... Time to grow?" Bambi asked. " _Time_ ," he repeated, an idea suddenly occurring to him.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Bambi and Trixie, who was now officially off punishment, were leaning against the fence of the stable's corral.

"Aw, she's so cute!" said Trixie excitedly.

They were admiring Serenity, who was lying on the ground on the far side of the corral with her newborn dark gray filly.

"I still wish they'd come over to say hi," said Trixie.

"They still need space," said Bambi patiently. "The foal needs a little time to grow, kind of like someone else I know," he hinted.

Trixie giggled.

"Once you've both grown up a little and spent some time getting to know each other, who knows?" Bambi continued. "Maybe she'll be the one for you."

Trixie looked up at him. "You really think so?"

At that moment, the young filly let out a high pitched whinny. Bambi and Trixie watched as she clumsily rose to her hooves and then stumbled as she tried to walk. They both laughed as her mother rushed to her aid.

"Yeah, I think you two are gonna be thick as thieves," Bambi said to Trixie.

And Trixie couldn't have agreed more.


	8. A Surprise Visit

" _Prince Bambi! I have a surprise beyond your wildest dreams! It's waiting for you down in the entrance hall! Go, quickly! I have to tell your father!"_

Bambi had been in the library when Oswald had said those exact words to him just minutes earlier. He had said nothing more. He'd merely appeared, conveyed the message, and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Bambi, partially stunned, was now making his way down to the entrance hall wondering what this surprise was. One thing was for certain; it had to be a good one to get Oswald that excited.

Bambi reached the stairs leading down to the entrance hall slightly out of breath. On the landing, he was able to locate Oswald's surprise. In the center of the hall itself stood four people: Theodore, his sister Daisy (identifiable by her yellow dress), and two people who appeared to be visitors. From what Bambi could make out, the visitors were a man and a woman, both with iron gray hair, who appeared to be in their mid to late sixties. The man, dressed in a forest green frock coat, was fairly tall and slender and his untidy hair was styled surprisingly similarly to Bambi's. His wife wore a long maroon dress, her hair was styled in a tight bun, and she seemed to have just said something to Theodore that he did not take kindly to.

"Look lady, I don't care what she did. Well, okay I _do_ care, but you still don't talk to my little sister like that. Who do you think you are?" Theodore asked.

Wondering what on earth had caused this heated discussion, Bambi descended the staircase. About halfway down, he stopped. He had gotten a good enough look at the two visitors to make out their faces. They were faces he knew. He had not seen them since he was small, but he knew them all the same. And good memories were associated with them. He suddenly got the urge to run down the rest of the steps and hug them, but then he remembered that they were in the middle of an argument with Theodore and decided it was better to approach the situation cautiously.

"Oh poppycock," said the woman. "How old is this girl? Nine? Ten? Doesn't she know by now now to go running about a castle as though it were her own private playground?"

"She's lived in this castle her whole life," said Theodore defensively. "I'm pretty sure she knows the difference..."

Bambi, wanting desperately to end this argument, cleared his throat and awkwardly asked the group at large, "Uh, can I interrupt?"

All four of them turned to face him for the first time.

"Oh hi, Bambi," said Theodore casually. "Look, this old lady's bein' a real pain at the moment. Do ya think you could..."

"Bambi," said the woman, putting on a smile and a very kind tone of voice.

"Hi," said Bambi, unsure of what else to say.

Theodore, looking frazzled, looked at Bambi, then at the old couple, then at Bambi again. "Bambi, do you know this old biddy and her husband?" he asked.

"Well!" snapped the woman.

Bambi, who could feel the awkwardness of the situation rising every time someone spoke, uncomfortably answered, "Theodore, these are my grandparents. Grandma and Grandpa, Theodore."

Theodore looked as though he had just been slapped in the face by a total stranger.

"Awkward," said Daisy in a singsong voice, which seemed to be the exact word that was on Theodore's mind.

Theodore slowly turned to face Bambi's grandparents with a wide grin on his face. "Hi there," he said with a nervous chuckle. "It's a real pleasure. I had a feeling you might've been Bambi's relatives. There's definitely a resemblance. He and I are just so close that I like to think of his family as my own. So I don't bother to act all polite and stuff when I first meet them."

"Really?" asked Daisy.

"And this is Daisy, she really is part of my family," said Theodore loudly, trying to talk over Daisy. "I'm awful sorry she ran into you, Ma'am. It's really not like her, she's usually so well-behaved."

Bambi stared at Daisy in mild shock.

"She must've suspected we were having company and just couldn't control herself," Theodore continued. "She's a real people person, you know. But I assure you, from now on she'll remember to watching where she's running..."

"Oh, enough of this," interrupted Guinevere, Bambi's grandmother. "I did not come all this way to be manhandled by a kitchen girl or to have a petty argument with her brother. I would like to see my grandson," she added, walking past Theodore and Daisy to hug Bambi. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

Bambi suddenly didn't feel as happy to see her as he had a minute ago. Her comment about Theodore and Daisy made him feel a natural desire to defend them. He shot them an apologetic look over her shoulder and returned her hug somewhat reluctantly.

"Hi, Grandma."

After Guinevere released him, his grandfather Tobias came forward.

"Good to see you, boy," he said pleasantly.

"Hi, Grandpa," Bambi said, returning his hug a bit more willingly.

"Let me get a good look at you," Tobias said, smiling as he looked Bambi up and down. "Growing like a weed. That's my boy. Still like purple, I see," he added, noticing the rich purple color of Bambi's shirt.

"Thank goodness," said Guinevere. "We hoped you hadn't outgrown the color. Did you like the vest we sent you for Christmas?"

"Yeah, it's great," said Bambi truthfully. "Dad thought so too. He thinks purple's a good color on me. He always says, 'A prince should always adorn royal colors'."

Guinevere pursed her lips. "Yes, that does sound like Barron," she said distastefully.

Sensing that he had touched a nerve, Bambi asked in his most pleasant voice, "So, uh... What are you doing here?"

"Oh come now," said Guinevere, smiling. "We've come to see _you_. Don't tell us you're surprised."

"A little," Bambi admitted. "You haven't come to see us since you left."

Tobias and Guinevere were Bambi's mother's parents. When Bambi was little, they had lived in a charming manor on the outskirts of the kingdom. Bambi had been there a handful of times. His mother would take him there every once in a while to visit them. He'd always enjoyed the experience. But after his mother had died, his grandparents' grief was so strong that they couldn't bear to stay where their daughter had grown up. So they had packed up and left their manor and the kingdom behind. They had stopped by the palace one last time to bid their grandson goodbye. They wanted Bambi to go with them, but they knew he had obligations as prince to fulfill. So they said goodbye to him, promising they would keep in touch, and then left for a far off kingdom. Bambi had corresponded with them over the years. They had written to him and sent him presents for Christmas and his birthdays. But never in all that time had he expected them to actually come and visit. And yet, here they were.

"Well, why live in the past?" asked Guinevere, a little too optimistically. "We've missed you so much. We've decided it's time we saw you face to face again."

Bambi was touched by his grandmother's words, but there was something about her tone that made him wonder if she was hiding something from him. But before he could give too much thought to the matter, a voice spoke from somewhere behind him.

"Tobias. Guinevere."

Everyone turned. King Barron and Oswald, having just descended the staircase, were walking towards them. Barron was looking characteristically polite but there was something in his brown eyes that gave Bambi the feeling that he was genuinely surprised.

"And here I thought Oswald was pulling the wool over my eyes," he said, glancing briefly at Oswald. "But here you are."

"In the flesh," said Tobias, holding out his arms.

What happened next almost brought tears of laughter to Bambi's eyes. Tobias marched right up to Barron, either forgetting or else just not caring that he was the king, and threw his arms around him in a jovial hug.

"How you doing, sonny?" he asked.

Barron, having clearly been unprepared for this, did not reply right away. For a moment, he just stood there in minor shock, looking both uncomfortable and (was it possible?) somewhat amused.

"Er, very well," he answered, returning his father-in-law's hug with just one arm. "Thank you."

They pulled away and Tobias turned to his wife. "Still looks good after all this time, doesn't he dear?" he asked merrily.

But far from looking impressed, Guinevere stared at Barron looking indifferent and nodded her head once curtly.

"Barron," she said flatly.

Bambi looked at his father to his grandmother, feeling tension rising between them.

"Good to see you, Guinevere," said Barron, shifting uncomfortably as he spoke.

Bambi was glad when Oswald interrupted not even two seconds later.

"Well, why don't I show our guests to their room?" said Oswald in an optimistic voice. "And then perhaps some tea in the parlor? The four of you have much to catch up on."

"Hey, buddy?" Theodore whispered to Bambi as the adults began filing their way towards the staircase.

Bambi in leaned closer to hear Theodore.

"Don't take this the hard way or anything, but _that_ lady is your grandma?" Theodore asked, indicating Guinevere as she and the others began ascending the steps.

"I'm pretty sure," said Bambi, uncertain himself.

He had to admit that Guinevere was not acting at all like he had remembered. When he was little, she had always seemed as kind and welcoming as her own daughter had been. Had it really been so long since they had last seen each other?

"Well in that case," said Daisy nervously, "I'm really sorry I ran into her. Mama and Papa always tell me not to run in the entrance hall. I guess now I know why."

"No worries," Bambi replied, giving her a brotherly smile. "And I'm sorry too," he added, speaking to them both. "I don't know why she's acting like that. I hope that's just how she is after a long coach ride."

"Don't worry, we know what to do," said Theodore, winking at Daisy. "This calls for a cup of our Ma's special brew."

Bambi smiled. "No one can stay mad when they've had some of that," he agreed.

Half-an-hour later, the guests and hosts had assembled in the parlor. Bambi and Barron had taken seats on the sofa while the grandparents sat across from them in armchairs closer to the fireplace. For a few minutes, all was silent. Bambi exchanged a few awkward smiles with Tobias, both wanting to speak but unsure what to say. But when Bambi's eyes met Guinevere, she did not return his gaze. On the contrary, her eyes were moving from one side of the room to the other as though she was inspecting for insects or vermin. Was she privately criticizing Barron's taste in interior decor?

Before the silence could become too discomforting, Theodore entered the room pushing a trolley. All four of his little sisters came in after him, ready to serve.

"Good heavens, they're multiplying," Guinevere said loudly, her eyes fixed on the girls.

Everyone stared at her. Bambi tried not to groan or sigh.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you I was one of quadruplets?" Daisy asked in an ironically cheerful tone. "Well then, this is Trixie, Ria, and Tessie. And they're as pleased as I am to be serving you this afternoon."

Tobias greeted the others with a smile and a nod of his head.

"Well, however much you three look like Maisie," said Guinevere, "I do hope you at least surpass her in manners."

After that, the only sound to be heard was Daisy saying in a quiet, slightly crestfallen voice, "It's _Daisy_."

Bambi couldn't say he was happy with the way his grandmother was speaking to everyone who wasn't him and he didn't understand why she was doing it. Whatever the reason was, he hoped her spirits would lift up and she would start to make herself at home as the family caught up over tea.

But his hopes were soon dashed. He tried to enjoy his tea and have a pleasant conversation with his grandparents, but it was not easy to talk to Guinevere when she was either complaining or criticizing Theodore's sisters as they served. This began the moment Trixie began handing out teacups. She'd barely turned her back on Guinevere when the latter snapped her fingers at her, called her "Vicky", and told her her cup was chipped. After Guinevere had been given a new cup, Ria came around with the teapot. When she poured tea for Guinevere, she was curtly told, "Thank you, Gia. That will do," with a dismissive wave. When Daisy began walking about with a plate of biscuits, Guinevere completely ignored her and became more interested in Bambi discussing his studies than she would normally have been. Bambi, along with everyone else in the room, had noticed each of these incidents and held his tongue with difficulty. Theodore's sisters were as good as his own and he therefor saw it as his duty to defend them. On the other hand, he didn't want to offend his grandmother whom he hadn't seen for the entire latter half of his life. It was this alone that forced him to continue their conversation.

"Well it's nice to know you take your work seriously, lad," said Tobias as Bambi finished telling them about his most recent examination.

Bambi smiled in appreciation. Then he heard a clinking sound to his right. Barron had taken a sip of tea and set his cup back down on its saucer. Bambi then realized that Barron had been completely left out of the conversation.

"Well, my life isn't all work and no play," Bambi said. "I've been spending a lot of time with Dad lately. We've really gotten to know each other. Last week we..."

"Good heavens!"

Bambi stopped. Guinevere had just raised her teacup to her lips for the first time and was now coughing and spluttering.

"You boy!" she said, pointing a finger at Theodore. "This tea is absolutely bitter. Who made it?"

Theodore fidgeted. "Our mother," he said, not looking at her.

Bambi shrunk down in his seat. He didn't like where this was going. He also thought it was uncalled for. The tea tasted just fine to him. Was it possible Guinevere only made up this excuse to avert her attention away from Barron?

"Well if this is the best she can do, I hope it can be improved," said Guinevere. She looked at Tessie, who was standing by with cream and sugar in hand, and snapped her fingers again. "Bessie, if you please."

"Her name's Tessie, Grandma," Bambi corrected in the most polite tone he could muster.

He felt it necessary. Trixie, Ria, and Daisy had all corrected Guinevere when she had called them Vicky, Gia, and Maisie. But Tessie, ever the sensitive one, merely slouched and walked forward without saying a word.

Guinevere raised her cup to Tessie, who hovered the milk jug over it with a trembling hand. Tessie was shaking so hard that as she made to pour the milk into the cup, her arm jerked forward and she missed by inches, spilling a large quantity of milk onto Guniverere's sleeve.

"Oh for goodness sake," snapped Guinevere, trying to wipe the milk away with her hand.

"S-Sorry," Tessie squeaked.

"Honestly," Guinevere said irritably. "Are all the servants here incompetent children?"

What Bambi had feared suddenly happened. Tessie looked back at Guinevere with trembling lips and wide, sad eyes. She then dropped the milk jug and sugar bowl. Both smashed and spilled their contents onto the floor by Guinevere's feet. Guinevere, unconcerned about the distraught girl, drew her feet away from the mess. Tessie turned and ran sobbing back over to her siblings, throwing her arms around Theodore as she reached him. Bambi set down his tea, rose from his seat, and crossed the room to join the others in comforting Tessie.

"Guinevere, that was hardly called for," Barron said angrily.

As Bambi patted Tessie on the head, he looked over at his grandparents. Guinevere looked slightly abashed at being scolded.

"I... I... Excuse me."

She too set her tea down, rose, and hastily left the room without saying another word or looking at anyone. Tobias remained in his seat, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"Bambi, no offense," Theodore whispered after Guinevere had gone. "I know they're your family and all but when are they leaving?"

Bambi sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt Theodore had good reason for wondering this.

* * *

His grandmother's behavior was all Bambi could think about the next day, even during his lessons as Oswald noticed. When Bambi was supposed to be taking notes on the day's lecture, he was staring unfocused down at his parchment with his quill frozen in one spot, leaving a large black spot on the parchment. Oswald, concerned, asked him if he was feeling alright and Bambi miserably explained the situation and how Guinevere had been rude to everyone, save him, since she and Tobias had arrived.

"Try not to take it to heart, Prince Bambi," Oswald advised gently. "I'm sure it's difficult for your grandmother to be back here. The memory of losing her only child is probably still eating away at her."

That last sentence gave Bambi much to think about. Assuming Oswald was right in saying that Guinevere was still being haunted by the death of Bambi's mother, perhaps all she needed was to be reminded of a different memory of her. A happy one. Preferably one from when she was young and living under her parents' roof. Or perhaps from... her days as a chorus girl. Yes! That was perfect! His mother had had a great experience with the Girls' Chorus and surely his grandparents must've loved watching her perform. Bambi knew what he had to do, and he knew just who to turn to for help...

Faline arrived at the castle shortly before dinner that evening. Bambi met up with her in the entrance hall and told her everything. Faline, most likely because she was being asked to put on a private performance for a rather critical audience, looked hesitant.

"Bambi, you know I'm happy to help, but are you sure this will work?" she asked skeptically.

Bambi shrugged. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Well..." Faline began.

"Listen," said Bambi patiently, "I just want my grandparents to be happy while they're here. Maybe hearing you sing will bring back some good memories of my mother."

Faline nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense," she said, still sounding unsure.

"Please?" Bambi asked, rather pitifully. "I don't know what else to do."

Faline looked thoughtful and finally said, "Alright. But only because they're your family."

Bambi felt as though he could kiss her right then and there. And he would have if not for the arrival of an interruption in the form of his grandfather.

"There you are, Bambi. I've been..." said Tobias, who had appeared at Bambi's side as though by magic. "Hello, who have we here?" he asked, looking down at Faline with an inquisitive smile.

"This is Faline," said Bambi, trying not to return Tobias' sly grin. "Faline, my grandpa."

Faline smiled and extended her hand to Tobias. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"Pleasure, my dear," said Tobias, shaking Faline's hand. His eyes then flickered over to Bambi and he adopted an unusually deep tone of voice. "You never told us you were seeing anyone, lad," he teased.

"Must've slipped my mind," said Bambi, trying not to blush. "I invited her over for dinner and to... well to..."

He wasn't quite sure how to put his and Faline's intentions into words. His hope, of course, was to try to lift his grandmother's spirit with a good memory of his mother. But how on earth was he supposed to say that to his grandfather?

"To give everyone a special preview of the solo I'm doing at my next concert," Faline covered. "I'm in the Girls' Chorus," she added conversationally. She knew by now that Bambi's mother had been in the Girls' Chorus in her youth.

"Is that so?" asked Tobias.

Faline nodded.

Tobias looked at Bambi again. "Pretty _and_ musically inclined. You sure know how to pick 'em, lad," he said, elbowing Bambi in the side.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Bambi said, who could feel himself really blushing.

"Well, what do you say we introduce her to your grandmother?" asked Tobias brightly.

Hoping Guinevere would take as much a liking to Faline as Tobias had, Bambi nodded. As they left the entrance hall and made their way to dinner, Bambi felt Faline nudge him.

"I like him, he's funny," she whispered, looking as though she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Bambi nodded in agreement. He hoped she wasn't laughing at how he had blushed.

"Is your grandma like him?" Faline asked.

Bambi preferred not to answer with words. Instead he gave her a face that very clearly read, "Not really." Faline didn't say another word.

In the dining room, Bambi introduced Faline to his grandmother. Guinevere greeted Faline politely but unenthusiastically. Bambi, feeling as uneasy as Faline looked, was glad that dinner was announced mere seconds later. They spent most of the meal discussing when and how Bambi and Faline had met, how long they had been seeing each other, and how they were doing as a young couple. Tobias was as jovial and social as ever. Guinevere was pleasant for the most part, but Bambi noticed that she spoke exclusively to him and seemed almost uninterested whenever Faline spoke. Barron, just like at tea the day before, was almost completely left out of the conversation.

After everyone had eaten their fill and the dishes had been cleared, Bambi announced to Guinevere that Faline would be singing for them in the parlor. And so the entire family plus Faline assembled in the parlor. Everyone else sat on the couch, Bambi sitting between his father and grandmother, while Faline stood before them in front of the fireplace. She serenaded them with the same song she had sung at the spring concert. Bambi sat and listened happily. To his mind, Faline sounded as marvelous as ever, even without any instruments accompanying her. She sang it as beautifully as Bambi remembered his mother always had. Surely Guinevere would agree. This, Bambi felt, would surely lift her spirits. But just as Faline was entering the second verse...

"Stop!" said Guinevere in a raised voice that made everyone jump. "Stop! Please, just stop!"

She needn't have repeated herself. Faline had head her the first time and was now standing there looking as stunned as everyone else.

"I'm sorry, my dear," she said solemnly to Faline. "You're a lovely girl, but I cannot sit here and let you insult me with that song. It was... _her_ song."

Bambi understood. He knew better than anyone that his mother had also sung that song when she was in the Girls' Chorus, though he knew this specifically because she had sung it to him as a lullaby when he was small. So much for his plan, he thought. He had hoped that this would bring back happy memories of his mother, but it had done nothing but cause his grandmother more grief.

"Excuse me," said Guinevere. And she left.

Tobias briefly apologized to Faline, told her he would have loved to have heard the rest, and then ran off after his wife, leaving Bambi, Faline, and Barron alone.

"I... I don't know what to say," Faline stammered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend her."

"No, it's my fault," said Bambi, staring down at his boots. "I should've known it'd just make her more miserable. I guess nothing's gonna help now."

He felt Barron's arm encircle him in a comforting manner.

"I'd better go," said Faline, making every effort to sound casual.

Bambi and Barron both wished her goodnight and she too left the parlor. Father and son were now alone. Bambi, having just about enough of trying, leaned exhaustedly against Barron.

"Are you alright?" Barron asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Bambi sighed. "I'm at the end of my rope, Dad. How am I supposed to make her feel happy now? It's not that I'm not thrilled to see her and Grandpa for the first time in half my life, but I'd appreciate it if she didn't act like the rest of you are beneath her."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" asked Barron, his tone more suggestive than demanding.

"Because I don't want her to think I'm confronting her," admitted Bambi. "Then she'll get mad at me too and their whole visit will be ruined. Besides, I love her too much to hurt her feelings."

"Bambi," said Barron in an almost amused voice, "they both came all this way just to see you. They love you that much. I'm thoroughly convinced she'll hear you out if you just tell her how you feel about her behavior."

"Okay, but still," said Bambi stubbornly, "how do I start that conversation? 'Hi, Grandma. Please stop treating my family and friends like dirt. It's not making anyone here happy. Thanks Bye'."

"Now Bambi, there will be times in your life when you'll have to stand up to all sorts of people, even loved ones," said Barron sagely. "It's hard, I know. But there are other ways to do so besides mere confrontation. In this case, for instance, perhaps all you need to do is try to reason with your grandmother."

"How?" Bambi asked.

"Just go to her. Approach subtly and with dignity, speak to her like you normally would, and be polite but sincere when you tell her," Barron explained encouragingly.

Bambi considered this and decided that, although it did seem a better solution than a direct confrontation, he still wasn't sure what kind of conclusion they would come to or even if Guinevere would hear him out.

"I guess I could try," he said slowly. "But I won't expect it to be a very long talk."

"Well all the same," said Barron, "I want you to try to make peace. They're still part of our family. And if, heaven forbid, anything should happen to me, I'd want you to be in their care until you come of age."

Bambi knew these were excellent points, though he didn't like the idea of the last one ever coming true and quickly banished it from his mind.

"Okay, I'll talk to her," he agreed.

Later that night, Bambi made his way to his grandparents' guest bedroom. Barron did not accompany him. They both agreed that this was a walk he had to take alone, even if he was apprehensive. When he reached their bedroom door, he knocked, half hoping that they would be asleep. The other half of him was relieved when Tobias opened the door.

"I need to talk to Grandma. Is she awake?" he whispered, not wanting Guinevere to hear him even if she wasn't sleeping.

Tobias nodded in reply and, before letting Bambi enter the room, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as though wishing him luck. He seemed to have a thorough understanding of the situation. He moved aside and opened the door so as to let Bambi pass.

Bambi walked in to find Guinevere sitting fully dressed on the side of the bed looking wide awake but somber. He walked over to the bed, shaking slightly as he did so, and came to a stop directly in front of her.

"Grandma, can we talk?" he asked abruptly.

Guinevere neither spoke nor made eye contact with him. Maybe, he thought, he had made it too obvious that he had a bone to pick with her.

"Can I sit?" he asked, indicating the empty space beside her on the bed.

She nodded once, still not making eye contact.

Bambi smiled his thanks, hoping he looked more friendly, and sat down next to her. He then began searching for the right words to say to her next, but she spared him the trouble.

"I know what this is about, Bambi," she said before Bambi had even opened his mouth. "You think I'm horrible, don't you?"

Well, Bambi thought, the cards had been laid on the table now, although her words weren't the exact ones he would've used.

"No I don't," he said sincerely. "But I'm not too happy with how you've been treating everyone I care about since you got here," he added calmly. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you've been rude to all my friends and my girlfriend and you won't even talk to Dad. And I'd like to know why that is, if it's not too much trouble."

There was a long pause as Guinevere closed her eyes and took a deep, silent breath through her nostrils. She appeared to be buying herself time to find the adequate words to explain her behavior.

"Bambi, please try to understand," she said imploringly. "I have nothing personal against your father, your friends, or your... er... Fantine."

"Faline," Bambi corrected.

"Yes, of course," she said quickly. "It's just that we came all this way to see _you_. And you're extremely lucky we did, I might add. We've tried to come visit you so many times over the years, but we've never managed to make more than half the journey. The thought of coming back here has always been too overwhelming."

When she finished speaking, she looked as though she was about to cry. Bambi looked at her, now aware of just what had been causing her to behave so bitterly. This kingdom was where his mother had been born and raised, where she had fallen in love, where she had married and become queen, where she'd given birth to her parents' only grandchild... and where she'd met her untimely death. Bambi now realized how right Oswald had been. It was not the inhabitants of the kingdom or the castle that had caused Guinevere such grief, it was simply being back where her daughter had perished. Bambi, of course, understood. He had loved, lost, and missed his mother too. But that was hardly an excuse to unleash so much anger on everyone else.

"Does it really hurt that much to be back here?" he asked patiently.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't dream of coming back," Guinevere admitted, placing her slender hand down on Bambi's slightly larger one. "You're all we have left of your mother."

"What about Dad?" he asked suddenly. "Mother loved him as much as she loved me. Doesn't that make him part of your family too?"

Guinevere stared at him, making no noise except for breathing. She seemed to be debating whether or not there was truth in Bambi's words. She looked over at Tobias and gave him a questioning sort of look, as though asking for his opinion in this matter. He raised his eyebrows at her, apparently telling her that there was no denying that Barron was, by law or otherwise, still a member of their family.

Guinevere looked at her grandson again. Bambi returned her gaze with sympathy and understanding in his bright brown eyes.

"Grandma, I know what you're feeling and it means a lot to me that you came to see me even if it's hard for you," said Bambi earnestly. "But you shouldn't be taking out all your pain on everyone else. I love Dad and Faline. And the servants are my best friends. They've all been helping me to move on with my life and to get over the pain of losing Mother. That doesn't mean I don't still miss her or that I'm trying to forget she ever existed. I'm just saying it helps to have the rest of my family and friends there for me. And it also helps to remember all the good times I had with Mother," he added, hoping she would get his hint.

Guinevere gave him an inquisitive look. "Is that why your Faline friend was singing your mother's song to us?"

Bambi nodded. "I asked her to sing. I wanted you to forget about grieving and remember something great about Mother."

Guinevere beamed at him. "Well, then I'm sorry I ever stopped her. Thank you, Bambi," she said proudly. "That was very kind of you. And you're right: I've been living with this grief for far too long. Heaven knows it's made me unpopular."

Bambi wanted to say, "I've noticed," but thought better of it. Instead, he replied with, "Well, it's not too late to make amends. What do you think? Can we still make your visit a happy one?"

"I'd be more than willing to begin again," she replied without hesitation. "Though that may no longer depend on me alone. We should check first to see if your father and your friends are willing to give me a second chance."

And they were. Guinevere gave her sincerest apologies to everyone whom she had offended since her arrival. Over the next few days, Bambi, Barron, Faline, and the servants made every effort to make her feel welcome and she, to their relief, gratefully accepted the gesture.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for Tobias and Guinevere to return home. Bambi and his father saw them off in the entrance hall.

"Thanks for coming, Grandma," Bambi said to Guinevere.

"It was so good to see you again, sweetheart," she replied. "And I want to thank you for what you've taught me. We'll always miss your mother, but this place holds so many happy memories that outnumber the one that's haunted me for all these years," she finished, actually smiling.

"Does that mean I can expect you to actually bring me Christmas and birthday presents in person from now on?" Bambi asked, hinting that he hoped they would come and visit again.

"You have our word," she promised. She then pulled him into a hug. "We'll see you soon, dear."

Bambi returned her hug, completely wholeheartedly this time.

They pulled apart and then it was Tobias' turn to say goodbye to their grandson.

"Goodbye, lad," he said, throwing his arms around Bambi.

"Bye, Grandpa."

"Come up and see us sometime," said Tobias as the broke apart. Then he turned his eyes to Barron. "Both of you."

Bambi looked expectantly up at his father, who was smiling.

"We'll come visit you soon," Barron said fondly.

"We'll look forward to it, sonny," said Tobias, hugging Barron just as he had done when they had first arrived. "Take care of yourself and the boy."

Barron returned the hug, with both arms this time. "I will."

When they pulled apart, Barron turned to his mother-in-law and said, "Safe travels, Guinevere."

"Thank you for having us, Barron," she replied.

As they hugged, Bambi smiled, relieved that they had buried the hatchet and were willing to be a family again. Then Tobias and Guinevere made their way out through he front doors. Bambi waved goodbye to them, this time certain that he would see them again very soon.


	9. The Last Lonely Sick Day

It was late in the afternoon. Bambi had just finished his lessons for the day, and not a moment too soon. This day had been an unusually cold and gloomy one. And the weather had taken its toll on the young prince's health. Bambi had woken up that morning feeling tired and achey and it was with some reluctance that he had gotten out of bed. He had gotten through the day as he would normally have done, but it had been a close shave. He had gotten worse as the day had progressed. By the time his lessons had ended, he was pale, lightheaded, and sulky and Oswald had sympathetically advised him to have a cup of hot tea and get some rest.

After going down to the kitchen for some tea, Bambi felt a bit warmer but was eager to lie down. The trouble was that he simply hadn't the energy to walk all the way to his room. So instead, he decided to save what little energy he had and went to lie down in the parlor. As he walked through a hallway and past a long, rectangular mirror on the wall, Bambi couldn't help but stop and see if he looked as bad on the outside as he felt on the inside. There was not a trace of his usual handsome self in his reflection. No healthy color in his pale skin. No cheerful, slightly curious gleam in his tired eyes. Even his usually untidy hair seemed limp and lifeless.

When he finally reached the parlor, he found it empty and dreary. It was still very gloomy outside and the room was cold. But Bambi had no energy to light a fire in the grate. He simply dragged himself over to the couch and gratefully slumped down onto it. He kicked off his boots, lay down on his side and curled up, trying to keep warm.

Ignoring the gloom that surrounded him, Bambi lay there and waited for sleep to overcome him. Personal experience had taught him that sleep was the best way to help a lonely person who was feeling unwell to pass the time. This was not the first day of its kind after all. If truth be told, Bambi had long since gotten used to being alone when he was sick. His father had always excused him from his lessons and duties if it was necessary, but his compassion had only ever gone that far. He had never taken time off from his own schedule to be there to comfort his sick son. Not that Bambi's hopes had ever been high. He had known, or at least he _thought_ he had known, his father better than to assume he would ever put family before royal duties.

But of course, that was in the past. And things between Bambi and his father were much better now. Surely Barron would willingly sit at Bambi's side now, wouldn't he?

But in any case, Bambi had already made himself comfortable. He had no energy to rise up and go searching for his father. He'd probably collapse from exhaustion before he even found him anyway. So he stayed put and, within minutes, felt sleep washing over him. He yawned once and finally dozed off without another thought.

Bambi woke up sometime later in the same position he had been in when he'd fallen asleep. Actually... not the _exact_ same position. The side of his head seemed to be resting on something that felt rather like a pillow. Only it couldn't have been a pillow. It felt much too solid. What was more, the room felt pleasantly warm. The vague sound of flames crackling some feet away told him someone had lit a fire in the fireplace. Feeling too tired and comfortable to care about who had done it, Bambi let out a yawn and gratefully rested his head against the strange pillow-like substance.

Before he could get too comfortable, he felt someone place their hand on his upper arm and give it a slight squeeze. Bambi didn't need to open his eyes to see the person's face or even hear their voice to figure out who it was. He knew this person by their touch: firm and strong but gentle, warm, and loving.

"Dad," Bambi said in a weak but happy voice.

He realized now that the thing he was resting his head against was Barron's knee.

"I'm here," he heard his father say in a comforting voice that was barely higher than a whisper. "I'm here."

Bambi still felt tired and lightheaded and his eyes remained shut, but at that moment the feeling of gloom and loneliness seemed to just melt away. For the first time in his life, his father was there for him when he was sick. This was a moment he would remember for the rest of his days. Feeling contently warm and well looked after, Bambi yawned and dozed of yet again. The last thing he felt was Barron's hand ruffling his hair, and the last thing he thought was how he had discovered yet another great thing about having his father in his life.


	10. Read it and Weep

Theodore's little sister Ria was wise beyond her years. She was articulate, witty, had an eye for detail, and enjoyed reading for fun. Most people who knew her agreed that there were only two people in the palace who were smarter than she was: Oswald and King Barron himself. Bambi often said, only half joking, that when he became king, his first official act would be to make Ria his royal advisor. But like most highly intelligent people, she could also be stubborn. She hated making mistakes and had trouble admitting when she'd made one. But one day she learned that admitting your mistakes is a much wiser decision than hiding them.

On the day our story begins, Ria was reading in the shade of the tree in the castle courtyard. She, like Bambi, found this a great place to read in private. She tried not to appear bored as she flicked through the yellowed pages of her book. She'd read it so many times, and it showed both in her and the book. Like the other books she owned, it was secondhand and in poor condition. Still, she'd always been polite when her parents had presented them to her. She knew it was the best they could do. New books were expensive and her parents had four other children to care for.

As she finished each page, she gingerly turned to the next one already knowing what words she would find there. This didn't feel right to her. She'd always felt that turning to a new page should be a thrilling experience. You were supposed to wonder, not know, what you would find as you made your way through a good book. But she knew this book backwards and forwards. She'd read it more times than she could count. And the same could be said for all her other books, so why bother going to get a different one?

Having finally had enough, Ria slammed the book shut and threw it across the courtyard for good measure. She sighed loudly and then slumped down onto her back, gazing up into the tree branches that spread about high over her head.

Moments later, Bambi came into her line of vision. He was looking down at her with a solemn sort of smile on his face.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, "I think you dropped something." He held up the book that Ria had just thrown. Evidently he had seen this happen from a distance.

"Hm," said Ria, distastefully eyeing the book in Bambi's hand.

Bambi snickered. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Hm," Ria repeated.

Bambi sat down on the ground next to her. "Look, Ria," he said. "If you don't like what's happening in the story, there's no need to take it out on the book. Especially when it looks like it's been through enough already," he added, examining the slightly dented cover of the book.

"I only hate it because I know exactly what's gonna happen next," said Ria jadedly. "The knight slays the dragon, rescues the princess, gets rewarded beyond his wildest dreams, they all live happily ever after, and, you guessed it, _the end_."

"Hm," said Bambi, pretending to be impressed. "Thanks for filling me in. I wondered how it was gonna end," he said jokingly. "So I take it you've read it more than once?"

"I've read it _repeatedly_ ," said Ria. "Along with every other book I own. I can recite them all by heart. I am so bored! I'm hungry for new material!" Each sentence she spoke was more hostile than the one before.

Bambi allotted her a moment to settle down before saying, "Well, there's always the library."

"Been there, done that," said Ria sulkily. "Those books are all old and dusty. I wish I could have a _new_ new book. One that's not old and beat up. One that hasn't been drawn on and isn't missing any pages. And one I can call my own," she finished, with a hint of longing in her voice now.

"You know? My dad and I are heading out today to see my grandparents."

Ria gave him a questioning look.

"So I'm gonna be gone for a whole week," he continued. "And I really hate to think of all my books sitting up in my room collecting dust."

Ria's eyebrows raised.

"And they were all brand new when I got them. I've read most of them by now, but they're still in pretty good shape. I don't suppose you know a responsible guy, _or girl_ , who'd like to keep an eye on them while I'm gone? And maybe even borrow them if they'd like?"

It was all Ria could do not to jump up and hug him. And she happily agreed.

The two of them left the courtyard and went up to Bambi's bedroom. Once inside, Bambi led Ria over to his writing desk. Ria couldn't believe her eyes. A dozen or so books were neatly arranged between two bookends. Their covers were sleek and beautiful and they looked almost brand new.

"Wow," said Ria absentmindedly.

"Help yourself to any one you'd like," said Bambi happily. "For the next week they're all yours."

"Are you sure about this? I'm almost afraid to touch these," said Ria.

"Oh, come on," said Bambi encouragingly. "I know you're responsible. I know I can trust you to take care of them."

Although she was apprehensive about being left in charge of such a grand collection of books, it meant a lot to Ria that Bambi trusted her this much. So she reached forward and, with a tentative hand, selected a book with a handsome dark green cover. Her eyes widened in amazement as she examined the title stamped in gold lettering.

"Ooh, Shakespeare," she said, suddenly disregarding her nerves.

The two of them said goodbye and Ria, book in hand, left Bambi to finish packing.

Resuming her spot under the tree in the courtyard, Ria opened the book to the first page and began to read. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she reading something she'd never read before, but the book she was holding was in almost new condition. There were no missing or tattered pages, no dents on the cover, and it even had a hint of that new book smell. On top of all that, this book belonged to the prince himself. All that combined made this book seem almost sacred to Ria.

By the time she'd finished reading, it was early in the afternoon. She could honestly say it had been the best reading experience she'd ever had. She was almost sorry that it had ended.

Ria got to her feet and left the courtyard to return Bambi's book to his room. When she got there, Bambi and had already left. Ria walked over to his desk and carefully placed the book back in its place amongst the others. As she did so, another book next to it caught her eye. One with a deep blue cover. Deciding there was still a little time before her parents needed her in the kitchen, Ria took it and began reading as she left the room.

Over the next couple of days, Ria did little more than read. When she wasn't needed in the kitchen, she was either in the courtyard reading or else in Bambi's room to return the book she'd finished and exchange it for a new one. She found that as soon as she'd started on a new book, she didn't seem to want to put it down. Before long, she was reading almost everywhere she went. She read alone in the shade while her sisters played in the sun. She read late into the night by the light of a candle, careful not to wake her family. She even read as she helped wash the breakfast dishes, with the book propped up against a milk jug and her barely noticing the growing stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

It wasn't until dinner on the third day that Ria suddenly became aware of just how obsessed she had become. The family was gathered at the circular table in the kitchen and Mr. Hare had just said grace.

"Ria? Ria?"

Ria was so caught up in her current book that she barely heard her mother repeatedly saying her name. Only when Tessie began tapping her on the shoulder did she finally look up.

"Huh? What?" she asked, looking around to see that her entire family was staring at her.

"No reading at the table, please," her mother said.

Ria looked down at her book again and felt herself blush slightly.

"Oh. Sorry, Mama," she said, closing the book and setting it down.

As Ria helped herself to a baked potato, Trixie suddenly said, "I've never seen that book before. Is it new?"

Realizing Trixie was talking to her, Ria said, "Oh. Uh, no. It's Bambi's."

She had said this in a completely casual voice, as though she thought borrowing books from the prince was something people did everyday. So she was slightly taken aback when she noticed everyone was staring at her yet again.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

" _Prince_ Bambi?" Theodore asked skeptically. "As in my best friend Prince Bambi?"

"The same," said Ria.

"So the prince goes outta town for a week and you think it's okay to just help yourself to his stuff?" Theodore asked in a surprisingly serious, almost accusative, tone of voice.

"He said I could," said Ria defensively. "I wouldn't use his books without consent. He's letting me look after them while he's away."

"Yeah, well he once let Trixie ride his horse and look what that led to," said Theodore.

Trixie glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Ria, that was very considerate of him," said Mrs. Hare. "And it's good that you're enjoying this task that he set you, but I hope that you're also taking it seriously."

"That's right, Ria," agreed Mr. Hare. "Prince Bambi doesn't want you just to enjoy reading his books. He expects you to treat them with care until he gets back. And that's a big responsibility. Those aren't like the books you're used to."

Ria nodded wisely. None of this was news to her, especially not that last part. She'd noticed from the beginning that these books were much nicer than any book she'd ever owned. She'd even felt apprehensive at first when she'd seen them on Bambi's desk and realized that he was putting her in charge of them for an entire week. But these nerves had vanished when Bambi had told her how responsible she was. There was no need, she felt, for her parents to be telling her all this.

"I know," she said sincerely. "I'm being careful with them. I've read most of them from cover to cover and haven't even wrinkled a page."

"Still," said her mother, "you never know when something might go wrong. And, forgive me for saying so dear, but you do tend to forget what's going on around you whenever you pick up a book."

Theodore and the other girls all nodded and made concurring statements. But Ria ignored them.

"Mama, Papa," she said patiently, "I appreciate your advise, but it's all for naught. Bambi trusts me with his books, he told me so himself. He even said I was responsible. And when he comes home in a few days, he'll see that he left his books in the right hands. Trust me," she finished, and began to eat.

Mr. and Mrs. Hare exchanged looks and, apparently deciding they had said all they had to say, closed the case and continued with their dinner.

This was a prime example of just how stubborn Ria could be. Her parents had warned her to take her task seriously and to be careful with Bambi's books, but she felt it was unnecessary. Bambi knew she was responsible and even had the courtesy to tell her this. And so far, she had lived up to this expectation. As she had stated, she had already gotten through several books without causing any damage to them. But, as her parents had said, she had no way of knowing when something might happen to change that.

* * *

It happened the day before Bambi and his father were to return. Ria had selected the final book from Bambi's collection (one with a purple cover) and was making her way to the courtyard to read it. Once outside, she instinctively made her way over to the familiar tree, eyes glued to the book all the while.

As she slowly crossed the courtyard, Ria was so caught up in the book that she completely ignored two things. The first was that although it was a bright and sunny day, the ground beneath her was muddy and wet from the previous night's downpour. The second was that she was not alone in the courtyard. Some yards away, Daisy was having fun jumping and stomping around on the waterlogged grass.

"Hi, Ria!" Daisy called. "Whatcha doing? You wanna jump puddles with me?"

Ria neither listened nor answered. She just kept her attention on the book in her hands.

"Ria!?" Daisy called again.

Still Ria did not respond. She was almost in the shade of the tree when it happened.

"Ria!"

Daisy had appeared at Ria's side so suddenly, said her name so loudly, and nudged her on the shoulder with such force that Ria gave an involuntary scream and toppled over. She hit the soggy ground with a resounding _SQUISH_. For the slightest second, Ria was relieved that she had been holding something out in front of her with both hands. This had allowed her to land on her hands and knees, thus preventing her from receiving a face full of wet earth. But it wasn't until after she had sighed in relief and opened her eyes that she remembered exactly _what_ she had been holding in front of her. Her book - _Bambi's_ book - which had been in almost brand new condition not five minutes previously was now splattered with mud and blades of grass. Ria felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh my gosh. Ria, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get your attention. Here, let me help you up," Daisy offered nervously.

But Ria didn't want Daisy's assistance, let alone her apology. At the moment all she wanted was to crawl under a rock. As she staggered to her feet, she stared down at the ruined book and wondered if there was any chance of restoring it to its former glory, preferably before Bambi's return the next day.

"Ria, I..." Daisy began.

"Just forget it!" said Ria desperately.

Leaving Daisy behind, Ria darted out of the courtyard, slipping once or twice as she went, and ran to the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she finally burst through the doors to the kitchen, she was glad to find it empty. Ria ran over to the sink, not even noticing the muddy footprints she had left behind her, and hurriedly filled it with water and suds. She then wetted a dish towel, wrung it out in her hands, and tried to wash the mud away from the book's cover. This did not have the desired effect. The soapy water had managed to wash away only _some_ of the mud and, to Ria's horror, a fair amount of lettering from the book itself. Panic-stricken, Ria dried the water off with a dry towel. By this time though, the damage had already been done. Bambi's book was now stained, faded, and utterly unrecognizable.

Then she heard footsteps.

"Ooh, somebody's be in trouble," said Trixie's voice.

"You'd better have that cleaned up before Mama and Papa get back," agreed Tessie.

Knowing they were talking to her, Ria spun around to face them. "I know I ruined it! You don't have to rub it in!" she snapped at them.

To her surprise, Trixie and Tessie weren't actually looking at her. Both their eyes were fixed on the kitchen floor. Ria looked down and noticed for the first time the muddy footprints she had just planted. Feeling rather dumb, Ria quickly hid Bambi's book beneath her apron before either of them could look up at her.

"Uh, but don't worry," she covered. "I'll get that straightened up. I just need to take care of something and then I'll have the floor cleaned faster than you can say 'bibliophile'."

She then darted out of the kitchen before Trixie or Tessie could say a word and made her way to her bedroom. Once there, she shut the door behind her, unveiled Bambi's book, and stared down at it sadly. _How could I have let this happen?_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered what her parents had told her just a few days earlier about being careful with other peoples' belongings. And she thought of how she'd failed to heed their instructions and how she had done the very thing they had warned her about. She had allowed herself to become so obsessed with reading Bambi's books that she had forgotten about keeping them clean and safe. What would they say if they found out? More importantly, what would Bambi say? Neither party would say she was responsible, that was for sure.

At that moment, Ria no longer felt like the witty, clever, responsible girl everyone thought she was. If she was responsible, she wouldn't have gotten herself into this situation. Instead, she was a frightened ten-year-old girl whose stubbornness had caused her to ignore her parents, break a promise she had made to a friend, and fail in the task of caring for something that didn't belong to her.

Not knowing what else to do, Ria hid the ruined book under her bed where no one would be able find it. She would worry about what she would tell Bambi later. Right now, there were other matters to attend to, such as cleaning up the mess she'd made in the kitchen and hoping that Daisy, who was the lone witness in the book's destruction besides Ria herself, wouldn't say a word to anyone else.

* * *

By lunchtime the next day, Ria still didn't know what she would say to Bambi, and he was due home anytime now. She knew she couldn't hide it from him forever. She didn't know if it was his favorite book, but the cover was purple - his favorite color. He'd surely notice it was missing.

It was small consolation that Daisy hadn't mentioned the book to anyone else in the family. Possibly, she had had so much fun splashing around in puddles that se'd forgotten all about it. _Typical_ , Ria thought.

The family had just finished eating and began to clear the dishes when Oswald appeared through the kitchen doors and announced that Bambi and King Barron had returned. Ria nearly dropped her plate. Theodore anxiously ran off to welcome his friend home. Mr. and Mrs. Hare, certain that the king and prince would be requiring sustenance after their long journey, haphazardly began to make tea and asked the girls to finish clearing the dishes.

Once the dishes were all in the sink, Ria, knowing Bambi would be turning up any minute, offered to wash them. She decided that if she appeared to be busy, Bambi might overlook her, thereby allotting her a little more time to think of something to say about the book. So she filled the sink with soapy water and began scrubbing the dishes, thinking very hard as she did so.

In no time at all, Bambi and Theodore's voices could be heard outside the kitchen doors.

"You're sure it fits you alright? I wasn't sure if I got the right size."

"No no, it's great. And it fits like a glove. Thanks a lot, buddy."

Ria scrubbed the plate in her hand more vigorously so as to appear harder at work than she was. Seconds later, the doors opened and in came Theodore followed by Bambi and King Barron. Ria looked up only for a moment to join her family in greeting Bambi and his father. Bambi was hugging Tessie and carrying a large sack over his shoulder. Theodore was wearing a handsome red vest that he had not been wearing earlier. Ria then returned to her scrubbing and bit her lip. If there was anything in that sack for her, she didn't deserve... especially if it was a book.

As had been expected, King Barron requested tea and the rest of the Hare family obliged. While the rest of the family busied themselves preparing the tea tray, Theodore stood by and caught up with his friend. Ria heard him asking about the trip and about how his grandparents were doing.

"Yeah, they're great. And their village is incredible. It's a great place to do a little shopping," Bambi replied, indicating the sack that was slung over his shoulder.

"I'll say. Take a look at what he picked up for me!" Theodore announced to his family.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ria saw her brother striking a ridiculous pose, proudly displaying his new vest. It really was a nice one, although it did clash a bit with his casual orange shirt and brown pants.

"How lucky am I, huh?" Theodore asked the group at large. "I've got the best buddy in the whole world. I must really mean a lot to him."

Bambi scoffed and lightly slapped Theodore on the arm with the back of his hand. "Don't go thinking _you're_ so special," he teased. "I got something for everyone; Faline, Florean, you, and the girls."

At the sound of the last two words, the four Hare girls all stopped what they were doing. There was silence for a moment. Then Trixie, Daisy, and Tessie dropped whatever they were holding. They ran over to Bambi, stopping inches in front of him, and looked expectantly up at him. The adults all chuckled.

"I should've known that was coming," Bambi said with a smile.

 _So should I,_ Ria thought, scrubbing the soapy dish in her hand extra vigorously out of both anger and nerves.

"Ria?" said Theodore's voice.

Ria winced slightly and looked up from her work to face everyone else.

"Didn't you hear him?" Theodore asked her. "He's got somethin' for you."

Ria chuckled nervously. Feeling she had no choice now, she set down the soapy dish, dried her hands on her apron, and walked over to receive her gift, hoping it wouldn't be a new book.

"Okay Bambi, we're all here now," said Daisy, unable to control herself. "Don't keep us in suspense. I wanna see... uh, please," she added innocently.

Far from being offended, Bambi chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Let's see," he said, removing the sack from his shoulder and reaching inside.

He then pulled out one amateurishly wrapped parcel after another and began handing them out.

"Trixie... Daisy... Tessie and... Ria."

Ria took the parcel he held out to her and felt her heart sink. It was just as she had feared. She could tell what her present was just by the way it felt through the brown paper. By now, she was very familiar with the way books felt in her hands. So instead of opening it, she watched with everyone else as Trixie, Daisy, and Tessie unwrapped a stuffed toy horse, a tin whistle, and a silver charm bracelet respectively.

"Aw! It looks just like Serenity's filly!" said Trixie, admiring her dark gray plushy from all angles.

"Ooh, pretty," said Tessie, fastening her charm bracelet onto her wrist. "And it first perfectly!"

"Wow!" said Daisy in awe as she eyed her tin whistle.

She then lifted it to her lips and blew hard. The piercing sound it made made everyone cover their ears, but Daisy didn't seem to notice.

"I'm an expert already," Daisy said in naive pride. "Thanks a lot, Bambi!"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Bambi," said Theodore sarcastically, giving Bambi a very dark look. "She's never gonna put that thing down. She's gonna drive us all crazy."

"Hey, it was that or a tambourine," said Bambi in a quiet voice.

Theodore looked back at Daisy, who was still making a great deal of noise with her tin whistle.

He then turned to Bambi and said, "Thank you," as though deciding that the tin whistle would truly make him less crazy than a tambourine.

Ria stood by and pretended to be more interested in her sister's gifts than she really was, hoping Bambi would be so caught up in how much they loved theirs that he would forget that he had given her one too. No such luck.

"Ria?" Bambi said suddenly, making her look up at him. "Aren't you gonna open yours?"

This caused every head in the room to turn Ria's way. She gave them all an unconvincing smile and shakily removed the paper. When she'd finished, a brand new book with a sky blue cover that matched her dress perfectly was there in her hands.

Ria stared down at the beautiful novel not feeling at all like her usual self. A week ago, she would have leapt with joy if someone had presented her with a brand new book. But looking at this one, all she could think was how much she didn't deserve it and how she was bound to ruin it.

"Is something wrong?" Bambi asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Keep it," she said suddenly, thrusting the book back into his hands.

"Why?" asked Bambi, taken by surprise.

"I don't want it. I don't _deserve_ it," said Ria quickly. "I never want to see a brand new book as long as I live. I'll just ruin it like I ruined your..."

Ria stopped herself before she could go any further. But it was too late. She had said enough. Everyone stared at her in silent suspicion. It was terrible. Ria stood there hating every uncomfortably quiet second. The chips were down now. She had more or less confessed and knew now that she was in for a world of trouble.

"Ria?" Mrs. Hare finally said.

Ria looked nervously up at her parents.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" her mother asked, hands on her hips.

Ria sighed.

"I'll be be right back," she said glumly.

Feeling everyone's eyes watching her, Ria walked out of the kitchen, dragging her feet as she did so, and went to retrieve the book she had damaged from under her bed. When she returned moments later, she walked up to Bambi, looked up at him with sad eyes and a hanging head, and held the book out to him, trembling.

Looking more puzzled than angry, Bambi took it from her and examined the faded, mud-stained cover. "Is this mine?" he asked, sounding as though he didn't really need an explanation.

Ria nodded and gazed down at the kitchen floor.

"Ria, what did your father tell you?" said Mrs. Hare sternly.

In spite of the situation, Theodore looked instinctively at his mother and then shook his head. "It's so weird to hear Ma say that to someone else," he said to no one in particular. Everyone ignored him.

"I know. I'm sorry," Ria said to her parents.

"There's no point in apologizing to _us_ , young lady," said Mr. Hare, nodding pointedly at Bambi.

But Bambi held up a hand and said, "It's fine. At least it's just this one... It _is_ just this one, right?" he added, looking at Ria.

Ria nodded.

"Well all the same, Ria, you were in charge of _all_ of them," Mrs. Hare continued. "I hope you learned something from this."

Unsure of what to say in response, Ria stared sadly at the ground. There was silence for a few seconds and then...

"I _know_ she learned something from this."

To Ria's amazement, it was King Barron who had spoken. She looked questioningly up at him and he gave her a surprisingly kind look. He knelt down so that his brown eyes met her blue ones and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ria, I know it wasn't easy for you to admit your mistake," he told her. "But you've proven to be very responsible in doing so."

"I sure didn't feel responsible when it happened," Ria admitted.

"We all make mistakes, dear one," Barron said gently. "But a truly responsible person is honest about their mistakes. And a truly wise person learns from their mistakes."

Ria gave him a sheepish smile and then looked up at Bambi.

"I really am sorry, Bambi. Are you... angry with me?" she asked lamely.

"Well I'm not too happy about this," Bambi said, indicating the book. "But I'd be a lot less happy if you'd kept it from me or lied to me."

"Understood," said Ria, nodding.

Bambi gave her a very brotherly look. "Ria, when I said you were responsible, it was because I trusted you to be honest with me if something happened. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

Ria shook her head. "Of course I didn't. And I didn't do it myself either," she added as an afterthought. "Daisy helped a little."

Everyone looked at Daisy, who quietly hid her new tin whistle behind her back as though expecting Bambi to take it away from her. He didn't.

"Well, if it happens again, don't be afraid to tell me, okay?" Bambi asked Ria. "If you're gonna be my advisor someday, I need you to be honest with me."

Ria chuckled for the first time. "Alright. Thank you, Bambi," she said, hugging him gratefully.

"So, you still want me to keep this?" he asked, holding up the book he had given her.

Now feeling like her usual self again, Ria swiped the book from his hand and said, "Thanks, I love it. I can't wait to start."

They both laughed, completely ignoring Theodore saying to his other sisters, "So, Trixie steals the king's horse and now Ria and Daisy trash the prince's book." He then looked at Tessie and said, "I'm keepin' an eye on you."

Tessie stuck out her tongue.


	11. Moral Fiber

One afternoon, Bambi was sitting in his usual favorite reading spot, beneath the large tree in the courtyard. He was waiting for his father to come and collect him so that they could go riding together. While he waited, he'd decided to get started on the reading assignment Oswald had set him. That day's history lesson had been on Bambi's great grandfather, King Wallace II, who was remembered in history as one of the bravest and most selfless men ever to rule over the kingdom. Oswald had described him as "a war hero if ever there was one". Needless to say Bambi was eager to begin this particular reading assignment.

Bambi sat and lost himself in the life story of his ancestor. What he discovered amazed him. Oswald had not exaggerated. Wallace II was everything he'd said he was and, Bambi would discover, more.

Some seventy years previously, Wallace II had declared war when a nearby kingdom threatened to invade his own. So vast was the threat that Wallace built an army composed of men of every social class, from the noblest knight to the humblest farmer. Wallace believed even the lowest man from the farthest corner of the kingdom could make a difference. But the general, a wise but callous man, believed the lower class men were too inexperienced and ill-prepared for battle. Recruiting them, he felt, would lead to their downfall even if they did outnumber the enemy. This led to a series of arguments between Wallace and the general. When the time came to go into battle, the furious general had decided to go against the king's orders and face the opposing army with only those he deemed "worthy of battle", even if they were now outnumbered. Unsurprisingly perhaps, the general's plan failed and he himself was knocked unconscious and captured within minutes.

Bambi couldn't help but smile at this as he read.

"Serves him right," he thought out loud.

But when he turned the page, what he read made his jaw drop. Despite the general deliberately going against Wallace's plan, the king himself attacked the enemy solider who had captured him, saving the general's life.

There was an illustration on the next page. It featured two men dressed in full armor. The taller, muscular one, who bore a striking resemblance to Bambi's father but with a longer beard, was unmistakably Wallace II. Wallace was supporting the second man, who appeared to be unconscious and had his arm around Wallace's shoulders. This, no doubt, was the general.

"Bambi?" said a voice.

Bambi looked up from the book to face his father, who was dressed in his usual riding attire.

"Ready?" King Barron asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Bambi, somewhat distractedly.

He rose to his feet, eyes still on the illustration in the book.

"Hey Dad, is this true?" he asked, indicating the picture.

Looking slightly curious, Barron walked over to get a better look. When he saw the illustration, a noble smile spread across his face.

"Every word," he answered. "Your great grandfather was an honorable man. Highly revered on the battlefield, and that's a big part of the reason why."

"But it... It doesn't make sense," Bambi admitted. "Why would Great Grandpa risk his life for a guy who went against his orders and almost made them lose the battle?"

"He did what any good king would do," Barron explained. "The general's life was at stake. And in a situation like that, every life matters. My grandfather didn't let whatever personal issues he had with the general prevent him from doing what he knew was right."

"So, you would've done the same thing?" Bambi asked.

"Of course," Barron replied. "Do you think you wouldn't have?"

Bambi didn't answer right away, mainly because his immediate answer would've been no. He had seen the general in the story painted in such a negative light that he would've been glad to have seen his downfall. He then looked down at his book and realized that, though it was based on historical events, it was still just a book. And he, as the reader, had only been an outsider looking in. How, he wondered, would he have acted if he had actually been in that battle? Or better yet, how would he have acted if he had been in his great grandfather's place? What if he had witnessed the general being knocked unconscious and dragged off by an enemy solider? Would he, Bambi, have acted out of anger and let the general perish? Or would he have acted as Wallace had done and nobly risked his life for one of his countrymen?

"I don't know," Bambi said, answering his father's question. "I guess I would've been mad, but..." He paused to think. "I don't think I would've liked to see one of my own soldiers die," he decided after a moment.

Barron smiled and nodded. "It's a king's duty to look after _every_ member of his kingdom, Bambi," he said.

Bambi closed the book and the two of them left the courtyard together. As they made their way to the stables, Bambi found himself thinking that he would never really know how he would act in a life threatening situation until the day he found himself in one. Still, his father's last words and the story of his great grandfather gave him much to think about.

* * *

Some days later, Bambi was spending a lazy afternoon with Theodore and Florean. They each felt a sense of accomplishment and/or relief. Bambi had finished all his lessons for the day and aced an examination. Theodore had been a big help to his parents in preparing breakfast and lunch and wasn't needed in the kitchens again until dinner. Florean's father was managing fine in the garden without him. They all agreed, as they lounged in Bambi's bedroom, that if their parents could see them now, they would happily say that the boys had worked hard today and deserved a carefree afternoon. So the three of them sat comfortably on Bambi's large bed with nothing on their minds except for who was going to win at Go Fish.

It was Bambi's turn. He looked down at his cards and tried to decide what he would ask for next. His eyes fell on the Eight of Hearts.

"Florean, got any eights?" he asked.

Florean sighed and grudgingly handed over two cards. Bambi chuckled in mock smugness as he added the Eights of Diamonds and Spades to his stack of cards.

"Okay, Theodore," he said, after glancing at the Seven of Clubs. "Got any sevens?"

Theodore glanced at his cards, stiffened somewhat, looked at Bambi, and then said, "Go fish."

Bambi didn't buy this. "You're cheating," he said accusingly.

"No I'm not!" Theodore denied.

"You hesitated," objected Florean.

"Did not!" said Theodore.

"You're sure?" Bambi asked.

"Positive."

Bambi raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a single seven?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Theodore insisted.

Bambi and Florean looked at each other, then back at Theodore who merely grinned.

"Okay then," said Bambi, reaching forward to draw a new card.

Bambi didn't even have time to look at his card when, to everyone's horror, the room suddenly began shaking violently. The three friends sat up urgently and began looking around as though expecting to find whatever seemed to be making the very earth move.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Florean shouted in a voice that was nothing short of panic stricken.

Theodore suddenly turned his head up to face the ceiling and yelled, "OKAY, I CHEATED! YOU HAPPY!?" as though he thought the heavens were punishing him.

Something suddenly clicked inside Bambi and he felt his princely instincts overtake him. He had been told many times what to do during an earthquake and he now felt it was his duty to use his knowledge to protect his friends and himself.

"GET UNDER THE DESK!" he shouted to his friends.

No one needed to be told twice. Without wasting a second, the three of them pushed themselves off the bed, scattering playing cards in every direction, ran over to Bambi's writing desk, and ducked beneath it. Miraculously, they all fit. They threw their hands over their heads and held their breaths, hoping the intense shaking would stop soon. And it finally did, after several of the longest seconds Bambi had ever experienced.

"Is it over?" asked Florean, eyes shut and still holding his arms over his head.

"I think so," said Bambi breathlessly as he stuck his head out from under the desk.

"I'm awful sorry about that, fellas. I promise I'll play fair next time," said Theodore, rather stupidly.

Bambi rolled his eyes and said, "Come on."

The three of them cautiously crawled out from under the desk and, knees shaking, got to their feet.

"You fellows okay?" Bambi asked, brushing himself off.

Theodore and Florean nodded.

"You think there's gonna be another one?" Florean asked timidly.

"I don't know," Bambi said. "But if there is, I don't wanna be here when it happens."

"Yeah," said Theodore, failing to keep his voice from trembling. "Maybe we should go and... you know, make sure everyone else is alright."

No one needed to say another word. It was clear that they all wanted to leave their current location and go see if their families were alright. They walked over to the bedroom door and Bambi opened it. Out in the hallway, the earthquake had left its signature. Quite a few paintings and other decor had fallen to the floor, but otherwise no serious damage seemed to have been done.

"Boy, that was some shake, huh?" asked Theodore, eyeing a fallen painting whose frame had shattered in two.

Then, somewhere to Bambi's right, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone moaning in pain. The three of them turned their heads to see who it was. Lying on the floor a few yards away was the last person Bambi would normally have liked to see.

Ronno winced and gritted his teeth as he clutched his right foot. The remnants of what used to be a vase littered the floor around him and the stand on which the vase had once stood lay near his feet. Bambi could guess what must've happened. Ronno must've been patrolling the hallway when the earthquake struck and he must've tried to run for cover but hit the vase stand and... thus his injured foot.

Seeing Ronno in this vulnerable state made Bambi remember something. He thought of the story of his great grandfather risking his life on the battlefield to save the disagreeable general. He also remembered his father saying that it was a king's, or in this case a prince's, duty to look after every member of his kingdom. At that moment, any resentment he had towards Ronno drained away. What he felt instead was sympathy and a desire to help in any way possible.

"Uh, Bambi? We gettin' outta here or what?" asked Theodore, who seemed unconcerned about Ronno's predicament.

Bambi frowned at him. "We've gotta help him," he said.

Theodore stared at Bambi as though he thought he was crazy. "Bambi, are your eyes playing tricks on you?" he asked, apparently thinking Bambi _was_ crazy. "You know that's Ronno, don't ya? As in _Ronno_? Big, mean bully? Gave me a black eye? Tried to steal Faline from you? Ugly fight? Ring a bell?"

Of course it rang a bell. Bambi remembered every unpleasant encounter with Ronno since the latter had first come to the palace as a new guard. He didn't like to admit it, but he would normally have agreed with Theodore. He would've had no qualms whatsoever with keeping his distance from Ronno. But this was a very different scenario. Ronno was injured and unable to walk. He needed medical attention and he was not going to get it by fending for himself.

"That does't matter," said Bambi impatiently to Theodore. "He needs help. Come on."

He and Florean ran forward to help Ronno and, after a moment's pause, Theodore did too, looking regretful. The moment they were at Ronno's side, he looked up at them. Far from looking pleased that someone had come to help him, Ronno glared at his heroes.

"Aw great," he complained through gritted teeth. "Things aren't bad enough, now I get you three."

"Come on," said Bambi, kneeling down to help him.

"No, I don't need any help from you," Ronno hissed.

"Well there you have it," said Theodore stubbornly. "He doesn't want our help. Let's get outta here."

Bambi ignored both of them. "We don't have time to argue. Come on, Ronno. Let us help you."

"No! Get away from me!" Ronno snapped.

Bambi sighed. "Fine. We'll go. And you can just lie there and wait for someone else to come along, not that your chances are very high," he said, indicating the hallway that was deserted but for them.

Ronno considered this and then looked down at his injured foot. "Fine," he mumbled.

Bambi nodded once and then turned to Theodore, who looked no happier with this ordeal than Ronno did, and Florean. "We've gotta get outta here and fast. Ronno's gotta stay off that foot. Theodore, you and I will carry him between us..."

"Why me?" Theodore whined.

"Because you're bigger than Florean," Bambi said in a rush. "And Florean, you lead with Ronno's good foot balanced on your shoulder. We'd better not touch his other one. Let's move."

And with that, they sprang into action. Bambi and Theodore each got under one of Ronno's arms and carefully lifted him up. Ronno, still looking miserable, reluctantly put his right arm around Bambi's shoulders and his left arm around Theodore's. Florean lifted Ronno's left leg up to his eye level and perched his foot on his shoulder, leaving his injured right foot dangling. And with that, the strange quartet moved forward as quickly as they could.

As they moved, Bambi did everything in his power to remain calm and act the leader. This was no easy feat. A number of things were beginning to weigh on him other than Ronno. For one thing, they were four teenage boys who were all alone in the middle of an emergency. They had a long way to go before they reached the ground floor. Ronno couldn't walk. A second earthquake could creep up on them at any time. And (Dare he even ask it?) what would they find when they finally got downstairs? Was anyone else hurt? Was anyone _worse_ than hurt...

Bambi forced himself not to think about that. What he needed to worry about right now was getting himself, his friends, and Ronno to safety. Regardless of his worries, he needed to be brave and put his companions' safety before all other things. That was what a prince would do. That was what his father would want him to do.

They had altered between halls and stairways for a few minutes. Halfway through a hall lined with suits of armor (a couple of which had been knocked over by the earthquake), Florean froze in his tracks. He stopped so abruptly that Ronno was nearly squished between him and Bambi and Theodore.

"What!?" asked Bambi and Theodore in panicked voices.

Florean was still for a moment and seemed to be debating something with himself.

"What is it, half-pint?" asked Ronno irritably.

"Sorry. I thought I felt the floor move," said Florean, panting slightly and holding a hand to his chest.

Bambi and Theodore sighed, somewhat nervously.

Ronno, on the other hand, snarled loudly. "An entire castle full of people and I get stuck with you three," he complained.

Theodore glared at him. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm no happier about this than you are."

"Oh sure, that makes my foot feel _so much better_ ," Ronno mocked. "And since you're just as miserable than I am, why don't you just put me down here? Then we both get what we want."

"Don't mind if I do," retorted Theodore, who seemed to be willingly taking Ronno's words very seriously. "And just so you know, I wouldn't be doing this at all if Bambi wasn't always playing the hero..."

Before either of them could make any further arguments, Bambi intervened.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" he snapped.

Both of them gazed up at Bambi, Theodore looking shocked and Ronno looking annoyed.

Bambi, already bothered by a dangerous combination of shock from the earthquake and fear from what they'd find when they finally got downstairs, glared at them.

"Let's get one thing straight," he said, suddenly feeling a thousand years older. "I'm not trying to play any kind of hero. I'm trying to get us all to safety and it's hard enough without you two biting each other's heads off. Theodore, I can't stand Ronno any more than you can, but I'm sucking it up because he's hurt and we're in the middle of an emergency. And Ronno, I'm sorry we're all you've got, but the fact of the matter is _we are_. And the least you could do is cooperate and let us help you. Can you both live with this?"

Neither Theodore nor Ronno spoke. Bambi assumed this meant they no longer had anything bad to say to each other, or at least they no longer had the willingness to do so.

"Alright then," Bambi said contently. "Let's keep moving. Lead on, Florean."

Florean winced slightly, as though expecting Bambi to snap at him too. But when Bambi didn't, Florean nodded once and continued to move forward with Ronno's foot still on his shoulder and Bambi and Theodore behind him.

They had only gone a few paces and were just about to turn a corner when they came to a sudden stop for a second time. King Barron, who apparently had been running, appeared from around the same corner and stopped so suddenly that he missed colliding with Florean by an inch. Florean gave an involuntary scream, looked up at Barron, and, relieved, began panting with his hand over his heart.

"Dad!"

Bambi released Ronno as carefully as he dared, then rushed forward to embrace his father. A wave of relief seemed to wash over him as he threw his arms around Barron's neck: relief that his father was safe, uninjured, and right there with him. As Barron held him in a strong hug, Bambi felt an enormous burden being lifted from his shoulders. He knew they weren't out of the woods yet. They still had aways to go and the probability of an aftershock still seemed high, but Bambi felt safer and more confident now that his strong, wise father was there.

As they broke apart, Barron asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Ronno's hurt," Bambi explained, trying to hold back tears. "It's his foot."

Barron looked at Ronno, who looked in danger of being dropped by a struggling Theodore, and rushed forward to help.

"Hold onto me, Ronno," he said.

Ronno, who had long since made it clear that one of the few people he respected was his king, obediently put his arm around Barron's shoulders.

"Theodore, let Bambi take your place," Barron advised, noticing how red-faced Theodore was becoming.

"Gladly," Theodore sighed.

Bambi darted over to him and took Ronno's other arm from Theodore.

"Um, Sir?" Theodore asked, suddenly timid.

Barron looked questioningly at him.

"Have you seen my family? Are they okay?" Theodore's voice shook as he asked this.

"And my dad?" asked Florean, still supporting Ronno's good leg.

"Yes, yes, everyone's safe," said Barron, briefly but sincerely. "You'll see them when we get downstairs."

Barron's presence truly made the rest of the walk downstairs less of a challenge. Because he was stronger and more able-bodied than Bambi or his friends, he was able to support Ronno with ease. And since Ronno genuinely respected the king, it helped that he was no longer complaining.

Within minutes, they were descending the staircase that led to the entrance hall, where they found Oswald, Florean's father, and Theodore's entire family waiting anxiously for them. The moment they were on the ground floor, Theodore and Florean, unable to hold back their feelings any longer, greeted their families with tears in their eyes. Florean just about collapsed in his father's arms. All four of Theodore's little sisters ran forward and piled around him in a group hug, which he happily returned before hugging his parents. And Bambi, now feeling they were finally together and safe, turned to his own father and hugged him tightly again, never wanting to let go.

A short while later, the boys and their families were regrouping down in the kitchens. Theodore's parents made camomile tea for everyone to help calm their nerves. Bambi sipped his gratefully and waited for it to take effect. He and his father sat side-by-side at the kitchen table. Barron listened as Oswald gave him an assessment of what damage had been done in and around the castle. Thankfully there had not been much, but they both wondered what effect the earthquake had had on the rest of the kingdom and how many people would soon be coming to the palace wanting compensation for damaged property.

Seated across from them was the Hare family, who were huddled so close together that they really didn't take up that much room. Mrs. Hare sat on the left of the group, with Tessie on her lap and holding her close to her slender frame. Mr. Hare sat next to his wife with Trixie perched up on one knee, Ria on the other, and easily holding each of them in one arm. Theodore and Daisy sat side-by-side on the right, Daisy huddled against her big brother. Bambi couldn't remember ever seeing her so silent and still. It was almost unsettling.

Florean and his father were seated between Oswald and the Hares. Florean sat still and silent as a statue, his blue eyes red and puffy and his head on his father's shoulder.

Ronno sat on Bambi's left, not interacting with anyone. His foot had been patched up and was resting on a cushioned chair next to him. Even so, he looked miserable. Bambi had a feeling he knew why. That foot was going to prevent him from doing a lot for a while.

Bambi looked again at the others to make sure no one was watching. Then he leaned over and patted Ronno on the shoulder. Ronno turned to face him looking grim.

"You okay?" Bambi said in a hushed tone.

Ronno looked away, still scowling, and muttered, "I guess."

Bambi nodded awkwardly.

For a minute, there was silence but for the sound of Barron conversing with Oswald and the occasional teary sniff from one of Theodore's sisters.

"Look," Ronno whispered suddenly to Bambi. "I bet I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking that because you saved me or whatever, that means things are gonna be better between us? You think we're gonna become best buddies 'cause you think I owe you, right?"

Bambi stared.

"Think again," Ronno continued, not noticing the look on Bambi's face. "This changes nothing. I'm not giving up my pride that easily. I don't owe you anything."

Well, there was no doubt about that. Bambi knew Ronno would never give up his pride. His pride was unshakable. But what amazed Bambi was that Ronno seemed to think he had saved his life in the hope that they would become friends. Nothing could be further from the truth. And even if it was true, Bambi knew Ronno would never accept his friendship. Ronno was, as he himself had implied, too proud.

"Who said you _did_ owe me?" Bambi asked. "And who said I wanted us to become friends? I'm not expecting any everlasting peace to come out of this. I didn't do what I did so you'd think I was some kind of hero. And I didn't do it to make things right between us. I just did what I knew was right, because a prince looks after his people, no matter what."

"Okay, well... good," said Ronno, clearly unsure of what else to say.

Bambi interpreted this as Ronno's way of thanking him and the two of them looked away from each other.

* * *

Later that night, Bambi and King Barron were sitting alone in the parlor. After all that had happened that day, they had decided that a little father-son time was in order. Barron had built a fire in the fireplace and Bambi huddled against Barron's shoulder. He was exhausted. The shock from the earthquake coupled with the strenuous task of helping to carry Ronno had wiped him out.

"Bambi?" Barron asked after several minutes of silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Bambi replied.

And he meant it. He never wanted to talk about, or even think about, this day as long as he lived.

"Alright, I won't make you," his father replied. "But let me at least tell you that I'm proud of you, even if Ronno isn't."

Bambi looked up at him questioningly.

"I didn't pretend not to notice," Barron explained. "I could tell he was reluctant to show you any gratitude, even if you did save his life."

Bambi sighed. "Don't tell me you're surprised," he said flatly.

"Can't say that I am," Barron admitted. "But all the same, I really _am_ proud of you. Not only because you took charge and looked after your friends, but because you looked after him as well. I know you don't care for Ronno," he added before Bambi could say anything, "but you didn't let that stop you from doing what was right. You knew he needed help and you obliged, just like a prince would do. I think your great grandfather would be just as proud of you as I am."

"Thanks," Bambi said with a wince.

He didn't want to come off as rude or dismissive. He was truly happy that he had made his father proud, but his current mood was preventing him from showing it. Right now he just wanted to end the conversation and move on as if the entire day had never happened.

"But as your father, what matters most to me is that you're safe," Barron added in a more gentle voice.

Bambi smiled at him and huddled closer to him. "Thanks, Dad. And thanks for coming to get us."

"You're welcome," Barron replied, patting Bambi on the shoulder.


	12. A Day of Independence

The entire kingdom seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Independence Day was fast approaching, as of course was the annual Independence Day ball. Held at the castle and hosted by the king himself, this occasion was renowned throughout the kingdom and thoroughly enjoyed by both the young and the young at heart.

Although the days leading up to the ball were merely days of excitement and anticipation for the rest of the kingdom, to those who lived and worked in the palace they were days of toil and preparation. There were invitations to be sent out, a ballroom to clean and decorate, a feast to prepare, entertainment to hire, and so much more. This meant that a great deal of planning and supervising was in store for King Barron.

Bambi, however, was relieved of having to make any huge decisions. He was willing to help his father with small tasks, like sampling food and such, but otherwise not much was expected of him. And this was a good thing because he, like every other youngster in the kingdom, spent most of his time counting down the days until the ball. He was especially excited because he had promised Faline a dance. But just a few days before the ball was to be held, something happened that would change Bambi's entire outlook on the upcoming festivities.

It all began the morning Bambi and his father were scheduled to sample the food for the ball. Bambi eagerly pushed his way through the kitchen doors and was greeted by the wonderful smells of cooking. He had skipped breakfast so as to be as hungry as possible for this moment.

"Morning, everyone," he said merrily to the Hare family, who were just setting the last of a wide variety of dishes (fresh from the oven and ready to be sampled) on the kitchen table.

"Mornin', Bambi," said Theodore.

The rest of the family all said, "Good morning, Prince Bambi," the parents in polite tones and bowing their heads and the four girls beaming and, Bambi could tell, refraining from dropping their dishes and running forward to hug him.

"You're just in time, buddy," said Theodore proudly. "We gotta lot for you to sample here."

"So I see," said Bambi, hungrily eyeing everything on the table. "You must've been up all night making all this."

"A chef's work is never done, especially with such a big occasion coming up," said Mr. Hare.

"Bambi, you have got to try this," said Ria, holding up a dish of what Bambi could only describe as seafood. "Bouillabaisse! It's a kind of fish stew I found in a french cuisine cookbook. I've been wanting to prepare it for ages. Care to try?"

"Uh..." Bambi began.

"Yeah, yeah, french fish. Big whoop," interrupted Trixie, who was holding a plate of roast chicken. "Bambi, I guarantee you this is gonna be the best chicken you've ever sampled in your life," she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"She's just saying that because Papa asked her to baste it," Ria scoffed. "At least I actually made my 'french fish'."

Trixie glared at her.

Then Daisy pushed through them with a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Tell you what," she said excitedly to Bambi. "While they're busy fighting, you can tell me what you think of these heavenly potatoes coated in my special gravy surprise!"

"The 'surprise' is it's got more lumps than an old mattress," Theodore whispered loudly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Daisy shot at him.

"Theodore's right," interjected Tessie. "You probably can't wait to try the desserts, can you Bambi?"

"Well..."

"That's what I thought!" said Tessie brightly, and she held up a tray of chocolate custard.

"Tessie," said Mrs. Hare firmly. "No desert before dinner."

"And the rest of you will just have to wait," Mr. Hare said to the others. "It's only right that we have the prince sample the appetizers first. Your Highness?"

At that moment, Bambi noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Hare were each holding a dish of different caviar on toast points and looking at him expectantly. He looked down at the dark fish eggs on toast and tried not to look revolted. He was perfectly alright with fish, but drew the line when it came to their cold, rubbery looking eggs.

"Uh... You'll have to get my dad's opinion on this one. I'm not really a caviar expert," said Bambi politely. "Speaking of which, I wonder where my dad is?" he added, trying to cover but at the same time genuinely wondering what was keeping his father. "He said to be down here at ten sharp..."

Before anyone had time to do more than wonder, the kitchen doors flew open and there stood a very distressed looking Oswald.

"Prince Bambi! Thank goodness!" he said frantically upon seeing Bambi.

"Oswald? What's the matter?" asked Bambi.

"It's your father," said Oswald, panting slightly.

"Dad?" said Bambi, suddenly urgent. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay? What happened?"

"I'm afraid he's ill in bed," said Oswald grimly. "I don't think it's anything serious," he added, for Bambi was showing every sign of panicking. "We both believe it may have been something he ate. But I've sent for the doctor just to be safe. And while we're on the subject..."

Bambi and Oswald both turned to face the Hare family.

"Would you all be so kind as to answer me a few questions?" asked Oswald. His tone was not accusative but Bambi had a feeling someone was in trouble.

"Of course," Mr. Hare replied in a steady voice.

"What did you prepare for the king's dinner last night?"

"Lamb chops," said Mr. Hare.

"Lamb chops, eh?" said Oswald thoughtfully. "Did you eat those, Bambi?"

"Yeah, I did," said Bambi. "But there wasn't anything wrong with them. They were just fine. Perfect, even. They didn't make _me_ sick."

"Yes, so I see," said Oswald, eyeing the perfectly healthy looking prince. "So how could they have affected your father and not you if you both ate them?"

"How, indeed," said Mr. Hare. "We followed the recipe from scratch and we used all the right ingredients. We cooked the meat at 375."

"For exactly twenty minutes," said Mrs. Hare.

"And we salted it," said Trixie.

"And we used olive oil," said Ria.

"And lemon juice," said Daisy.

"And rosemary," said Tessie.

"Then I took it upstairs and served," said Theodore. "Oh yeah, and the king said he felt like brussels sprouts," he added in a casual tone.

"He did?" asked the rest of the family together.

"That's right, he did," said Bambi, suddenly remembering too. "Then you went to get some but... Didn't you come back with bean sprouts?" he asked Theodore.

"Yeah," said Theodore with a slight chuckle. "I looked and looked but couldn't find any brussels sprouts, so I figured he'd settle for sprouts. But I didn't really have time to cook 'em, I'd already wasted enough time looking for brussels sprouts. Plus I didn't have enough room to cook anything. Everyone else was busy making all this," he added, indicating the dishes of food that was still yet to be sampled.

"Theo?" said Mr. Hare, who, along with the rest of the family, was staring at Theodore with strangely wide, almost terrified eyes. "Are you saying you served the king raw sprouts?"

"Uh... yeah?" said Theodore, apparently unaware that he may have done something very wrong.

"What did your father tell you about raw sprouts?" asked Mrs. Hare.

"Uh... I dunno. What?" asked Theodore blankly.

"They're contaminated!" said his parents and sisters in raised voices.

"Oh," said Theodore, now looking shocked with the realization of what he had done.

Bambi looked from the Hare family to Oswald and said in a weak voice, "Mystery solved."

After the doctor had finished looking Barron over, Bambi, Oswald, and the Hare family were allowed in to see him. It was the strangest thing in the world for Bambi to see his strong, majestic father looking so fatigued and nauseous. And to think, it was all thanks to the consumption of a few measly sprouts.

After everyone expressed their sympathy and well wishes, Oswald said to Barron, "Don't you worry now. The doctor says you'll be as good as new in just a few days. Just take it easy."

"Easier said than done, Oswald," Barron complained.

"Sir... Your Majesty... I just wanna let you know that I'm really, _really_ sorry," said Theodore, for at least the third time. "I had no idea raw sprouts could be so lethal."

His parents and sisters gave him very quelling looks, as though telling him he should've had some idea considering the number of times he'd been told that.

"Theodore, I accept and appreciate your apology," said Barron in a flat voice that had nothing to do with illness. "But it doesn't change the fact that the ball is just days away and there's still so much to do before then."

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"Can't we just..." Bambi began, but his voice died away.

He didn't really know what to suggest. That they cancel the ball? Postpone it? No. It was far too late to cancel. The invitations had already been sent out. As for postponing the ball, how could you have an Independence Day ball on a day that wasn't Independence Day? Neither was an option and Bambi knew it.

"Never mind," he said glumly.

"What do you suggest, Barron?" Oswald asked.

"The ball _will_ happen, I promise you that," Barron said, as though he had read Bambi's thoughts. "I need to speak to Bambi and Oswald alone."

Oswald nodded and sent everyone else on their way. Just before the door was shut, Theodore called out, "I'M SORRY!" one final time.

"You need anything, Dad?" asked Bambi once they were alone.

"No. Don't worry about me," Barron reassured him. "I should be back on my feet by Independence Day."

"Okay, good," sighed Bambi.

"Well, not exactly," said Barron ruefully.

Bambi's smile diminished and he gave his father a questioning look.

"There's still a lot of preparation to be done. And with me in this condition..."

"Oh," said Bambi, whose smile had completely vanished now. "So what's gonna happen?"

Barron gave his son a strangely sympathetic look and hesitated for a moment before saying, "Bambi, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but..."

Bambi didn't need to hear anymore.

"Me!?" he asked, trying with all his might not to shout. "Dad, I know I said I'd do anything to help you, but... but I never expected anything like this."

"I'm sorry, Bambi. I really am. I hate to have to put this kind of pressure on you, especially on such short notice, but what choice do we have?"

Bambi wracked his brain again trying to think of an alternative solution, but the fact remained that the Independence Day ball was a royal occasion. And if the king was unable to fulfill his royal duties, the next in line was expected to step up and take charge.

"Besides, I think this could be good for you," Barron continued. "After all you'll be King someday. Now is as good a time as ever to start learning how to plan a special occasion on your own."

"You really think I can?" Bambi asked.

"Don't worry so much," said Barron with a smile. "You're very smart and I trust your judgment. And Oswald will be there to assist you."

"At your service," Oswald said brightly to Bambi.

Bambi was still very unsure about this. No matter what words Barron used, planning a royal ball still sounded like a big responsibility, especially for a fifteen-year-old. And in any case, he had much to live up to. Barron had hosted the ball for as long as Bambi could remember and they were always a hit with the guests. How could Bambi, who'd never hosted any kind of party in his life, be expected to compare to that?

Perhaps, he concluded, the best solution to ensure that the ball would be a success was simply to plan it the way Barron would. With this in mind, he faced his father and nodded his head in agreement.

"I won't let you down, Dad," he said determinately.

* * *

Later that day, Oswald explained the situation to the entire staff, leaving out the part about Theodore serving Barron raw sprouts so as to spare the guilty looking boy's feelings, and announced that Bambi was now in charge of overseeing the preparations for the ball.

"We will heed Prince Bambi's words as if they were the king's," he said, handing Bambi a list of preparations to be done for the ball. "So, let's all get back to our posts and carry on with the preparations, shall we?"

While the rest of the servants began to file out, Theodore and Florean stepped up to join their best friend's side.

"You okay, Bambi?" asked Florean.

Bambi looked down at the checklist and felt his throat drop into his stomach.

"I'll let you know after the ball," he said glumly. "That is, if I'm still alive by then."

"Hey, I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Florean, though he too was eyeing the checklist in Bambi's hands with apprehension.

"It won't be if I just do everything my dad's way," said Bambi with a bit more determination.

"Okay, but that looks like an awful lot to do," said Theodore. "Uh, just outta curiosity, you're not gonna try to find some crazy way of making this all my fault, are you Bambi?"

Bambi glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I expected that," said Theodore grinning, though taking a few steps back. "But I'm willing to make it up to ya. If you there's anything I can do to make your life easier, just say the word and I'll do it."

Bambi was quite skeptical about this. Theodore was, for the most part, responsible for this entire fiasco. On the other hand, he did seem genuinely sorry and his loyalty to his best friend was undeniable. So Bambi tried to ignore whatever anger he felt and scanned the checklist for the task Theodore could do the best... or at least, the one he could do without turning it into a disaster.

"Okay then," said Bambi once he'd found a suitable task. "You think I can put you in charge of the entertainment?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun," said Theodore beaming. "What do I gotta do?"

Feeling at least one burden being lifted from his shoulders, Bambi felt more relaxed when he said, "Just go out and look for talent."

" _Talent_ ," repeated Theodore with enthusiastic emphasis.

"Yeah, talent," said Bambi encouragingly. "Look for gifted performers worthy of a royal ball. Then bring them back here and I'll decide if they're good enough."

"You got it, buddy," aid Theodore, winking.

So Theodore went off in search for fresh talent and Florean ran off to help his father in the greenhouse. Bambi went back down to the kitchens. There, he sampled one of everything that the Hare family had prepared. Everything was delicious and each dish earned Bambi's stamp of approval, even Ria's bouillabaisse. But his stomach dropped when Mr. and Mrs. Hare called his attention to the two dishes he had been purposely avoiding.

"So Your Highness," said Mrs. Hare, holding up a dish of caviar on toast points. "The choice is yours: Beluga or Osetra?" She nodded pointedly at the second dish in her husband's hands.

Bambi took one look at each of them and thought that if he had been given the option to choose based on appearances, he would say that both looked equally horrible.

"Sorry, I still don't think I'm qualified to make this..." he began.

Then he stopped. _What would Dad do?_ he asked himself. He reminded himself that his father would likely be expecting caviar. He, Barron, had served it at every ball Bambi could remember. Why should this one be any different?

Bambi then gave Mr. and Mrs. Hare a reassuring nod. Then, reminding himself that he was doing this to please his father, he picked up a sample from each plate and took a mouthful. As he had expected, neither was appetizing. In fact, it was impossible to tell which he hated more. He tried not to shudder as the salty fish eggs melted on his tongue.

"Well?" asked Mr. Hare anxiously.

Bambi smiled nervously and, with the taste of caviar still in his mouth, he answered, "Honestly I can't say I have a preference. They're both equally... interesting. So I've gotta say it's a tie."

"Tie?" asked Mr. and Mrs. Hare together, as though they'd never heard the word in their lives.

Bambi nodded, grinning.

"So are you suggesting we have both at the ball?" asked Mr. Hare slowly.

Bambi blinked. "Yes," he said. "We should have both, that way we can... have a little variety."

"Wonderful idea," said Mrs. Hare.

"Absolutely brilliant," Mr. Hare agreed. "Beluga _and_ Osetra for the ball."

"Great," said Bambi warily.

 _Great_ , he thought bitterly. Needless to say that given his way, the ball would be completely caviar-free and he would insist on something more appetizing. But he swallowed this feeling and reminded himself that Barron would be happy. And so, feeling at least a hint of satisfaction, he crossed off one item on the checklist and moved on to the next.

* * *

Bambi got through he next day or two feeling a bit more confident. After selecting caviar, the remaining tasks seemed fairly simple. These included selecting plates, goblets, silverware, candles, and napkins. Bambi was able to decide on each of these with relative ease. But the next day brought on much bigger decisions that were not so easily made.

Bambi met Oswald in the ballroom, which had been scrubbed and cleaned from top to bottom.

"Looks nice," said Bambi earnestly.

"It'll look even better when we're finished here," said Oswald enthusiastically.

Before long, several servants came marching into the ballroom in small groups, carrying rather heavy looking rolled-up cloths. Bambi recognized them almost instantly. He had seen them at every royal ball he had ever attended - covering the buffet tables, hanging from the walls and ceiling, and even draped over the tall windows. They were Barron's interior decor of choice. Banners, draperies, and table cloths, all maroon and, though their current position concealed it, bearing the kingdom's royal crest.

"Ah, the decorations," said Oswald, indicating to Bambi that they required his attention.

The two of them walked over to get a better look. Two servants unrolled the wall hanging they were carrying, revealing the royal crest, and held it up for Bambi's approval.

"What do you think, Prince Bambi?" Oswald asked. "Will it do?"

Yet again, Bambi found himself asking, _What would Dad do?_ He knew exactly what his father would do. He would say these decorations were perfect. No, not perfect. They exceeded perfection. They were grand, classy, aristocratic, and kingly. These, of course, were not the words Bambi would have used to describe them, although every one of them was true. When Bambi saw them, the words dull, predictable, and maybe even pompous came to mind. He would've liked to see the ballroom decked out in different colors, preferably green to give one the feeling of being outdoors instead of a stuffy, overcrowded room.

"Yeah," he finally said. "It'll do."

"Are you sure?" asked Oswald, noticing the look on Bambi's face. "You look conflicted."

"No, really. It's fine," Bambi insisted. "It's what Dad would want and that's good enough for me."

Oswald looked at him with a sort of penetrating stare, as though he had sensed that Bambi was hiding his true feelings, and then said slowly, "Very well, if you're sure."

In no time at all, the ballroom was decked with maroon and looking no different than it would for any other ball. Bambi was not fond of the result, but at least his father would be pleased.

Oswald informed Bambi that the decorations were only half done. The next thing on the checklist was flowers. So the two of them went out to the greenhouses, where they found Florean and his father attending to a long row of white lilies.

"We've been taking extra special care of these," Florean said to Bambi. "We knew they're what your father would want."

 _Too true_ , Bambi thought. The lilies did look well cared for, but his feelings towards them were no different than they were towards the maroon hangings that now covered the ballroom. Barron always used white lilies. Enormous bouquets of white lilies filling every vase. White lilies woven into garlands and hung around every handrail and balcony. Lilies, lilies, lilies. Simple yet elegant and they went nicely with the maroon decorations. Those were Barron's words. But to Bambi, they would've felt more in place at a funeral.

There was no point in asking what Barron would do this time. Florean had already provided the answer.

"Great job," said Bambi. "They look great."

But then, another row of flowers right next to the lilies caught his eye. These were the most unique and interesting blooms Bambi had ever seen. Their petals were the most beautiful shades of bright blue and deep purple. By comparison, the white lilies looked even more dull and generic.

"You like those?" asked Florean's voice from far away.

"What are they?" Bambi asked interestedly.

"Blue dendrobium orchids," said Florean. "They make beautiful bouquets. Would you rather have those?"

This question brought Bambi out of his trans. "Uh... No. No, the lilies are fine."

"You sure?" asked Florean.

Oswald had heard every word of the conversation and was now giving Bambi the same questioning look he'd given him in the ballroom. Bambi wished he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I'm positive," he said insistently to both Florean and Oswald. "These blue whatever you called them are nice but... way too bright. We don't wanna hurt peoples' eyes."

Once again, he had said the exact opposite of what he really thought. The truth was he thought the blue orchids were far more interesting than the boring old lilies. And not only did they look nice, but they were a perfect blend of his, Bambi's, favorite color and his father's. Surely that meant they would both take a liking to them. But he dared not to risk it. Barron always had lilies and that was good enough for Bambi.

"Lilies it is then," said Oswald, looking unconvinced.

Bambi, Oswald at his side, left the greenhouse feeling accomplished yet strangely dissatisfied. So far, the ball was shaping up to be no different than any other one he had been to. He had said again and again that he was alright with this but deep down he felt that when he had said this, he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. The plans he had made would please his father, there was no doubt about it. But they weren't pleasing him and for some reason it was bothering him.

"Bambi! Hey Bambi!"

Bambi shook these feelings off when he saw Theodore running towards him looking extremely happy about something.

"Hi, Theodore. What's going on?"

"Buddy, have I got good news for you?" said Theodore, breathless but beaming from ear to ear.

"I sure hope so," Bambi began. Then he held his tongue. He wanted to continue by saying he could use some good news right about now, but then he remembered that Oswald was right next to him and thought better of it.

"You can thank me later," said Theodore. "I just found the _perfect_ musical group to play at the ball."

"That's great. So where are they?" he asked, suddenly noticing that Theodore was alone. "Didn't I say..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you said," said Theodore quickly. "But listen. You don't have to hear them because you've heard them before. It's a group you already know. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't think of it before, especially since you're on _very good_ terms with one of them," he added, raising his eyebrows in an annoyingly sly manner.

"Who?" asked Bambi, who couldn't say he was on "very good terms" with anyone in a musical ensemble. Except perhaps...

"Faline's chorus," said Theodore. "I went to her house yesterday and asked if they'd be willing. She checked with the others and she just got back to me saying they'd love to. And in return, all I have to do is keep my distance from her friend Ramona," he finished, looking rather sad about the last part.

"The Girls' Chorus?"

Bambi didn't know how to react. He was unsure if he thought this was good news or bad news, and apparently this feeling was written all over his face.

"Uh... that's not a problem, is it?" said Theodore, looking slightly less happy.

"I don't know, is it?" said Bambi, more to himself than to Theodore.

"Sorry, I'm confused. I thought you liked them," said Theodore.

" _I_ do," said Bambi, rather harshly. "But it's not about what _I_ like. What matters is what my dad likes. And my dad would want... some middle-aged string quartet playing classical, traditional music."

Looking slightly taken aback, Theodore said, "But we have that sorta thing at the ball every year. I thought maybe we could do something different..."

"No, Theodore!" Bambi snapped. "Absolutely nothing about this ball can be different. It needs to be exactly like every other one; caviar, maroon, lilies, and traditional music. And if it's not, it's gonna be a disaster and it'll be all my fault."

"Why?"

" _Because_ my dad put me in charge," said Bambi, now speaking so fast that his words were tumbling over each other. "He's expecting me to do everything perfectly, like he always does. And if I don't, the ball will be ruined for everyone. And I'll be letting him and the entire kingdom down. And everyone's gonna think I'll make a horrible king. And... and..."

Bambi had lost all control. He could hear his heart beating like crazy in his ears, drowning out all other sound. He could feel an intense pain in his head, as though he had just been hit with something very hard. In no time, he became completely oblivious to everything around him. He felt himself fall to his knees, though he barely noticed the pain, a pair of hands grasping each of his upper arms, someone struggling to lift him to his feet... And he knew no more.

The next thing Bambi knew, he was slumped down in a chair at the table in the kitchen. He was surrounded by Theodore, Oswald, Florean, and Theodore's family, all of whom were staring back at him looking extremely concerned.

"You okay, Bambi?" asked Theodore tentatively.

Bambi didn't answer right away. He wasn't in pain but he felt dizzy and lightheaded. He put a hand to his head, shut his eyes, and let out a sickly sort of moan. Mrs. Hare fetched him a glass of water, which he gulped down, and everyone stepped back to let him catch his breath.

"What happened?" he asked after a minute.

"You had a total meltdown," said Theodore, sounding relieved in spite of the situation he had described.

"Let's not exaggerate, Theodore," said Oswald patiently. "It was just a mild panic attack."

Bambi heard Theodore whisper something that sounded like "Mild!?" to Florean.

"I suppose planning a royal ball has proven to be a bigger challenge than you imagined, lad?" asked Oswald, ignoring Theodore's interruption.

"No it's not," said Bambi defiantly. Then, feeling as though there was no point in hiding anything from anyone after that panic attack, he said glumly, "It's as hard as I thought it'd be and it's eating me alive."

Everyone exchanged sympathetic looks.

"Sorry about all this, buddy," said Theodore, putting a hand on Bambi's shoulder. "For some reason, I can't help but feel partially responsible for this."

Bambi shot him a look and then said through gritted teeth, "You poisoned my dad."

"You know, outta context that sounds a lot worse than it really is," said Theodore with a nervous smile.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get back to work and let Prince Bambi settle down," said Mr. Hare to the rest of his family.

But for Oswald, everyone else left Bambi alone, Theodore walked away rather briskly.

Oswald took a seat next to him and said affectionately, "You want to talk about it?"

Bambi crossed his arms on the wooden table top and sighed. "Why did Dad think I could do this?" he asked in a hopeless sort of voice. "I don't wanna let him down but... I just don't think I can live up to his expectations."

"What expectations?" asked Oswald in an unusually calm voice.

"To throw the ball the way he'd want so he knows I can be as good as he is," said Bambi, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hm," said Oswald thoughtfully. "Are you sure that's what he expects of you?"

"What do you mean?" Bambi asked.

"Let me tell you a story about your father, lad," said Oswald. "Once when he was around your age, he found himself in the same pickle you're in right now."

"Really?" asked Bambi, looking up at him.

"Yes sir," said Oswald fondly. "By sheer coincidence, your grandfather fell ill and set your father the task of organizing an upcoming ball."

"I bet he did everything perfectly like he always does and the ball was a big hit, right?" asked Bambi sulkily.

Oswald shook his head. The look on his face reflected both humor and, if it was possible, a slight hint of annoyance. "Now don't forget, Bambi, that your father was once a young prince too," he explained patiently. "Barron didn't get to where he is now without learning a few things the hard way."

Bambi nodded. He had to admit that a part of him that was still trying to get used to the fact that his father had not always been the physical form of perfection he had always thought he was.

"Okay, so what happened?" Bambi asked.

"He did the same thing you're doing now," said Oswald. "He tried to do everything the way your grandfather did and it nearly killed him. He ended up frustrated and slumped over in defeat, just like you are now. Then he decided that maybe, just maybe, the reason for his failures was that he was trying too hard to please the wrong person."

"The wrong person?" Bambi repeated.

"Barron realized that the moment his father put him in charge, the ball became his," said Oswald. "And at that moment, he stopped worrying about what his father would do and he threw the ball the way he wanted. And do you know what happened?"

"No," said Bambi, who was not sure if he wanted to find out.

"The ball was a success," said Oswald, smiling reminiscently.

Bambi had not been expecting this answer, but was pleasantly surprised to hear it.

"And your grandfather, who was a very strict man mind you, was genuinely pleased with the outcome," Oswald continued. "He said your father learned a valuable lesson about being a king."

"How to throw a party?" Bambi asked, bemused.

"No, no. The ball was the least of it," said Oswald matter-of-factly. "Barron learned that a big part of being a king, or even simply growing up, is making your decisions. And if I'm not mistaken, that, rather than doing everything the way he would, may be what he expects of you now."

Bambi considered Oswald's suggestion and suddenly remembered something his father had said when he had left him in charge of the ball. _You're very smart and I trust your judgment_.

Then it struck him. Maybe Oswald was right. Maybe Bambi had spent too much time worrying in vain about pleasing his father. After all, Barron was no longer the one hosting the ball. This was Bambi's ball and it had been from the moment Oswald had handed him the checklist.

"So what do you say, Your Highness?" asked Oswald looking hopeful.

Bambi jumped to his feet and, smiling for the first time in days, said, "Oswald, let's show this kingdom how _I_ throw a ball."

"I'm right behind you," said Oswald smiling.

Bambi turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Hare, who were busy slaving away over the stove, and said with a smile, "I know just where to begin."

* * *

Finally, Independence Day arrived. By which time, King Barron was reportedly back on his feet and anxious to see if Bambi had exceeded his expectations. The ball was due to start in a matter of minutes and Bambi was in his bedroom getting ready. He stared back at his reflection in his mirror, apprehensively looking over his handsomely embroidered purple baroque suit.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Bambi?" said Oswald's voice.

"Come in," he replied, turning to face the door.

The door opened and in came Oswald, Theodore, and Florean.

"Lookin' sharp, buddy," said Theodore encouragingly.

"Thanks. You got the finishing touch, Florean?"

"Right here," said Florean, who was carrying a purple pillow, on top of which a shining gold crown had been placed. "Just finished polishing it."

"Great. Thanks."

"Prince Bambi, the guests have arrived," said Oswald.

Bambi took a deep breath, swallowed his nerves, and said, "Let them in, Oswald."

Oswald nodded once and left.

Bambi reached for his crown, but before he had even touched it, Theodore said jokingly, "Don't you wanna do something about your hair?"

Bambi glanced in the mirror, examined his untouched brown locks, and said, "Nah." He then reached for the crown again, took it carefully in his hands, lifted it above his head, and, trying as hard as he could to keep it straight, set it down upon his hair.

"Well?" he asked his friends as he looked himself over one last time in the mirror.

"You ready?" asked Florean.

"As I'll ever be," Bambi replied.

"Alright then, Your Highness," said Theodore. "Let's go greet the commoners."

The three of them went downstairs together and, Bambi keeping his fingers crossed, they entered the ballroom.

The sight that met his eyes made almost all of Bambi's nerves die away. The ballroom looked magnificent. The green hangings and draperies he had chosen gave one the feeling of being in the middle of a lush forest. Bouquets of blue dendrobium orchids filled every vase and matching garlands covered every surface. The long buffet table off to the left side held trays and trays of every dish Bambi had approved, including chocolate covered fruit instead of caviar. And the Girls' Chorus, accompanied by their pianist, were standing on risers that had been set on the far right.

Bambi spotted Faline in her usual spot amongst the chorus girls and saw her smiling back at him. After a few seconds of her apparently staring at him, Bambi realized that she was not the only one. The entire chorus... no, the entire _room_... had their eyes fixed on him. He glanced to his left and right and saw that even Theodore and Florean were looking right at him. He could feel some his nerves returning. But then he saw that everyone was smiling. And when they all bowed to him, he realized that they were paying their respects to him - their host.

Bambi took a moment to welcome everyone to the ball and to wish them a Happy Independence Day. Then, the ball officially commenced. For a short time everyone talked as the Girls' Chorus performed a couple of slow numbers. Bambi walked amongst the crowd and thanked everyone personally for coming. Then, when the chorus started on more lively, upbeat numbers that everyone could dance to, Bambi joined Theodore and Florean at the buffet table, where the rest of Theodore's family was standing by ready to serve.

"How come you're not on the dance floor, Bambi?" asked Daisy before Bambi could say hello to anyone.

Trying not to laugh at the directness of this question, Bambi indicated the chorus and replied, "Because my dance partner's still up there."

"Oh," said Daisy after finding Faline in the chorus. She watched the chorus for a moment in a sort of trance and then said, "They're really good. Do you think they'd let me join?"

"Maybe when you're older," said her mother patiently.

"Hungry, Bambi?" asked Tessie sweetly, spooning chocolate covered strawberries onto a small dish and holding it out to Bambi.

"Yes, please," said Bambi gratefully. He took a bite, allowed himself a moment to lose himself in the wonderful chocolaty sensation, and then asked his friends, "So what do you think, fellows?"

"This is some shindig you put together, buddy," said Theodore happily.

"I'll say," agreed Florean. "It almost makes _me_ wanna hit the dance floor," he added rather boldly.

Bambi and Theodore stared at him in mild shock.

"Well, you know... _almost_ ," said Florean more characteristically.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," said Bambi happily. "Now the question is, how's it gonna go over with my dad?"

"Well, here's your chance to find out," said Theodore.

His choice of words coupled with the way he seemed to be looking over Bambi's shoulder when he had said them made Bambi spin round so fast he almost sent his dish flying. King Barron, accompanied by Oswald and eyes fixed unmistakably on Bambi, was approaching from just a few yards away. There was no doubt that he'd made a full recovery. He looked so like his usual self that one would never have guessed he'd been ill in bed. He was a vision of perfect health and the royal blue suit and gold crown he was wearing greatly enhanced his appearance.

"Well, imagine finding the host of a royal ball stuffing himself with food instead of on his throne," said Barron when he reached Bambi, but he was smiling.

"Hi, Dad," said Bambi, feeling more relaxed at the look on his father's face. "You look great," he added conversationally.

"What a coincidence, I was about to say the same thing about this place," said Barron, looking around the ballroom.

"You really like it?" asked Bambi hopefully.

"Well it's not very traditional, but it certainly is festive," said Barron admiring the decor.

"Appetizer, Your Majesty?" Tessie offered.

"Thank you, my dear," said Barron, smiling at her. Then his smile turned to a look of puzzlement when he saw what was on his plate. His eyes hovered over Bambi and, smirking, he said, "No caviar?"

Bambi just smiled and shrugged. "It's my ball, isn't it? I made my own decisions and planned it my way."

"Now where have I heard that before?" asked Barron, looking at Oswald.

Oswald chuckled. "Like father, like son."

"Indeed," said Barron. "Well done, Bambi. I can see you've learned a lot from this. I'm very proud of you."

Bambi couldn't help but sigh. It meant so much to hear his father say that.

After a short time, Mena announced that the chorus would take a short break to enjoy the festivities while their pianist continued to play. Bambi thought this was the perfect time for a dance. He set down his plate, found Faline in the crowd, and offered her his hand. She giggled lightly, curtseyed, took his hand, and they took to the dance floor as the pianist began to play.

"So what do you think?" Bambi asked her as they danced.

"Of what, your dancing?" she asked with a smile.

"No, of... You know, the ball?" he asked nervously.

"It's very nice," said Faline with another giggle. "But I would've said the same thing about your dancing."

"Thanks... And thanks," said Bambi, grinning.

"Really though, you've done a great job with this ball. I'll bet your father's very proud of you," said Faline.

Bambi looked over at his father, who was dancing with Mena, and was happy to see that he was enjoying himself, even if the ball wasn't the way he would have planned it. There was no doubt that he was proud of Bambi, and Bambi was certainly proud of himself and thankful for what he had learned.


	13. A Lucky Father

Nighttime. To King Barron's mind, it was the best time of day. Time to change out of his royal attire and into something more casual, roll up his sleeves, and settle down in the parlor with a good book. But this night ended up being rather different from most nights. Tonight, he had company. Bambi had joined him in the parlor and sat down to his left with a book of his own. This had been unexpected, but Barron agreed. Bambi wasn't in anyone's way. Barron could still read his book in peace, or so he thought.

Bambi had fallen asleep while reading and was now leaning against his father, his face buried in the crook of the latter's neck and his book lying discarded on the floor. Initially, Barron considered waking him and sending him off to bed. But then he took a closer look at Bambi and how tired and comfortable he looked and felt a change of both mind and heart. He decided then to let Bambi wake up on his own, then he would send him to bed. But for now, there was no harm in letting him curl up next to his father. After all, prince or not, Bambi was still a boy and sometimes he just needed to be treated like one. So he had set his book down on the table and put a comforting arm around Bambi's shoulders.

As they sat huddled together, Barron couldn't help but smile. Bambi looked so precious in this position. And what made it more precious was that he was expressing his love for his father. Barron was deeply moved by this. It had been a long time since anyone had sought his comfort. He'd forgotten how it felt to be needed in this way. He had long since become accustomed to a quiet, solitary lifestyle. Besides, so few people in his life had needed him for him. He knew he was loved and respected as a king and his subjects all agreed that the kingdom would be lost without his wisdom and leadership skills. But those people weren't his family. They could never show him the same love Bambi was showing him.

Maybe, he thought as Bambi slept in his arms, this was another one of those joys of being a father. Barron had experienced several of these newfound joys recently. He felt them whenever he and Bambi were together; when they went riding together, when they engaged in friendly sword fights, and even when they talked at dinner. These experiences gave Barron great elation and they had proved to him that raising a child wasn't quite as difficult as he had originally expected. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but after Bambi had lost his mother, Barron had taken him under his wing rather reluctantly. He had truly cared for the boy deep down, but how could he be expected to raise him when he'd had no experience with children _and_ an entire kingdom to look after? But then, as Oswald had pointed out that first night, "Who better to raise the future king than the king himself?" Barron, however, had felt rather differently. As he had seen it, a king was not expected to be a family man. It was his duty to his kingdom to produce an heir to follow in his footsteps, nothing more. So when he had taken charge of the poor, motherless Bambi all those years ago, rather than an opportunity to form a loving bond with his son, Barron had simply seen it as his duty. He was to teach Bambi the ways of a prince so that he would grow up to be the king he was destined to be.

That, of course, was all in the past. And looking back, Barron couldn't believe how wrong he had been. He had taught, and was continuing to teach, Bambi much about royal life and this was all fine. Bambi needed this wisdom and guidance, but what he needed more than anything else in the world was his father's love. Now that they had reached out to each other, Barron was more than willing to give him this. And he had to admit that he never would've thought that he'd love being a regular dad so much. All the bonding they had done lately had made him realize that being a parent didn't have to be such a "duty". It was truly a wonderful job and, Barron couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it, it could even be fun.

"Well, would you look at that?" said an amused voice. Oswald was standing in the doorway, watching the father and son fondly. "I've been trying to think of some way of making you laugh for years, and now..."

"Shh, you'll wake him," said Barron in a raised whisper.

"Oh yes, of course," said Oswald looking apologetic.

Barron needn't have worried though. Bambi was still sound asleep and looking extremely comfortable as his father held him close.

"You're a good dad, Barron," said Oswald softly. As he turned to leave, he added, "He's mighty lucky to have you in his life."

Barron smiled after him. Then he looked back down at Bambi and thought how right Oswald was. Bambi was indeed lucky to have a father who loved him so dearly. But why should he have all the luck? Surely there was enough luck for both of them. Barron, who had once been blind to how much he needed affection in his life, had someone who loved him too, and not because he was a king. This was someone who could express their love to him with a warm hug instead of a bow, who could talk to him without about anything and without putting on a regal air, and who could address as something more humble than "Your Majesty" or "Sir". To Bambi, Barron was his father before anything else. And for this reason, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	14. Common Ground

Faline arrived at the palace at exactly 1:00. That was the time she had given Bambi and he had agreed. Upon entering the entrance hall, she had asked Oswald, the first person she had seen, if he knew where Bambi was. He had said she would likely find him in the gymnasium. This could only mean that Bambi was practicing his sword skills and had lost track of time. Nevertheless, Faline decided on the spot that it was best not to be angry. If there was one thing their first argument had taught her, it was to be slow to anger. So she thanked Oswald and walked off in the direction he had indicated.

When she reached the gymnasium, she stopped outside the open door and looked inside. Sure enough, there was Bambi accompanied by King Barron, both holding sabers and apparently engaged in another one of their friendly sword fights.

Faline opened her mouth to announce her presence, but caught herself at the last minute. She couldn't help herself. She decided to stay where she was and watch in secret for a spell. She knew Bambi wasn't very comfortable with her watching him practice, possibly because her presence made him nervous. But ever since Bambi had defended her against Ronno, which she technically had not seen in its entirety, she had wanted to see more of his sword skills for herself. And anyway, it was rather sweet to see a father teaching his son. But then, it was sweet seeing these two together in general. Faline knew better than almost anyone that Bambi and his father had not always been this close.

"Alright, Bambi," said King Barron. "Now that you've mastered the parry, let's see how well you use it in combat. Ready?"

"Ready," said Bambi eagerly.

They both raised their sabers. Suddenly Barron took a swing right at Bambi's head and Bambi, acting not a moment too soon, blocked it with his own saber. Faline noticed that he had winced, and who could blame him? Barron's saber had barely missed him.

"Sheesh, Dad. You almost got me right in the head," said Bambi in a panicked voice.

"Well I thought you could do with a haircut. Heaven knows you need one," said Barron, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" asked Bambi with a devious smile.

Barron nodded.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Bambi raised his sword to his father's eye level and made a lunge right for his face. Barron, never one to be taken by surprise, blocked Bambi easily and then they began to really fight.

"Now you've had it!" said Barron with a playfully wicked laugh.

"Sorry, old man. I thought you could do with a shave," said Bambi, indicating his father's trimmed beard.

"Do mind who you're calling old, boy. I happen to be forty-three years old," said Barron, matter-of-factly.

"Well, now I know," said Bambi, as though an age-old question had just been answered.

It was all Faline could do not to laugh. She didn't know what was funnier; the snarky remarks or the fact that they were being exchanged between two sword fighters. But all joking aside, she had to admit that Bambi was doing well, especially considering his opponent.

"Good parrying," Barron agreed as Bambi blocked three attacks in a row.

"Thanks," said Bambi after blocking a fourth. He was just about to block another when...

"Well done, Bambi! Keep it up!"

Faline had not meant to distract Bambi, or to make him momentarily forget what he was doing, or for Barron to swing at Bambi expecting him to parry and make him lose his grip on his saber and send it flying, but she did. As the saber hit the floor with a loud _CLANG!_ , Faline felt regret taking over her. She looked Bambi in the face, which was now pink with embarrassment. His brown eyes were zooming between Faline and King Barron, as though he was trying to decide who to address first.

"Uh... I guess I'll just... You know, go get that," he said, indicating the saber that had fallen at Faline's feet.

He ran over to where the sword was and, crouched dow, and picked it up with a trembling hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bambi," Faline said quietly as Bambi rose to his feet. "I didn't mean to distract you..."

"Don't apologize," Bambi interrupted. " _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. I can't believe I lost track of time again. You're not mad, are you?" he added pitifully.

"Of course not," Faline assured him.

Before either of them could say anything else, King Barron appeared at Bambi's side. Faline cleared her throat and curtsied to him.

"Your Majesty," she said in greeting.

"Hello, Faline," said Barron, nodding his head once.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Bambi. "I didn't mean to let my guard down. It's just that I forgot Faline was coming and..." His voice trailed off.

Faline had a feeling that she was not the only person Bambi had feared he had let down.

"No matter," said Barron with a smile. "You were doing really well. And we were having fun, weren't we?" he added, elbowing Bambi in the side.

If this was an attempt to make Bambi smile, it barely worked. Bambi merely winced and rubbed the spot where Barron had nudged him.

"Well, I guess we can't do tea then," he said to his father, though his eyes were on Faline.

"Who says we can't?" asked Barron pleasantly. "Why don't you invite Faline to have tea with us?" he added in a hushed tone.

Faline answered before Bambi had the chance to. "Yes, please. I'd like that."

So the three of them went to the parlor for tea. Bambi and his father sat side by side on the couch while Faline sat across from them. For several minutes, no one spoke. Faline watched Bambi, who seemed to be determinately avoiding her gaze. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for distracting him, or at himself for letting his sword slip through his fingers right in front of his father.

"How are your parents, Faline?" asked King Barron suddenly.

Faline, thankful that she had not been the first one to speak, looked from Bambi to Barron and answered, "Very well, thank you."

"Good, good," said Barron. He took a sip of tea and then asked, "How are you liking the Girls' Chorus?"

"It's very nice."

"You sang very well at the Independence Day ball," Barron said conversationally. "Just the other day I was telling Bambi we should book the chorus every year. Don't you agree?" he added, looking at Bambi.

Bambi, who it seemed had barely been listening, looked up from his barely touched tea. His eyes met Faline and he said, "Oh, uh, yeah. Sounds great."

"Bambi, why don't you tell Faline about some of _your_ achievements?" hinted Barron.

"Like what?"

"Don't be modest," said Barron, clearly trying to sound encouraging. "I'm sure she'd love to hear about how your sword skills are coming along."

"I think she's seen that for herself," said Bambi glumly.

"You know, Bambi, I was watching you for a good amount of time before... Well, before you were done. And from what I saw, you're really doing well."

"You mean it?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course," Faline replied. "I'll bet it won't be long before you're able to beat your father."

Bambi seemed to be struggling to decide on something to say. He lifted his teacup to his lips to take a sip, but unfortunately, no doubt acting out of nerves, he chose that moment to say one final, "Uh." The cup missed Bambi's open lips and its contents spilled all down his front.

Faline let out a gasp as Bambi leaped to his feet, practically dropping his cup on the table in front of him, and began trying in vain to wipe the tea from his shirt with his hands. Unsurprisingly, this had no effect. Bambi looked from Faline to King Barron again, blushing harder than he had before.

"What's wrong with me today?" he asked, hiding his eyes behind his hand.

King Barron set down his own teacup, rose to his feet, and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's alright," he said. "Go clean yourself up. We'll wait for you."

Faline watched Bambi leave, feeling another pang of guilt. She had meant for that to be a compliment, and for it to make him forget about his mistake. But then, she reminded herself, when had Bambi ever not reacted nervously to one of her compliments?

There was silence. For a few minutes, Faline and Barron simply sat there, occupying themselves only with their tea. As she sipped hers, Faline couldn't help but feel an enormous shift in her situation. It had been awkward enough to be in a silent atmosphere with the distraught Bambi and his regal father. At least then she had been with someone she knew and loved. Now her only company was King Barron, with whom she had never spoken without Bambi or even her parents present.

Faline watched as the king slowly drained his own cup, which looked so small and fragile in his large hands. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt and the effect was almost frightening. She remembered how, when she and Bambi had first started seeing each other, he had confided in her that he was nothing short of terrified of his father. Not because he was cruel or anything, but because of his intimidating combination of strictness, stubbornness, intelligence, regality, and physical perfection. Faline had not payed much mind to this before, but looking at Barron now she was beginning to think that Bambi's fear of him was not irrational. The man she had seen play fighting with his son was gone.

All things considered, Barron wasn't the best company at the moment, but Faline felt that if she didn't say what was on her mind, she might go mad. So she cleared her throat and, without looking Barron in the eye, she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I hope Bambi's not mad at me. I didn't mean to make him so nervous... twice."

A few seconds passed before Barron replied, "Don't be so hard on yourself, my dear. And please don't take all the blame. I certainly didn't make matters any better. I should have known he didn't want to talk about his sword skills after... After what just happened."

"You're blaming yourself?" asked Faline, looking at Barron though not meeting his eyes.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked.

"Just a little," Faline admitted. "I mean, the way Bambi always talks about you, I would've thought... Well..."

"That I was perfect?" Barron guessed. "That I wasn't capable of making mistakes? That somehow my position granted me some sort of immunity to human flaws and weaknesses?"

"Well..." began Faline, but she stopped. Really, he had said it before she could even find the words.

"I'm afraid I'm far from perfect," said Barron with a hollow laugh. "I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, most of which concerning how I've raised Bambi."

Faline heard a rattling sound and then realized that the hand holding her teacup and saucer was trembling. She could tell the conversation was heading in a direction Barron didn't like. How she wished they were back to sitting alone in that uncomfortable silence. If she only could, she would reverse time and stop herself from starting this conversation in the first place.

"Dare I ask what he's said to you about me specifically?" Barron added, confirming Faline's fear.

Faline fought the urge to bite her lower lip. Bambi had told her many things about his father when they were alone. The adjectives that most stood out to her ranged from brave, wise, and physically flawless to strict, stubborn, and intimidating. Something told her Barron was expecting her to reply with any or all of those last few.

"That you're a good man, a good king, a good father, and everything he wants to be someday," she said instead.

Barron chuckled. "That must've been recent."

 _It was_ , Faline thought.

There was silence again for a moment. Then a thought occurred to Faline. Barron's question got her wondering what Bambi had said about her when she was out of the picture. After all, when Bambi wasn't with her and talking about Barron, he must have been with Barron and talking about her. She knew they (Bambi and Barron) had spent nearly every moment together during that recent period when she and Bambi weren't speaking to each other.

"What does he say about me?" she asked without hesitation.

"Sorry?" said Barron.

"When he's with you, what does he say about me?" she repeated.

Barron looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "That you're charming, loving, and the best girl he could've asked for. In short, nothing I don't already know."

Although moved by his compliment, Faline had to wonder if Bambi had said all that when they had started out as a couple or more recently, now that they were beginning to recognize each other's flaws.

"Was that before or after our argument a few months ago?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" asked Barron.

"Just curious," Faline shrugged.

"Well to answer your question, he told me so after that. But his feelings for you have always remained the same. I know that to be true, even though we rarely ever spoke before that day," said Barron, his tone becoming increasingly unhappy with each sentence.

Faline saw his expression and fidgeted in her seat. Once again she wished she had remained silent and not started this strangely complex conversation.

"And while we're on the subject," Barron continued, "I want to thank you, Faline."

Faline stared.

"Not for breaking Bambi's heart, but for giving him a reason to come to me for help," Barron explained.

Faline remembered Bambi saying this exact same thing to her when they had made up after their first argument. It seemed that both father and son felt they somehow owed her for bringing them together.

"He never used to come to me before. And I don't deny that it's largely my own fault. I know I've been hard on him, maybe even to the point where he fears me," said Barron, folding his hands across his knees. "I only hope he knows that even if I never used to say it, I've always cared about him."

For a moment Faline said nothing. She could not believe that the king was confiding all this to her, a fifteen-year-old girl with whom he did not even share a family tree. How many other people in her position had been given such treatment? Incidentally, he was right. Since she and Bambi had started out, he had been an open book about his father. Several words that were synonymous with fear had come up on many occasions. But that was all in the past. These days, Bambi only had praise for his father.

Feeling the urge to convey this message, Faline set down her tea, reached forward and put a sympathetic hand over one of Barron's.

"I think he's forgiven you," she said. "He loves and admires you. He told me so himself, and I could see it when I was watching you train him. I think he knows how lucky he is to have you for a father. And I really think he'll grow up to be a good man because of that."

Barron smiled at her and took her hand in both of his. "Well I _know_ he's lucky to have found a girl like you. Thank you for being so good to him."

For the first time, Faline looked directly into Barron's eyes and smiled. Then she saw that his eyes were the exact shade of brown as Bambi's. She had never noticed that before. But then, how could she have? She'd never looked close enough into them until this moment. She only used to see how they were different. While Bambi's eyes were round shaped and shone with curiosity and youthfulness, Barron's were almond shaped and rang with wisdom and experience. This had made it easy to miss the similarities in color.

At that moment, Faline realized how well she had gotten to know King Barron in just a matter of minutes. Somehow, having such a personal talk with him had allowed her to see him differently than she ever had before. She could now honestly say that starting this conversation had not been a mistake.

"Uh, hi," said a voice.

Bambi had returned, having changed out of his tea-stained clothes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said in a skeptical sort of voice.

"No," Faline insisted. "No, your father and I were just talking."

Bambi stared at her, evidently shocked to hear someone say that they were "just talking" to his father as if he was anything other than a king.

"Are you alright, Bambi?" asked Barron, trying to break the silence while expressing genuine concern for his son.

Bambi looked at him, then at Faline, noticing the slightly amused looks on their faces. Then, after a moment's pause, he smiled and said, "Yeah."

"Then by all means, join us," said Barron, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

So Bambi reclaimed his previous spot next to his father.

"So what were you talking about anyway?" Bambi asked curiously, helping himself to more tea.

"That is between me and Faline," said Barron sternly, though Faline caught his wink.

Bambi scoffed. "What? I can't ask a simple question?"

"No. Drink your tea," said Barron flatly.

Bambi stared at his father looking offended. Then Barron chuckled and ruffled Bambi's already untidy hair, finally succeeding in making him smile.

Faline chuckled at the sight. Even sweeter than watching a father teaching his son was watching the boy she loved bonding with the father he loved. Maybe, she thought, this was the common ground that had allowed her and King Barron to end their private talk on such a high note. They both loved Bambi and he loved them.


	15. Fawn and Stag

It was late at night. Bambi was alone in his room and safe in bed. The room was dark. Not a single candle was lit. The bed was soft and warm as ever. By anyone's standards, Bambi should have been sound asleep by now. And yet, there he lay wide awake and waiting, in vain it seemed, for sleep to come. He had no knowledge of how long he had been lying there, but if he had to guess he would probably have said at least two hours. This couldn't be healthy. A prince needed a good night's sleep, as his father had often pointed out. Bambi didn't know why he didn't feel the slightest bit tired.

Well, actually he did have a pretty good idea why. It was because of his bad habit of late night snacking. At least twice a week Bambi's adolescent sweet tooth would lure him down to the kitchen sometime between dinner and bed. And it didn't help that his best friend not only worked down in the kitchens, but knew where all the best treats were kept and was willing to share this knowledge with Bambi.

Bambi tried to keep this little habit a secret, but once or twice his father had caught him in the act.

"Nothing sweet before bedtime," King Barron had said sternly.

"As usual, Dad was right," said Bambi to himself, wishing that tonight had been one of those instances when he'd been caught redhanded. At least then he'd be able to sleep.

This, he felt, called for assistance from his faithful old sleeping companion. Bambi pushed himself out of bed, walked a few paces to his window and sat down on his reading nook, where his favorite childhood toy was perched on top of one of the pillows.

"There you are," he said calmly, reaching for it. "Long time no see."

It was a little stuffed deer fawn. Bambi's mother had given it to him for his seventh birthday, the last one he had ever spent with her. This was why it was his favorite. Bambi looked down into its shiny button eyes and thought of how it had once been his greatest source of comfort in the world. After he lost his mother, he had spent every minute of his personal time with that toy deer. He used to sleep with it close to his heart every single night. It was like having a little piece of his mother with him. He had not used it too recently, now that he was older and had formed a loving bond with his father, but he had kept it on his nook, where it was both safe and visible, just in case. The mere sight of it still brought him immense comfort.

Holding the toy close in one arm, Bambi sat at his nook for a few minutes and gazed out the window. The night sky looked incredible. The stars above seemed to shine as brightly as the crescent moon. Bambi couldn't remember a time in his life when he had seen so many of them. He wondered why this was. Then he reminded himself that it must be close to midnight. The entire village was probably sound asleep and the buildings all pitch black.

The starry sky was so beautiful that Bambi suddenly felt a strong desire to see it with his own eyes rather than through the glass of his window. And he knew just where to go to get the best view possible.

"What do you say we go out for a stroll?" he said to his toy deer, as if it could hear him. "Not like I'll be falling asleep anytime soon anyway," he added under his breath.

Bambi threw on his favorite purple dressing gown over his pajamas and, toy deer in hand, set off to enjoy what the night had to offer. His destination was the topmost tower, where there was a balcony from which one would have an incredible view of the kingdom and the woods beyond. Bambi would be able to see stars as far as they eye could see from there.

After a short walk through a few hallways and a slightly longer one up a winding staircase, Bambi reached his destination. He pushed open the glass door to the balcony, stepped forward, and made to sit down on the stone bench, only to find it already occupied.

"Bambi?"

Bambi froze in his tracks when he saw his father, who was wearing a dressing gown identical to his except that it was royal blue.

"Hi, Dad," Bambi said guiltily.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Barron asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Couldn't sleep," Bambi shrugged.

A crease appeared between Barron's dark eyebrows. "Another late night visit to the kitchens?" he asked, sounding more knowing than questioning.

Bambi fidgeted and simply answered, "Maybe."

For a moment there was silence. Then, to Bambi's amazement, Barron smiled and patted the vacant spot next to him on the bench.

"Come sit with me," he said in a much gentler voice.

Relieved that he wasn't in trouble, Bambi accepted his father's invitation. He took a seat next to Barron and they huddled together.

"Who's your friend?" Barron asked, sounding as though he was about to laugh.

It took Bambi a few seconds to realize he was referring to his toy deer. He had almost forgotten he was still holding it.

"Uh... Just an old favorite toy. You know, from when I was little," Bambi answered rather nervously. He had never shown it to anyone in his life, not even Theodore and Florean.

"Hm," said Barron, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "And you thought you'd bring it out for a bit of fresh air?" he teased lightly.

"Well, I mean, it's been cooped up in my room for so long..." said Bambi, trying to play along. Then, hoping to change the subject, he cleared his throat and asked, "So what are _you_ doing up here, Dad?"

"I had a hunch it'd be a good night for stargazing," said Barron, turning his attention to the sky above. "Turns out I was right. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Bambi followed his father's gaze and found himself agreeing. As he had hoped, the view from the balcony far surpassed the view from his bedroom window. The vast velvety night sky was absolutely glittering with stars.

"Yeah," he said, answering Barron's question.

"Has Oswald started you on astronomy?" Barron asked.

"We've covered it a few times," Bambi replied. "We've looked at a few star charts and he's taught me about the planets and a few constellations."

"Do you like it?" Barron asked.

"It's okay," said Bambi. "I mean it's fine to learn it all from books, but it's not the same as watching the real thing. I didn't realize that until just now," he added, looking again at the beautiful night sky.

It was true. The illustrations in his books and maps were nice but they could never compare to the living color of the vast galaxy overhead.

"Can you tell me the name of that constellation?" Barron asked suddenly, pointing at a spot in the sky.

Bambi looked in the direction his father's finger was pointing. His initial thought was that it would've been hard to miss the prominent stars that formed the large figure in the sky. For the slightest moment, he allowed himself to see them from a child's perspective like he used to. Then a memory surfaced of Oswald pointing out those stars on the star chart and naming the figure that they formed. With this in mind, Bambi looked closely at the three bright stars that formed the belt, the four that formed an hourglass shape around the belt, the six that were the shield.

"Orion," he said in answer.

"Very good," said Barron. "And it's named for?"

"The Greek hunter," Bambi answered immediately.

"Hm, I knew that was too easy," said Barron. "What about that one?"

For the next few minutes, Barron pointed out random stars, planets, and constellations and asked Bambi to name them. Bambi answered to the best of his ability. Some he could identify. Others were more challenging and Barron named them for him. It was fun for both of them. Bambi felt this was the best way to learn astronomy, and it helped that Barron was a great teacher.

After Barron pointed out the constellation Canis Major, the Greater Dog, Bambi started to wonder about his own favorite animal.

"Hey Dad?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Is there a deer constellation?" Bambi asked hopefully.

Barron looked thoughtful. "None that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I like deer," Bambi said simply, looking down at the toy fawn in his hand. "Always have, ever since I became Mother's little fawn."

When Barron didn't respond, Bambi looked up and saw him looking back at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's an inside joke," Bambi explained. "When I was three or so, I started to wonder why Mother always called me 'Dear'. And when I asked her about it, she said it was because I was her little fawn. And the name stuck. I was Little Fawn and she was Mother Doe."

"A good name," Barron chuckled. "Your mother had a very doe-like nature."

Bambi smiled. He liked it when he and Barron spoke fondly of his late mother. It was one of the many things he used to wish they would do together but never did. In retrospect, it may have been because Barron, though he never admitted it, had spent most of those first few years trying to bottle up his own grief. Perhaps now he had finally moved past that grief. Nowadays, whenever Bambi spoke of his mother, Barron would smile reminiscently and join in the conversation instead of scolding Bambi and reminding him that, "A prince leaves the past in the past," like he used to. In Bambi's mind, this was one of the greatest parts of this new bond they shared.

"Does that make me a stag?" Barron asked, chuckling.

Bambi chuckled too. "I guess it does. The way you wear your crown does make me think of a mighty pair of antlers. And you wear it so often it might as well be part of your head anyway," he joked.

"Very funny," Barron said, but not sounding the least bit resentful.

They laughed together, then fell silent as they looked again at the starry sky.

After about half an hour or so, Bambi found he was so at peace and so comforted by his father's presence that he felt himself becoming drowsy. He would've liked to just curl up there and fall asleep under the stars, and he probably would have if he had not chosen that moment to let out a long, audible yawn.

"Alright, back to bed," Barron said in response, clapping Bambi on the shoulder.

Bambi moaned and mumbled in a low, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to," Barron replied. "A prince needs his rest, and so does a growing boy. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Bambi begrudgingly agreed.

By the time they reached the bottom of the winding staircase, Bambi was exhausted. Barron put his arm around him and led/carried him the rest of the way. In next to no time, they were at Bambi's bedroom door.

"Alright, get some sleep," Barron said to Bambi.

Bambi was more than willing to do this. But first, he simply had to ask, "Can we do that again tomorrow night?"

Barron chuckled. "If you insist. But from now on, let's keep the late night snacking to a minimum. Alright?"

"Okay."

Bambi had to wonder if Barron would still be this lenient if they both weren't so tired. But the feeling died off when he saw his father smiling at him in approval.

"Come here," said Barron, holding his arms out slightly.

Bambi embraced his father and tiredly said, "I love you, Dad."

Barron patted him on the back and they pulled apart.

"Sleep well, my little fawn," Barron said, teasingly but lovingly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, mighty stag," said Bambi as he pushed his bedroom door open and walked inside.

Without even removing his dressing gown, Bambi collapsed onto his bed and curled up there with his toy deer tucked under his arm. Had he had the energy, he would've laughed at the thought that just over an hour ago, he had been wide awake and bored to tears. But not anymore. That little stroll to the kitchen seemed like an eternity ago. Sitting outside under the night sky and enjoying his father's company had strangely, and miraculously, wiped Bambi out. He was now ready and willing to sleep. His final thought before dozing off was that one day, he hoped to see two new constellations in the sky; a young deer and a mighty stag.


	16. Inseparable

Bambi and his father had become closer than ever before. One might say they had become inseparable. Lately they had done everything together and everyone who saw them, especially those who had known them for years, was happy for them. No one was happier than Bambi, though. After so many years of feeling alone in the world, he finally knew the love of a parent again. He was certain nothing would ever come between him and his father again. But one day, Bambi discovered the hard way just how complacent he had become.

One night, Bambi and Barron were alone in the throne room. It was a few days before the grand opening of the kingdom's new library, at which Bambi would be giving a speech. Barron had insisted on helping him practice. Bambi had accepted the offer at first, after all he would be learning from the best, but that was before he had known just what was in store for him.

It was very late now. Bambi had recited his speech more times than he could count because Barron would settle for nothing less than perfection. Bambi was tired and just wanted to turn in for the night, which seemed to have gone unnoticed by Barron.

"Once again, from the top," said Barron, for the umpteenth time.

"Dad, can't I go to bed now?" Bambi asked tiredly. "We've been doing this for hours."

"Soon, Bambi," his father promised. "You're giving this speech in three days, by which time I'll be expecting you to recite it by heart."

"But I already know it backwards and forwards," Bambi protested.

"Memorizing it is only half the challenge," said Barron. "How you deliver it is just as important. You must carry yourself in a professional manner. Smile, stand erect, make eye contact with your audience, and speak loudly and clearly. In short, conduct yourself..."

"Like a prince?" Bambi guessed.

The look Barron gave him made Bambi realize that he had spoken in a harsher tone than he had intended.

"Attitude," Barron warned.

"Sorry," Bambi replied sheepishly.

"Alright now, from the top," Barron repeated.

Bambi suppressed a sigh with difficulty. Despite his exhaustion, he straightened his posture, cleared his throat, and began to recite his speech yet again.

After not even ten seconds, Barron said, "No, no, no."

At that point, Bambi, whose temper was already rising due to exhaustion, had had enough.

"Oh, what now!?" he snapped.

Barron stared back at him with a combination of shock and anger. "Excuse me?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"What'd I do wrong this time?" Bambi asked irritably.

Barron took a minute to process what he had just heard. He then looked sternly at his son and said, "Well since you asked, very rudely I might add, you were letting your voice trail off."

"Gee, I wonder why," Bambi replied sarcastically. He wanted to add that his voice probably wouldn't be trailing off if he had be given the chance to rest it.

"Bambi, a prince does not..." Barron began.

"Oh, don't start _that_ again," said Bambi before he could stop himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Barron asked. Bambi would not have been surprised to see daggers fly out of his eyes.

Bambi didn't know where he found the courage to keep talking after that last statement, but he proceeded all the same.

"In case you didn't notice, Dad, I really don't care right now what a prince does or doesn't do. It's late, I'm tired, I've been standing here for hours talking myself hoarse..."

"None of which is any excuse for being rude," said Barron angrily. "As long as I'm the king, you will treat me with respect."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Bambi, pretending to bow.

"Don't you be clever with me, young man!" Barron said furiously.

"Why not? I thought you wanted me to clever! That's all you care about anyways!"

A small part of Bambi was legitimately surprised at how he was acting, but he didn't care. Barron was behaving just like he always used to; stubborn, cold, and demanding. Bambi could feel eight years of feeling alone and neglected resurfacing as well as the willingness to tell the man he blamed it on exactly how he felt about it. He was no longer afraid of his father and his exhaustion was not helping him to censor his thoughts.

"Go to your room," Barron ordered.

"With pleasure!" Bambi snapped. "I'll practice my speech when _I_ want to, and I'll get someone else to help me!"

"If you insist on speaking to me this way, then be my guest," said Barron, pointing to the door. "And don't expect me to ever offer to help you with any of your duties or lessons again."

Bambi rolled up his parchment in one swift motion and began to walk off but not before saying, "I wish Mother was here."

"Is that so!?" Barron asked as Bambi marched towards the door. "Well like it or not, you're in _my_ care! And I suggest you learn to respect your elders in addition to practicing your speech! And don't you dare slam that door!"

Bambi had not even intended to slam the door, but he did anyway as hard as he could for good measure. He then stomped off to his room, fuming.

Despite his exhaustion, Bambi found it impossible to fall asleep. Something was eating away at him, but strangely enough it was not anger anymore. As he lay in bed trying to make sense of what had just happened, what he felt instead was something more like guilt.

Now that he was alone, in bed, and reflecting on the situation, he wondered how he could have spoken that way to the father he loved and respected. And that last statement he had made, the one about wishing his mother was still with them, had been below the belt. It meant that he wished that his mother was still his primary, if not only, caregiver and that his father had never become part of his life. This, of course, wasn't true. Bambi had only said it out of anger, but how had Barron interpreted it?

Bambi felt as though he had truly done it now. How could he have let this happen, and after he and his father had become so close? What would become of their relationship now? He shuddered at the thought. The last thing he wanted was for things to go back to how they used to be. Yet by the looks of it, that was exactly what was going to happen. He had never seen his father look so angry in all his life.

Actually, that wasn't true. There had been one other time when Bambi had seen Barron that angry. And he, Bambi, had been the cause of it then too.

It had been on a cold day in January, a year after Bambi had lost his mother. Bambi, then eight years old, had spent the afternoon playing in the snow with Theodore and Florean. It was almost four o'clock when the other two had been called away by their parents. Bambi then wandered the castle grounds alone with only his thoughts for company. He wished this wasn't the case. Although it had been a whole year, he needed people in his life to keep his mind off the terrible loss he had suffered.

Bambi roamed the grounds idly until twilight. At that time, he became aware that he was near the stables. Then, everything seemed to happen at once. From a distance, Bambi could hear the sounds of men's voices shouting and horses whinnying in a frantic, panicked manner. What was more, it was still relatively light out, but the sky above was a toxic, smokey black.

The stables were on fire! Men were rushing about frantically trying to save the horses. Bambi watched from a distance, terrified but unable to look away. When the men finally managed to force the stable doors open, the horses burst through and ran, trying to distance themselves as much as possible from the inferno that had been their home only an hour ago. To Bambi's horror, three or four of the traumatized animals were stampeding right towards him. Bambi, already stunned by the sight of the burning stables, froze with fear.

"RUN, BAMBI!"

Somewhere off in the distance, Bambi could hear his father's voice yelling out to him, ordering him to get out of dodge. But Bambi was still paralyzed with fright. As the horses came closer and closer, Bambi's likelihood of injury, or worse, seemed inevitable. They were about ten yards away when a powerful arm scooped Bambi off the snowy ground. Barron ran back to the castle with Bambi in tow.

When they were safely inside and away from the commotion at the stables, Bambi found himself being severely reprimanded.

"When I tell you to run, you run! Never freeze like that! EVER!"

Barron had scolded Bambi with such ferocity that his voice echoed around the entrance hall. Bambi, still so young and small, sheepishly replied, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Bambi remembered the aftermath of that event. He had felt so ashamed for freezing in the face of danger and looking like a coward in front of his father. Barron didn't let him go outside for weeks after that. In fact, except for attending lessons or meals, Bambi wasn't even allowed to leave the safety of his room.

He could only imagine what would be in store for him after tonight's events. Just before he dozed off, Bambi found himself wishing longingly for someone to offer him comfort and advice on how to best handle this situation. But the first person he would normally turn to for guidance was, ironically, the same person he had just walked away from in a fit of anger. What was he to do now?

Bambi curled up and began to fall asleep, longing for his father.

* * *

The next day, after having breakfast in bed because he knew his father wouldn't want to see him, Bambi asked Theodore and Florean if they would help him with his speech. They agreed but with little enthusiasm. They were always willing to lend their friend a hand, but neither of them had ever made a speech in their lives. Bambi was thankful either way. At least he would be getting practice speaking in front of a real audience, as opposed to only one person.

Since Barron had occupied the throne room, the three of them chose to practice in a more comfortable and familiar setting: under the tree in the courtyard. Unfortunately, Theodore's little sisters were playing nearby. Bambi wouldn't have minded this ordinarily, he was very fond of the girls, but every once in a while one of them would accidentally throw the ball they were playing with in the general direction of Bambi, Theodore, and Florean and one of the girls would run up to them to retrieve it. The first time this happened, the ball barely missed hitting Florean.

"Sorry," said Trixie when she came to fetch the ball. "Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously.

"Something boring. Wouldn't interest you. Bye," said Theodore curtly.

Trixie glared at him and went off to rejoin the other girls, leaving Bambi to continue his speech.

When he had finished, he looked expectantly at Theodore and Florean, who only stared back at him blankly.

"How was that?" Bambi asked, vaguely demanding feedback.

Theodore and Florean looked at each other briefly, both clearly at a loss for words. Then they both began showering Bambi with forced applause and unconvincing praise.

"Great!"

"Excellent!"

"A speech fit for a king, or prince."

"You're gonna do great."

Bambi could tell they were just saying all these things to be polite.

"That's it?" he asked.

"... Yeah, pretty much," said Theodore, smiling and shrugging. "Why?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping for something a little more helpful," said Bambi.

"Such as?" asked Theodore.

"You know, compliments on my strengths? Tips on where I need to improve? A detailed list of everything I did right or wrong? What's that called again?" he asked himself.

"Constructive criticism," answered Ria, who had come to fetch the ball.

Bambi thanked her before she ran off to rejoin her sisters.

"Sorry, buddy," Theodore said to Bambi. "I guess it's just that we don't know the first thing about giving a speech. So we have no idea how to help you."

"And honestly, the thought of public speaking makes me feel sick," Florean added. "I'm feeling queasy just watching you, Bambi."

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute.

"I take it you're pretty mad at us, huh?" asked Theodore, laughing rather nervously.

"No," said Bambi through his teeth. "I'm mad at myself."

"I bet I know why," said Daisy suddenly as she ran up to collect the ball. "If you needed help with your speech, Bambi, you should've come to me. I can give you a few pointers. Well, okay I've never given a speech either, but I love to sing. And how different are they, really? Now, the most important thing is to be loud..."

Daisy caught her brother's eye, picked the ball up off the ground, and left without another word.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "I swear, I love these girls but one of these days they're gonna be the death of me... Bambi?"

Bambi dropped to the ground and sighed as he buried his face in his hands. Theodore and Florean knelt down on either side of him.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Theodore asked.

At that moment, Bambi decided that if Theodore and Florean couldn't help him with his speech, maybe they could still be of some service.

"I've got a question for you fellows, and it's got nothing to do with my speech," he told them.

They both smiled gratefully.

"Then I'm happy to help," said Florean.

"Me too," agreed Theodore.

"Okay. Do you ever fight with your parents?" Bambi asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

The other two looked thoughtful.

"Well Pop and I like to grapple every once in a while, but Ma doesn't really..." began Theodore.

"No," Bambi interrupted, "I mean, do you ever _argue_?"

"Oh," said Theodore, rather stupidly. Then he and Florean looked seriously at Bambi and said, "Why?"

Although it pained him to do so, Bambi told them about what had happened the night before. When he'd finished, Theodore and Florean stared back at him awestruck.

"I can't believe you said that to your father," said Florean.

"I can't believe you said that to the _king_ ," said Theodore. "I'm pretty sure that's a criminal offense."

"I didn't mean it. I was tired," Bambi said defensively. "But you're right. I was way out of line. What am I supposed to do?" he asked sadly.

"Well, to answer your original question, me and my sisters have made my parents pretty mad in my day," said Theodore. "But don't worry, it never lasts. All you've gotta do is apologize."

"It's really that simple?" Bambi asked curiously.

"Well yes and no," Theodore replied. "Sorry alone doesn't cut it. You gotta be able to convince 'em that you mean it. The key is to charm 'em. You know, sweet talk 'em. Act like you're the perfect child they wish you were. In short, lay it on real thick. Oh, and throw in a few good, long hugs and kisses. Works every time."

Bambi and Florean stared uncertainly at Theodore as though they thought his advice was the most ridiculous they had ever heard anyone give.

"What? You don't believe me?" Theodore asked. "Just ask _her_ ," he added, indicating Tessie who was standing a few feet away.

"I don't 'lay it on thick', I'm just naturally sweet," Tessie protested as she stepped forward to reclaim the ball. "And I'm sorry you're upset, Bambi. I hope you and your father don't stay mad at each other," she added kindly before running off to rejoin the others.

"That makes two of us," said Bambi quietly.

Florean, taking pity on Bambi, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Chin up, Bambi. It'll be okay. All you have to do is let your father know you're sorry."

"Is there an echo here?" asked Theodore facetiously. "Isn't that exactly what I just said?"

"Only about a third of it," Florean replied.

Although they had not been much help with his speech, Bambi was glad he had Theodore and Florean to turn to. They had at least lived up to their titles as his best friends and tried to help him with a much more personal issue. And it did help that they had, more or less, offered the same advice. But Bambi still wondered if a simple apology would be good enough for him to make things right with his father again.

Soon, Theodore and Florean, and eventually Theodore's sisters, left Bambi alone to think. For a few hours, he sat in the shade with nothing on his mind except his current situation and how to resolve it. Once or twice, he snickered at the thought that if he hadn't argued with his father, his biggest concern right now would be practicing his speech. This thought never lasted more than a few seconds. There truly were more pressing matters at hand.

"Hello, Bambi," said a voice suddenly.

It was Faline.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" Bambi asked. It wasn't that he wasn't please to see her, but they had not made plans to see each other today.

"Theodore came to my house and told me you were having family issues," Faline explained.

"Oh," was all Bambi felt like saying.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

Bambi nodded.

"Are you okay?" Faline asked as she knelt down to join his side.

Bambi shrugged.

"Are you mad at your father?"

"Not anymore," he answered. "It's what he's feeling about me that I'm worried about. I thought things were finally looking up for us. Now I'm afraid we're gonna drift apart again."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Faline asked, with a hint of humor in her voice.

"You didn't hear him," Bambi replied. "You didn't hear _me_ ," he added ashamedly. "I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again."

"I know that feeling," said Faline wisely. "I've said some things in to my parents in my life that I'm not proud of."

Bambi turned to her. "Really? And they forgave you?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, after I apologized," said Faline, as if she thought Bambi was being silly. "Bambi, just because you love someone doesn't mean every moment you spend with them is going to be perfect. I thought you'd learned that when we had our first fight."

For the first time, Bambi chuckled. He knew Faline was right. They had fought for the first time not too long ago, yet here they were now, as close and affectionate as ever. But then he thought of something that made him question the sincerity of Faline's statement.

"My mother and I never fought," he said sadly.

Faline raised an eyebrow. "How old were you when she died?"

"Seven."

"Well no wonder," Faline said with a small laugh. "You were still little and depended on her for everything. But you're older now and you're starting to become more independent and opinionated."

Bambi considered this and then, bewildered by the very thought, asked, "So you think if she was still here, we'd fight too?"

"Maybe from time to time," said Faline. "But if you did, do you think she'd never want to see you again?"

"No," said Bambi without hesitation. "She'd never stay mad at me. She loved me."

"Right," said Faline. "And your father loves you too. So why should this be any different?"

Bambi could easily think of plenty of reasons. Although he knew both his parents loved him, they were both very different people who had raised him differently. His mother had been less stubborn and more forgiving than his father.

"Faline, no offense, but what makes you think you know my dad so well?"

"Because in case you've forgotten, I recently had a long talk with him," said Faline.

Bambi did remember that incident, after all it had only been a few weeks ago. But Faline's mentioning it now brought a question to his mind.

"What, were you talking about me all that time?" he asked.

Faline nodded. "I know how much you mean to him. And I know he doesn't want to relive the past any more than you do. But you don't have to take my word for it. If you want to see for yourself, just go to him and tell him you're sorry."

* * *

That evening, Bambi made his way to the parlor hoping his father would be there. He couldn't deny that he was nervous. He still didn't know just how he was going to say he was sorry. Then he remembered what Theodore had said and knew how he _wasn't_ going to say it. No over-the-top, sugarcoated mushy stuff. Whatever he was going to say, it had to be simple and sincere.

Before long, Bambi reached the parlor. As he had expected, there was Barron seated on the couch and reading a book. Trembling slightly, Bambi walked up to his father and expected him to hear his footsteps and look at him. But by the time Bambi reached Barron, his eyes were still glued to his book. He showed no signs of having sensed Bambi's presence at all. This did nothing to calm Bambi's nerves.

"Dad?"

Without changing his expression or even turning his head, Barron looked up at him. Bambi tried not to gulp. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

"I need to talk to you," he proceeded.

"Not having much luck finding someone to help you with your speech, are you?" Barron asked rather coldly.

"Dad, please. I'm being serious. Just hear me out."

Barron's chest rose as he sighed deeply. He then shut his book and sternly said, "I'm listening."

"Okay," Bambi said, more to himself than to Barron. "I know you're mad at me, Dad. And honestly I don't blame you. I wouldn't want anything to do with me either if I were you. And believe me, if I could I'd go back and stop myself from saying what I said. But, well, it's said and done and there's nothing I can do to change it."

Barron said nothing and his expression remained unchanged. Bambi took this as permission to continue, although he would've preferred it if Barron had actually spoken.

"Anyway, I just want you to know that I didn't mean a word of it and I'm really sorry, Dad," Bambi said earnestly. "Really, I don't know what made me say that. I was tired and angry and I wasn't thinking. I'd never talk to you like that normally. A prince shouldn't speak to his king like that."

At that last sentence, something like pride seemed to flicker in Barron's eyes. Feeling encouraged, Bambi kept speaking.

"And neither should a son to his father, especially not a son who loves his father as much as I love mine," he added. "I just wanted you to know that, but I understand if you never wanna talk to me again," he finished sadly.

Still Barron said nothing. For a moment he stared at Bambi looking slightly abashed. Then a crease appeared between his brows and he looked down at a spot on the floor. He looked like he was thinking very hard about something. Bambi wondered what there was to think about, then decided that maybe the apology really hadn't been enough. Maybe Barron was trying to think of what else he, Bambi, would have to do to make the situation right.

"I get it," Bambi said sadly. "Sorry's not good enough. I'll just go and let you decide on a punishment for me."

Feeling miserable, and rather foolish, Bambi turned and began to walk away. He had just reached the doorway when...

"Bambi!"

Bambi winced and stopped in his tracks. Ever so slowly, he turned to face his father and, feeling he may as well face his punishment like a prince, walked back over to the spot where he had just stood. He had not been prepared for what happened next. Barron set his book aside and, smiling, he patted the empty spot beside him on the couch.

"Come sit with me," he said.

Bambi suddenly felt his nerves drain away. Not needing to be told twice, he sat down next to his father. Then, as if by an unspoken agreement, they both held each other in a bittersweet hug. Bambi tried to hold back tears as he felt the loving warmth that he had come to associate Barron with.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly into Barron's shoulder.

"I am too," said Barron gently. "I was too hard on you about your speech. I should have let you go to bed when you were tired. As your father, my top priority should be your well-being. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"I forgive you. And I hope we never fight like that again," said Bambi innocently.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Barron sighed. "But we'll take each one as it comes. For now, let's just put this one behind us. There's only one thing I want you to promise me."

"What's that?" Bambi asked.

"No matter what comes between us in future, never forget that I love you," said Barron, ruffling Bambi's hair.

Bambi smiled. "I promise. I love you too, Dad." After a few seconds, he added, "And no, I didn't find anyone to help me with my speech. So the position's still up for grabs, if you're interested."

Barron chuckled. "I'd love to."

They remained huddled together for some time. They both agreed that the speech could wait. What was important now was that they were friends again. Maybe they would fall out again in the future, but they knew that as long as they loved each other, they would never drift too far apart. And this, Bambi felt, was what made him and his father inseparable.


	17. Nearly Perfect Pitch

Theodore's little sister Daisy had always been a music enthusiast and thought of herself as something of an expert. She loved to sing, dance, and make noise on homemade instruments (her only real instrument was the tin whistle Bambi had given her). Although, if truth be told, her family and friends felt that her only true gift was singing. She was full to the brim with energy and was easily excited. These are great qualities in a hopeful musician and Daisy knew this, but she had difficulty controlling her energy whenever there was an instrument in her hand. Still, she had a great singing voice for one so young and she hoped that one day the time would come when she could display her gift to more than just her loved ones.

Ever since she saw the Girls' Chorus perform at the Independence Day ball, Daisy had had little more on her mind than singing. She thought the chorus sounded marvelous and found herself longing to be part of it. The only problem was she didn't know how to turn that wish into a reality. With this in mind, she sought out Bambi, who had arranged for the chorus to perform at the ball, and confided in him that she was interested in joining.

"You'll have to talk to Faline about that," he said. "She's coming by tomorrow after lunch. Why don't you ask her then?"

Daisy agreed. She didn't know Faline quite as well as Bambi did (to be frank, no one in the palace did), but she found her likable and approachable enough. And in any case, who better to go to for advice about the chorus than a member of the chorus?

All the next morning, Daisy kept herself busy so as to help speed up time. She helped her parents prepare breakfast, perhaps more so than she would normally have done, and offered to do things for her siblings, smiling all the while. As her family shot her quizzical looks behind her back, Daisy worked and worked, only looking at the mantle clock when it was absolutely necessary. She wanted time to pass as quickly as possible but she also wanted to make sure she would not be late. Bambi had said Faline would be coming after lunch, so Daisy estimated her arrival time to be around half past noon. She wanted to be sure that when that time came, she would be the first person Faline met.

When lunchtime came, Mr. and Mrs. Hare went upstairs to serve the royal family. The children stayed downstairs and served themselves. When they finished eating, Theodore asked the girls who wanted to help him with the dishes.

"I do! I do! I do!" said Daisy before Trixie, Ria, or Tessie could offer.

"Imagine that," said Theodore in an undertone.

After the table was cleared, Daisy stacked the dishes after Theodore washed them and Ria dried them. Daisy didn't keep track of how long this task took them, but she was still happy to be doing something to pass the time.

"That's all of 'em," said Theodore as Daisy stacked the last dish atop the others. "I gotta say, Daisy, I don't know what's got you in such a busy mood today, but it's sure come in handy."

"I'll say," said Ria, looking up at the mantle clock. "We got all the dishes done and it's only 12:26. That must be a new record."

Daisy picked up the stack of clean dishes and made to take them to the cupboard. "Oh, it was nothi..."

Then she froze. She looked up at the clock and saw that Ria, as usual, was right. It was almost half past noon. Faline was due any minute. Without thinking, Daisy set the stack of clean dishes down... right into the watery, sudsy sink, and ran off without a word.

"Hey! I just dried those!" Ria called after her.

But Daisy wasn't listening. Oblivious to what she was doing, she darted straight for the kitchen door, brushing through Trixie and Tessie and quite literally shoving them out of the way, threw the door open, and ran up the stairwell as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she reached the entrance hall, she ran to the front doors, stopped right in front of them, and waited. One might have thought she was waiting there to take someone's coat as they walked in.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and, sure enough, in walked Faline.

"Hi, Faline!" Daisy exclaimed before Faline had taken even two steps inside.

Faline jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh, hello Daisy," she said after regaining her breath. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks," Daisy replied promptly. "Did you just come from choir rehearsal?"

"Yes, I did..." Faline began.

"That's so incredible!" said Daisy enthusiastically. "And you're so lucky, you get to be in the Girls' Chorus. You were so good at the Independence Day ball. I literally couldn't stop watching. It made me wish I was up there singing with you. I really love to sing, you know," she finished, hoping Faline would catch her hint.

Faline stared, amazed that Daisy had said all this in one breath, and then said, "Really? Well thank you for telling me this, Daisy. But if you don't mind, I'm here to see Bambi and I don't want to keep him..."

Faline made to walk away, but Daisy blocked her path.

"Wait!" Daisy said urgently.

Faline stopped.

"Okay, I won't beat around the bush," Daisy decided, realizing that Faline had no time for subtlety. "I want to be in the Girls' Chorus and I was hoping you could give me some advice." She hoped she had not sounded desperate.

"Oh," said Faline, as if that was all she could think to say. "Well... Um..."

"There you are, Daisy," said a stern voice.

Daisy turned around and found herself facing her parents, who had just come up from the kitchens. Her siblings must have told them about her spoiling the dishes and running off.

"What do you mean by running off when you have chores to do, young lady?" asked Mr. Hare.

After a brief apology, Daisy explained to her parents that she wanted to join the Girls' Chorus and was hoping to get a few tips from Faline. When she finished, her parents faced each other looking as though they were about to deliver bad news.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"Well Daisy," said her mother, "we know how much you love to sing and we're sure the chorus would love to have you when you're old enough..."

"When I'm old enough?" Daisy repeated.

"Yes, dear," said Mrs. Hare patiently. "I'm afraid you're still too young for the chorus."

Daisy looked expectantly up at Faline, hoping she would deny this.

"I'm afraid it's true, Daisy," said Faline. "You have to be at least fourteen to join the chorus."

"You mean I have to wait four whole years before I can join?" Daisy asked, feeling her heart sink and her pigtails droop.

Faline nodded. "Sorry, Daisy."

"Why can't I be older _now_?" Daisy said, looking down at the floor.

"Patience, sweetheart," said Mr. Hare kindly. "The best things in life are worth waiting for."

Faline saw the sorrow in Daisy's eyes and, feeling sorry for her, said, "You know, it's never too early to start preparing yourself."

Daisy looked up at her feeling hopeful.

"You can come to one of our rehearsals and see for yourself what it's like to be in the chorus... If it's alright with your parents," Faline added, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Hare.

In the blink of an eye, Daisy's sadness was replaced with her usual energetic optimism. She was just about to proclaim, "YES!" when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Mrs. Hare asked Faline. "We wouldn't want to interfere with your rehearsals."

"It's fine," Faline reassured. "Madam Foster doesn't mind visitors. And I really think it'll be good for Daisy. She'd be getting firsthand knowledge of what the chorus is like."

Mr. and Mrs. Hare exchanged looks and then both smiled.

"Very well," said Mr. Hare.

"YES!" Daisy finally shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the entrance hall.

* * *

A few days later, Faline arrived at the palace to pick up Daisy, who was so excited that she had barely caught a wink of sleep the night before. After leaving the palace, they walked for about twenty minutes then finally reached their destination. Mena Foster was standing at the church doors greeting chorus members as they entered in groups of two or three.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dauphin," she said to Faline as she and Daisy reached the door.

"Hello, Madam Foster," Faline replied.

"Oh, I see you brought a friend," said Madam Foster, noticing Daisy.

"Yes. This is..." Faline began.

"Hi. I'm Daisy, Daisy Hare," Daisy interrupted. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of the Girls' Chorus. You're the leader, right? The one who stands there and points at everyone with the baton and they do what you say? That's gotta be the best job on the planet!"

Madam Foster stared.

"Daisy and her family work at the palace," Faline explained. "She saw us perform at the Independence Day ball and..."

"And it was incredible!" Daisy proclaimed. "Really, it's all I've been thinking about ever since. You might've seen me there. I was serving food at the buffet table, remember? I was there with my mama and papa, and my big brother, and three sisters who look exactly like me."

Madam Foster grinned, apparently waiting to see if Daisy would say anything more, and then said, "I see."

"I hope you don't mind," said Faline. "I thought she'd like to watch rehearsal."

"Not at all," said Madam Foster. "She's more than welcome."

Daisy was overjoyed. It was all she could do not to run forward and throw her arms around Mena's midsection. Then Faline led her into the church. Inside, most of the other chorus girls had arrived and were sitting and talking before rehearsal. Faline introduced Daisy to some of them, including her friend Ramona.

"Oh, you're the one Theodore's always talking about," Daisy said without thinking.

"Sorry, Theodore _Hare_?" Ramona asked uncomfortably. "The one who always stares at me with his mouth open whenever he sees me?"

"That's the one. He's my brother," said Daisy happily, not noticing Ramona's expression, or her tone.

Faline rushed Daisy away before Ramona could reply.

"Just a word of caution, Daisy," said Faline in a hushed tone, "it might be best _not_ to mention your brother in front of Ramona."

"Why?" Daisy asked, wondering if she had said something wrong.

Faline had no time to answer. All of a sudden, two older girls appeared at her side. One was tall and slender with long, chestnut hair and the other was slightly shorter and had red hair. Both were smiling rather wickedly at Faline.

"Hello, _Princess_ ," said the girl with chestnut hair.

Faline adopted a strangely calm disposition that did not completely conceal the look of annoyance that spread across her face. "Hello, Marguerite," she said in a toneless voice.

"How are things at the palace?" mimicked the red-haired girl.

"I really wouldn't know, Penelope. I'm not there every minute of every day," Faline replied. "You'll have to ask Bambi."

Both girls scoffed.

"Isn't it funny how she just casually calls the prince by his first name?" Penelope asked.

"Well I'd expect nothing less from the girl destined to be queen," replied Marguerite.

Faline didn't say anything, and Daisy could tell by the look on her face that this was no easy feat.

Then Marguerite noticed Daisy for the first time. "Oh, how cute," she said in a sickly, babyish voice. "Look, Penelope. The princess has brought her servant girl."

"Uh... Hello," said Daisy, unsure of what else to say.

"Daisy, this is Marguerite, our leading soprano, and Penelope," said Faline in what she took to be a steady voice. "And this," she said to the two older girls, "is Daisy. She is _not_ my servant. She's interested in the group and she's here to watch rehearsal." There was a hint of anger in her voice as she said the last two sentences.

"Isn't that sweet?" said Marguerite to Penelope, but her eyes on Daisy. "She wants to sing with the big girls."

"Precious," agreed Penelope. "Too bad she's got such big shoes to fill."

"So true. I mean, the chorus doesn't let just _anyone_ join," Marguerite added, looking Daisy up and down.

"Leave her alone, Marguerite," Faline warned.

"But fret not, darling. This is your lucky day," Marguerite continued, speaking directly to Daisy for the first time. "You're in the presence of a true performer," she added, indicating herself. "When you watch me give my solo up there, just watch me very closely and you may just learn a few things."

Then she and Penelope walked away.

"I don't think I like her," said Daisy, watching Marguerite's retreating back nervously.

"No one really does, except Penelope," admitted Faline. "We'd all love to put her in her place somehow," she added, speaking more to herself than to Daisy.

A few minutes later, the last of the chorus girls arrived and Madam Foster announced it was time for rehearsal. Faline directed Daisy to a seat and then went to the altar to join the other girls, Madam Foster, and an elderly woman seated at the piano. Once the group was assembled, they spent a few minutes warming up their voices. Then rehearsal officially began.

Although she would rather be singing with them, Daisy still felt lucky just to be listening to the chorus rehearsing. The way their voices blended together was simply beautiful and the way the resulting sound echoed off the stone walls of the church added a sort of unearthly feel to it. Daisy felt as though she was reliving the Independence Day ball all over again, only this time it was as if the chorus was putting on a performance just for her.

After maybe a quarter of an hour of merely sitting and watching, Daisy began to actually lose herself in the music. She started off simply humming and tapping her foot, not wanting to disrupt rehearsal. But then, before too long, the chorus moved on from ballads and started on more lively, upbeat tunes. By this point, it was getting harder and harder for Daisy to control herself. Halfway through one number, Mena Foster gestured for Marguerite Archer, who apparently would be doing the solo, to step down from the risers. Marguerite obliged and proudly stepped up for her solo. Daisy watched for a few seconds, transfixed by Marguerite's flawless voice and stage presence. Then she shut her eyes tightly and imagined it was her up there singing and that powerful soprano voice was actually hers. She could picture it so clearly. She was up there on that alter, dressed in the traditional Girls' Chorus ensemble, singing her heart out for the entire kingdom. Her parents, brother and sisters, and even Bambi and King Barron were watching from the front row. And there seemed to be no other sound in the world except her voice echoing off the walls of the church.

Then Daisy opened her eyes and discovered that her voice _was_ the only sound to be heard. She had actually been singing. Out loud. And so loudly that the entire chorus, including Madam Foster and the pianist, had stopped to stare at her. Daisy's smile faded. It was rather daunting to have forty-two pairs of eyes gazing at her in apparent shock and, in Marguerite's case, resentment.

"Sorry."

"Come up here please, young lady," said Madam Foster, not unkindly.

Feeling she was in for a reprimand, Daisy rose again from her seat and nervously made her way towards the altar. She stopped a few feet away from Madam Foster, who to her amazement was smiling.

"You have a wonderful voice," said Madam Foster, sounding most impressed.

It took Daisy a few seconds to make sense of what she had said. "I... I do?" she asked.

Daisy looked up to face the chorus girls and saw that they too, especially Faline, were smiling approvingly at her. The only exception was Marguerite, who was looking at Madam Foster as though she too had misunderstood what she had said.

"Yes," Madam Foster replied. "Do you sing often?"

"Oh yes, all the time," said Daisy, who was feeling better knowing she wasn't in trouble. "Mostly just for my family and friends. But I'd really love to be in the chorus someday."

Madam Foster looked thoughtful. Then she said, "Well I'm always willing to give hopeful future members a chance. And I've never seen so much potential, or determination, in such a young hopeful. Now I know this seems sudden but our next concert is in a week and... well, would you consider possibly doing a solo?"

Daisy felt her eyes go as round a coins. "Me!?" she asked in disbelief.

"And bare in mind this is an extremely rare opportunity," Madam Foster added. "It's not everyday we offer solos to unofficial members."

Daisy couldn't believe her ears, and nor it seemed could Marguerite.

"Excuse me?!" said Marguerite. "Are you telling me I've been upstaged by an eight-year-old?"

"No," said Daisy casually. "I'm ten."

Most of the chorus girls, Faline included, hid their faces behind their sheet music, trying to hide their laughter. This made Marguerite flush with anger. Daisy couldn't help but smile. Somehow she felt that she had managed to, as Faline had put it, put Marguerite in her place.

"Now then," said Madam Foster to Daisy, "What's say we get you fitted for your very own Girls' Chorus dress?"

* * *

Madam Foster put Faline, who had a piano at her house, in charge of giving Daisy lessons and instruction prior to the concert. When rehearsal was over, Faline took Daisy back home and the two of them told Mr. and Mrs. Hare everything that had happened. The Hares thought it was wonderful news and agreed to let Daisy be in the concert. Daisy resisted the urge to do a cartwheel out of excitement.

"Now be sure to listen to Faline," her parents advised her. "We want you to have fun with this, but it's also important that you work hard and heed your instructor's words."

Daisy nodded in understanding, but unfortunately the only part she had really listened to was "have fun". And she was willing to do just that. After all, how could singing not be fun?

Faline arrived at the castle the next morning to collect Daisy. When she walked through the front doors and into the entrance hall, Bambi was there talking to Theodore and Florean.

"Hi," Bambi said, giving her a puzzled sort of smile. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Actually I'm here to see Daisy," Faline said.

"My sister?" Theodore asked curiously.

"The same," said Faline casually.

The three boys stared at her for a moment. Then Florean said, in a whisper, what all three of them seemed to be thinking.

"Why is _your_ girlfriend..." he said, looking at Bambi. "...here to see _your_ sister?" he finished, looking at Theodore.

The other two barely had time to shrug before Faline answered, "I'm just here to pick her up. She's coming to my house to practice the song she's singing at my concert next week."

The boys looked stunned, as though they were trying to see how the words she had just said belonged in the same sentence.

"Sorry?" Theodore asked. " _My_ little sister, who's not even old enough to be in your chorus, is gonna be singing at _your_ concert?"

"I know! Crazy, right!?" said a voice whose owner seemed to have appeared from right out of the blue. It was Daisy. "I was at Faline's rehearsal yesterday and I started singing along because, you know how I love to sing. And everyone stared at me and I thought, 'Uh oh, I'm in trouble'. But then Madam Foster said I had potential, whatever that means. And she asked if I wanted to sing at the concert, which I couldn't believe, and I said yes!" she said, all in one breath.

"That's great," Theodore said, grinning. "Good for you, sis."

"Thanks, big brother!" said Daisy. Then she looked at Bambi. "And I guess I owe it all to you, Bambi. Thanks a lot for telling me to go to Faline for advice about the chorus."

Bambi chuckled, rather uncomfortably. "Don't mention it, Daisy."

Daisy and Faline bid the boys goodbye. Faline gave Bambi a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Theodore to snicker, and the two girls left for Faline's house. Once inside, Faline led Daisy to the den.

"I can't believe you can sing _and_ play the piano!" said Daisy, beaming.

Faline chuckled. "Well, I'm _learning_ to play the piano. But that's another story. For right now, I'll be _teaching_ and _you'll_ be learning."

As Faline sat down at the piano and began arranging sheet music, Daisy asked eagerly, "So, what do we do first? What song will I be singing? Oh wait, do you pick the song or do I get to?"

"First things first, Daisy," said Faline patiently. "We'll get to that later. Right now, we need to warm up your voice."

Daisy stared. "Warm up my voice?" she asked curiously.

After several of the longest minutes Daisy had ever experienced, Faline finally said, "Alright, now that we've warmed up, it's time to choose your song."

It took everything Daisy had not to let out a long sigh of relief. Finally it was time for what she felt was real singing. Then Faline began flipping through the pages of her music book. Daisy stood behind her and watched anxiously over her shoulder. Once or twice, Faline would stop on a page and Daisy would hold her breath in hopes that she had found a suitable song. But then Faline would make a hushed comment like, "No, that's too advanced for you," or, "No, that's for an alto." Every time this happened, Daisy would gaze at the page Faline had stopped on and try to make sense of the strange and confusing arrangement of notes. They were completely foreign to her, but apparently perfectly legible to Faline. Daisy began to wonder if being able to read music was a requirement for every singer.

"Here, let's try this one," said Faline, after glancing at a song entitled _Through Your Eyes_.

Daisy stood by and listened as Faline played the song as a sort of demonstration. Daisy loved the song right away, although even she had to admit Faline's piano skills did still need some work, and in no time at all she was humming along to Faline's singing. By the time Faline had finished, they both agreed that the song was perfect.

"Alright, then. Let's get you started," said Faline.

"Alright!" Daisy exclaimed.

* * *

"Daisy?" Mrs. Hare asked.

It was dinner time. Daisy had been unusually quiet, which concerned the rest of the family, and she jumped slightly as she looked up from her plate to face her mother.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Like what?" Daisy asked.

Her family exchanged half puzzled, half concerned looks.

"Oh, I dunno," said Theodore.

"The weather?" suggested Trixie.

"Literature?" said Ria.

"Your singing lesson with Faline?" said Tessie, speaking on behalf of the entire family.

"Oh," said Daisy. "It was okay," she added, hoping they would find that a sufficient answer.

They didn't.

"Can you give us a little more detail?" Mr. Hare asked. "Was it fun? Did you learn a lot?"

However much Daisy wanted to divert their attention from the subject and keep her true feelings hidden, she knew now that this likely was not going to happen. They wanted to know the truth and were going to settle for nothing less. Realizing this, Daisy felt she might as well give them what they wanted.

"It was... _fine_ ," she began. "It just wasn't what I thought it'd be. I thought it was gonna be a lot of fun but it wasn't. All we did was work, work, work. We spent half the time just doing warmups. And I didn't even get to do the whole song because Faline kept stopping me whenever I did something wrong. How is anyone supposed to sing when someone keeps correcting you?"

Ria shrugged. "Maybe it's better to hear it from your teacher now than from your audience later," she said sardonically.

Daisy didn't have the heart to tell her to glare at her. She simply slumped down lower in her seat and stared gloomily at her plate.

"So... you hated it?" Theodore asked.

Daisy sighed. "I don't know. But I definitely didn't love it."

"Daisy, there's no need to take it personally," said Mrs. Hare patiently. "It's Faline's job to correct you. She's your teacher. And as such, she wants you to work hard and learn from your mistakes. That's how you'll grow as a singer."

"That's right, sweetheart," agreed Mr. Hare. "Becoming what you want to be doesn't just happen overnight. You have to be patient and work hard for it."

Daisy hoped they were wrong, but deep down she knew better. Her parents were rarely, if ever, wrong. But she didn't want to keep attending these lessons if it meant all work and no play. Was becoming a better singer really worth it?

"I just wish it wasn't so boring," she said.

"Give it a few more tries before you decide you hate it," said Mr. Hare.

"That's right," said Mrs. Hare. "It can only get better from here."

Daisy nodded and crossed her fingers, hoping this was true.

But it wasn't. Daisy returned to Faline's house for another lesson the next day and then the next day. Both lessons were just as boring as the first. Daisy did nothing but warmups and only about one third of the song while Faline played the piano, stopping only to give instruction, which happened quite frequently. In addition to being bored to tears, Daisy felt like these lessons were getting her nowhere. But to her slight surprise, at the end of the third lesson, Faline said, smiling, that Daisy was doing a great job and that she was really improving. Daisy didn't understand how this was possible. She sure didn't feel like she had improved. But she kept this to herself and politely thanked Faline as they went back to the castle.

After Faline had left, Daisy didn't go down to the kitchens. She knew her family would be expecting her soon to help prepare dinner, but she didn't want to see them just yet. She knew they would ask her how lessons were going and she didn't want to tell them what she thought was the truth only for them to give her the same advice they had after her first lesson. So she wandered about the hallways for a while with only her thoughts for company.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing outside the gymnasium, the door to which was open. Curious, Daisy peeked inside and saw Bambi practicing his sword skills on a dummy. He looked like he was enjoying himself. _"Nice to know_ someone _is,"_ Daisy thought to herself.

"Hi, Daisy," said Bambi, looking up.

"Hello," said Daisy, knowing she didn't sound at all like her usual self.

The feeling seemed to be mutual. Bambi stared at her looking puzzled. "Sorry, 'hello'? That's all you're gonna say? Wait," he said, suddenly suspicious. "Is this a prank? Are you really Daisy? You're sure I'm not talking to Ria in a yellow dress?"

Despite her gloom, Daisy chuckled. "No, it's really me. I guess I'm just not feeling like myself right now," she said solemnly.

"Oh?" Bambi asked, looking sympathetic. "Why? What's wrong?"

Daisy explained her situation to Bambi. She told him everything she had told her family two nights before in addition to what had happened since then.

"Hm," Bambi said when she had finished. "So it's not what you thought it'd be?"

"Nope," Daisy replied. "I always thought singing was supposed to be fun, but... Well no offense to your girlfriend, but what she's having me do isn't any fun at all."

Bambi smiled at her, looking strangely serious. "Well Daisy, I don't know the first thing about singing, but I can tell you that if you're really passionate about something, you've gotta put a little work into it."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

Bambi looked down at the saber in his hand and smiled. "Here, watch this," he said, turning to face the dummy that was his opponent.

Daisy watched in fascination as Bambi demonstrated his fighting skills on the dummy. He swung and jabbed again and again, putting all his energy into every move. And when he finally launched his saber into the dummy's chest, Daisy noticed pride in his brown eyes.

"That was amazing!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Bambi, freeing his saber from the dummy's chest. "Now tell me this," he said, sounding strangely like a school teacher. "Did I look like I was having fun?"

Daisy nodded.

"But do you think I learned to do that without putting in a little time and effort?" Bambi asked.

Daisy thought for a moment. "No?" she said, somehow knowing that was the answer.

"That's right," said Bambi. "I had to work long and hard to be able to do that. And I've made a few mistakes along the way, but my dad's been there to teach me to do it right, which I'm extremely grateful for. And now it's practically the most natural thing in the world for me."

Daisy considered what he had just said and then asked, "So you're saying I should be more grateful towards Faline?"

"Well that wouldn't hurt," said Bambi. "But I'm also saying if you work hard and learn to improve yourself, then you'll enjoy doing what you love to do even more."

Daisy thought this over for a moment, then, deciding that it was at least worthy a try, nodded. "You kinda sound like my parents," she said, laughing a little.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Bambi. "Your parents are usual always right."

They both laughed.

* * *

The next day, Daisy went to Faline's house ready to work. They stuck to the same methods but Daisy remembered what her parents and Bambi had told her and carried on without a fuss. She didn't even mind so much when Faline stopped to correct her every few minutes. On the contrary, she was grateful for this instruction because she knew it would benefit her as an aspiring singer. By the end of the lesson, Faline announced that she was most impressed, not only with Daisy's improvement, but also with her attitude. This made Daisy feel very proud indeed.

After a few more lessons, it was time for the final chorus rehearsal before the concert. Faline brought Daisy along so she could demonstrate her song for Madam Foster and the rest of the chorus. Accompanied by the chorus' pianist, who played much better than Faline, Daisy proudly displayed everything she had learned under Faline's instruction. When she had finished, Madam Foster congratulated both Daisy and Faline and presented Daisy with her very own Girls' Chorus dress.

"Wear it with pride tomorrow night," she said as Daisy held it up for size. "You've earned it."

"Thank you, Madam Foster," said Daisy, beaming.

The next evening was the night of the concert. The entire Hare family, Bambi, King Barron, Florean, and even Oswald all came to support Faline and, more importantly, Daisy. Daisy's solo was to be the last song of the evening, so for the time being she was allowed to sit and watch. Daisy sat in the front row with her family and friends. She looked and felt so important in her chorus dress and tried not to bounce with excitement in her seat as she watched the chorus, for fear of dirtying herself.

After the last song, Madam Foster turned to address the audience. She thanked everyone for coming and announced that, for the final number of the evening, the chorus had a very special guest. Daisy grinned at being referred to as a "special guest".

"This young lady," Madam Foster continued, "hopes to join the Girls' Chorus when she comes of age and I have no doubt that her combination of talent, enthusiasm, and work ethic will one day help her to achieve her goal. And so, without further ado, I present to you Miss Daisy Hare."

As everyone clapped, Daisy got to her feet, faced her parents and siblings, who all gave her encouraging looks, and made her way towards the altar. After climbing the steps and taking her place on the stage, Daisy faced the audience feeling confident, energized, and ready to have fun doing what she loved to do best. In other words, she felt as Daisy-ish as it was possible to be.

When she heard the pianist began to play, she thought to herself, _"It's now or never. Time to put everything I've learned to the ultimate test."_ And with that, she took a deep breath and began singing right on cue.

" _Look at that cloud. As high as a tree,_

 _At least that's how it looks to me._

 _How about you? What do you see?_

 _What if we see things differently?_

 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

 _Tell me about the sunrise. Let me see the stars shine._

 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes,_

 _And I can show you how it looks through mine._

 _If I had wings and I could fly,_

 _I would tell you all about the sky._

 _How about you? If dreams came true,_

 _What do you imagine you could do?_

 _Oh, show me how the world looks through your eyes._

 _Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine._

 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes,_

 _And I can show you how it looks through mine._

 _And I can show you secret trails where no one's ever gone._

 _I bet you've got secrets too. So don't be shy! Come on! Come on! Come on!_

 _Come on and show me how the world looks through your eyes._

 _Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine._

 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes._

 _And I can show you how it looks,_

 _Let me show you how it looks through mine."_

When Daisy finished, she felt an overwhelming combination of pride, energy, and accomplishment as the audience applauded her. At that moment, she felt that what Bambi had told her was true. After working hard all week and heeding Faline's instructions, she now felt that it had all been worth it. She turned to face the chorus. They too were applauding, even Marguerite (though with little enthusiasm). Daisy faced Faline and mouthed, "Thank you!" Faline smiled and nodded in response. Then Daisy faced the audience again. She faced her family, who were clapping and cheering the loudest, and smiled. Then she locked eyes with Bambi and beamed at him, thanking him for his help and advice. Bambi seemed to get the message and he smiled and winked.

 _Author's Note: the song used is Through Your Eyes from Bambi II. I own nothing._


	18. Love at Second Sight

One evening, Bambi was down in the kitchens. He was having dinner with Theodore and his little sisters. Mr. and Mrs. Hare had left for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary, leaving Theodore in charge of everything from preparing meals to watching the girls. Theodore was more fond of his little sisters than he used to be, but ever since the last time he had been left in charge of them, which had nearly resulted in him being abducted, the thought of being alone with them again terrified him. Bambi reminded him of all the new guards, who had been hired as a direct result of that incident, but Theodore insisted that he would feel a lot better with a co-babysitter around.

The six of them had a wonderful evening. The dinner was great (though not perfect, as it would have been if Mr. and Mrs. Hare had been there to prepare it) and they had a great time chatting about what they had done that day. It didn't seem like babysitting at all. Bambi could honestly say that he was happy Theodore had asked him to help.

After dessert, Theodore said to the girls, "Okay, you four. It's almost time for bed."

"Aw," the girls chorused.

"But it's only eight thirty," Ria protested, without even looking at the clock.

"Sorry," Theodore shrugged. "Ma and Pop's orders. We've all gotta to be up early tomorrow. I'll need your help getting breakfast ready."

Everyone began to clear the dishes from the table. Bambi noticed how unhappy the girls looked and felt sorry for them. Then he thought of something that he hoped would lift their spirits.

"You girls wanna story before bed?" he asked.

All four girls froze in their tracks and looked up at Bambi expectantly. Then, all of a sudden, they hastily dropped whatever dishes they were holding in the sink and darted back to the kitchen table. They sat back down in the seats they had previously occupied and, grinning from ear to ear, beckoned for Bambi to join them.

Bambi laughed in response, but Theodore glared at him.

"Oh sure," he whispered to Bambi. "They get a story and I get stuck with the dishes. Thanks a lot, buddy."

Bambi shrugged. "I couldn't help it. I felt sorry for them."

Theodore simply said, "Yeah, I've heard that one before."

"Come on," Bambi persuaded. "You can handle the dishes on your own this one time, can't you?"

Theodore sighed, but he was smiling. "Fine, but make it a short one."

Bambi thanked him and then joined the girls at the table.

"Okay, what kinda story do you wanna hear?" he asked them.

"I want a scary story," said Trixie.

"I want a true story," said Ria.

"I want a funny story," said Daisy.

"I want any kind of story... as long as it has a happy ending," said Tessie.

Bambi chuckled. "That's a tall order," he said, mostly to himself. "Okay, let me think."

Bambi wracked his brain for a minute or so trying to think of a story that was scary, true, and funny that ended with a happily ever after. Then a memory resurfaced: something that had once happened in his life that met all of the girls' requests for a great story.

"Okay, here's something. Did I ever tell you girls how I met Faline?"

"Ooh! A _love_ story!" the girls chorused eagerly.

"Aw, but that doesn't sound very scary," Trixie complained.

Bambi chuckled. "It was for me," he said reminiscently.

"Tell us, Bambi! I wanna hear!" said Daisy, jumping up and down in her seat. "What was it like? Did you hear her singing from far away and fall madly in love with her beautiful voice?"

"Uh, no," said Bambi, trying not to laugh.

"Did you save her life, like a knight in shining armor?" asked Trixie.

"No."

"Was it love at first sight?" asked Tessie.

This time Bambi really did laugh. "Definitely not," he replied.

He then waited for Ria to ask him a silly question, but she didn't. Instead, she said to her sisters, "Here's an idea. Why don't we let _Bambi_ tell the story, seeing as it's about him? Hm? Continue, Bambi."

Bambi paused to make sure no one was going to interrupt again. When they didn't, he smiled and began his story.

"Okay. It all started when I was about six..."

* * *

 _Nine years earlier_

Six-year-old Bambi was on an outing in the village with his mother. These outings were always a special occasion to the young prince, but today it was especially exciting. The sun was shining for the first time in over a week and poor Bambi had been cooped up in the palace for far too long. Queen Vera, being the loving and devoted mother that she was, took pity on him and decided some fresh air and sunshine would do him some good.

It turned out she was right. Bambi felt so refreshed as he took in the sunshine and inhaled the fragrant spring air. How he had longed for a moment like this. The entire village seemed to be beckoning to him. He wanted nothing more than to run forward and take in as many sights as his wide eyes would allow, but he knew his mother would not want him to go running off without her. So he held her hand as she guided him through the village.

This changed, however, when they passed the toy shop window. Bambi, being a small child, released his mother's hand, ran forward, stopped inches from the large window, and glued himself to the spot. The sight of the countless toys perched on shelves was overwhelming to him. There was no questioning which shop was the young prince's favorite.

After a few minutes, his mother was suddenly greeted by an old friend. Bambi wasn't happy about this. He knew his mother would insist on a short walk as she and her friend caught up, and of course he would have to go with her. He normally wouldn't have minded this, but he right now he was busy admiring the toys.

As he had expected, his mother turned back to him and gently said, "Come along now, Bambi."

"Can't I stay just a few more minutes?" he pleaded. "Please, Mother?"

His mother thought for a moment and, remembering how he had longed to be away from the palace for a short while, finally agreed. "But don't be too long. I'll wait for you by the bakers' shop."

Bambi nodded. He knew the bakers' shop wasn't far. He felt he could manage that walk on his own. Perhaps this was why his mother had chosen it as their meeting spot. So she and her friend went on ahead and Bambi returned his gaze to the toys in the window. For the next few minutes, he just stood there and gazed on at every toy he could find. It was absolute bliss. Nothing in the world could spoil this for him.

Then he noticed his reflection in the glass of the window... and, to his bewilderment, the one next to it. This new reflection belonged to a young girl. She had large blue eyes, heavily freckled cheeks, long light brown hair braided into pigtails, and she was wearing a frilly sky blue frock. This collection of features would have looked cute to a grownup, but to Bambi she just looked silly. But it was not the girl's appearance that was discomforting to the young prince, it was the fact that she was standing mere inches away from him, seemed to be looking at him, and was smiling.

Bambi hastily looked away from the window and gaped at the grinning owner of that reflection. He thought she looked as silly in real life as she did reflected in glass.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, giggling like mad.

Bambi winced and took a step back. The sound of her laugh was the most annoying sound he had ever heard.

"I said hello!" she said, her smile diminishing.

Bambi didn't answer. He wished his mother was there with him so that he could hide behind her.

"My name's Faline," the girl said. "You're Prince Bambi, aren't you? That's what my mama told me. But she didn't say you were so bashful."

Bambi glared at her. _I am not bashful_ , he wanted to say.

"So aren't you gonna answer me?" Faline asked, interpreting his silent glare.

Bambi remembered his mother once telling him that he should always answer someone when they greeted him, especially if they wanted to be his friend.

"Hello," he mumbled without meeting her eyes.

Faline giggled louder than ever at his shyness. Bambi was so taken aback that he almost fell over. Now officially terrified, he ran off to find his mother.

Still giggling, Faline called after him, "Hey! Come back!"

Still Bambi ran, determined to put as much space between himself and this annoying girl as possible. For just under a minute, though it felt like hours to Bambi, he ran as fast as his short legs would allow, trying not to bump into anyone or anything he passed. Faline was right on his tail all the while, the sound of her laughter filling his ears.

Finally, it all ended.

"Faline!" called a woman's voice from somewhere behind Bambi.

Bambi could tell the voice belonged to Faline's mother, because at the sound of her name, Faline abruptly stopped giggling. Still running, Bambi could just make out Faline's voice saying, "Er... Yes, Mama?" Not daring to look back, Bambi came to an abrupt stop and quickly hid behind an apple cart. He took a moment to catch his breath and then quietly poked his head out from behind the cart. He was relieved to see that Faline had not only given up chasing after him, but was being calmly but firmly scolded by her mother. And to make matters better, they were some ten yards away and Faline's back was facing Bambi. This was his chance. He could escape without her seeing him. He took one last look at her being reprimanded, smirked, got back onto his feet, and darted off, trying not to be heard.

He'd been running for about fifteen seconds when the bakers' shop came into view. And, sure enough, there was his mother. She had just said goodbye to her friends when Bambi reached her and threw his arms around her midsection, taking her by surprise.

"Bambi?" she said. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I think I'm ready to go home now, Mother," Bambi told her, still clinging to her.

* * *

 _Present day_

"Wow, Bambi," Trixie said as Bambi finished the first part of the story. "This story really is kinda scary the way you tell it."

"Tell me about it," Bambi agreed. Even now, he remembered that day less than fondly.

"It's all about perspective, Trixie," said Ria. "Seeing things from someone else's point of view can drastically change your own outlook."

"The weird thing is, it's funny too!" Daisy laughed. "I like six-year-old Faline. She reminds me of me!"

"Yeah, you two would've been like two peas in a pod," Bambi agreed.

"So what happened next, Bambi?" asked Tessie, who was still waiting for a happy ending.

"Well that was the last time I saw Faline for a while," Bambi continued. "My mother died a year later and my dad never really took me anywhere for fun. So my visits to the village were kinda limited after that."

"Then when, or rather how, did you see her again?" Ria asked.

Bambi smiled. "Well, that's actually where you girls come in."

The girls all went wide-eyed.

"We're in the story too!?" Trixie asked.

"We helped you and Faline fall in love!?" Daisy asked.

"Not exactly," said Bambi slowly. "You see, what happened was..."

* * *

 _One year earlier_

It was a lovely day in late spring. Bambi, now fourteen, had finished his lessons for the day and was slowly making his way to the courtyard to sit under his favorite tree. It was all he felt like doing right now. He was bored, plain and simple. But of course, he was rather used to boredom by now. He spent his days struggling to please his very strict father by keeping a spotless academic record and/or attending to his royal duties. When he wasn't doing this, he didn't know what to do. His mother, who had been his closest companion, was gone now and his father wasn't exactly great company. With almost no one else to go to, he would often seclude himself under that tree to be alone with his thoughts. It had become something of a habit by this point. But little did Bambi know that today this habit would be broken.

He had just ventured out into the sunlit courtyard when a quintet of familiar voices called out to him.

"Bambi!"

"Prince Bambi!"

Theodore and his sisters were gathered in the middle of the courtyard, smiling and waving for Bambi to come join them. They looked like they were playing a game. Theodore was holding a rope in his hand. Feeling his usual gloom draining away, Bambi ran over to join them.

"Hi," he said when he reached them.

"You picked the perfect time to be walking by," said Theodore happily. "We need an extra player."

"Count me in," said Bambi enthusiastically. "What's the game?"

Theodore indicated the rope in his hand and then pointed to a spot on the grass that was wet and thick with mud. "Tug-of-War!" he said. "Three on three. One guy and two girls on each team."

"Or we could do both guys and one girl against the other three girls," said Trixie, trying to sounding as though she had only just thought of it. No one was fooled.

"Wouldn't that make it a bit uneven?" Ria asked. "You know, in terms of physical strength?"

Trixie "Well it'll still be three on three, so we won't really be uneven."

"You wouldn't by chance be trying to give yourself an unfair advantage, would you Trixie?" said Ria suspiciously.

"Like I said," said Theodore in a raised voice. "One guy and two girls per team."

Trixie mumbled something that sounded like, "Fine," under her breath.

"Okay then," announced Theodore. "Me, Trixie, and Daisy against Bambi, Ria, and Tessie."

Everyone agreed, though Trixie was still sulking. Theodore handed one end of the rope to Bambi and said, "Here, buddy. Put that end over there, that'll be your spot." He pointed to a spot on one side of the mud puddle. "And that'll be our spot," he added, pointing to a spot on the other side of the mud.

Moments later, it was time to play. Each team stood in its designated place, gripping a different end of the rope.

"Ready?" called Theodore to Bambi's team.

"Uh... I'm not sure about this," said Tessie, nervously facing her opposing team.

"What's the matter?" asked Theodore, sounding annoyed.

Bambi ignored Theodore and quietly asked, "What's wrong, kid?"

Tessie gulped and whispered, "I don't wanna play against them."

"Why not?" Bambi asked.

Ria answered for Tessie. "Because with Trixie's competitive nature, Daisy's enthusiasm, and Theodore's size and relative strength, their probability of coming out on top is slightly higher than ours."

"... Right," Tessie agreed.

Bambi sighed patiently. "Come on, Tessie. Don't let them scare you. It's just a game. Besides, we make a good team. Just take a look at the advantages we've got."

"What advantages?" asked Tessie.

"Well, I'm bigger than Theodore. Ria's got more brains than all of them combined."

Ria beamed at him.

"And me?" asked Tessie, uncertainly.

Bambi thought and then answered, "You've got the biggest heart here. Now let's show them what we're made of."

But a mere couple of minutes later, Tessie's premonition turned out to be true. Theodore, Trixie, and Daisy ended up overpowering Bambi, Ria, and Tessie and the latter three ended up drenched in mud from head to toe. By the time they had staggered to their feet and wiped away _some_ of the mud, the winning team, especially Trixie, was still laughing and boasting.

"I knew it," Tessie moped. "I knew we didn't stand a chance."

But Bambi, who secretly was also feeling a little embarrassed, patted her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay. Let's try to look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" asked Ria sulkily.

"Yeah," said Bambi, trying to convince himself as much as them. "We can look back on this as a learning experience. You know, for when we play them again. Then we'll be more motivated to take them down."

"That sounds like a challenge to me," said Theodore, who had heard. "Okay, buddy. You're on. Who's for a second round?" he asked the group at large.

Before anyone could answer, an all too familiar voice called, "BAMBI!"

Bambi winced, as he did every time that voice called his name in that strict tone. He turned in the general direction of the voice and found himself wishing that he had won even more. Of all times for his father to appear from thin air, it had to be when he, Bambi, was not only partaking in an un-princely activity, but was splattered with mud as a result.

"Uh oh," said Theodore, speaking both for him and Bambi. "Come on, girls. I think I hear Ma and Pop calling us," he said to the girls.

"Okay," they all agreed.

"See ya, Bambi," said Theodore. And he and the girls walked off as quickly as they could.

Bambi took a moment to glare at his so-called best friend's retreating back, and then cast a nervous glance upon his father. He tried to stand tall and proud, the way he had always been taught, but then felt there was no point in trying. His father was bound to be furious with him no matter how tall he stood.

And he was.

"So, this is where I find you, and looking like that no less," said Barron, crossly eyeing his mud-splattered son. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Bambi looked at his father curiously. What did he have to say for himself? How on earth was he supposed to answer that? He had known Barron wouldn't be happy to see him covered in mud, but to ask such a question gave Bambi the impression that he had injured someone.

"I'm sorry my team lost?" he said, feeling rather stupid.

Barron sighed irritably. "Is that all you can say?"

Bambi shrugged. "Sorry Dad, but I don't really know what else to say. I was just playing with my friends. I thought I was done for the day..."

"You certainly are not," Barron interrupted sternly. "Have you forgotten we're having visitors today?"

Bambi froze. Yes, he _had_ forgotten. He thought for a moment and suddenly remembered. "Oh, Lord and Lady Dauphin."

"Yes," said his father impatiently. "And they're bringing their daughter. She's your age and I'm sure she would appreciate a tour of the palace while her parents and I do business."

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Bambi began. He thought Barron meant Oswald or one of the other servants would give the Dauphin's daughter the tour. But then he stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, _me_!?" he asked.

"Of course you," said his father. "And I shall expect you to be clean, polite, and behave like a proper prince."

Bambi wanted to protest, but decided against it. There was no point in objecting. He knew that if he dared to do so, Barron would silence him with a disapproving glare and force him to go through with his orders anyway. So Bambi decided to save time and simply said, "Yes, Sir."

"Good," said Barron. "Now, they'll be here in one hour. I suggest you go and make yourself look presentable."

Cursing everything about the situation, Bambi went up to his room, bathed, and dressed in his best clothes. When he had finished, he looked himself over in the mirror and hoped that the Dauphins, or at least his father, would consider him presentable. Then he went downstairs to join Barron in the throne room.

Barron looked over Bambi's attire and nodded. "Adequate. But do something about your hair."

Bambi sighed. He should have seen that coming. Barron told him to fix his hair at least twice a week. Feeling rather foolish, Bambi began running his hands through his stubbornly untidy locks in a vain attempt to make them lie flat the way his father's did so naturally. After a few seconds of this, Bambi had to admit defeat. Barron sighed and reached into his coat pocket, from which he withdrew a comb. Bambi had expected this. His father had been keeping a comb in his pocket for just this purpose for as long as he could remember. Bambi gritted his teeth as Barron began attacking his head with that comb. When he had finished, Bambi's scalp was aching. But his hair was at least lying relatively flat, which meant his father was finally content.

Barron was just replacing the comb back into his coat pocket when there was a knock on the throne room door. Barron called to the knocker to come in. The door opened and in came Oswald followed by three people who could only be the Dauphins. Bambi had never met them, but he knew they were people of great wealth and nobility and that they were good friends of King Barron's. Bambi looked at Lord and Lady Dauphin and knew on the spot that these statements were both true.

Then Bambi's eyes met the Dauphins' daughter and his jaw dropped. She was incredibly pretty and wore a gentle, almost doe-like sort of air. What was more, she looked vaguely familiar to Bambi. Before he could figure out where and when he had seen her before, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and knew his father was not happy to see him staring. Bambi briefly apologized and assumed his princely manner once again.

The Dauphins bowed and curtsied as Barron stepped forward to welcome them.

"Welcome, my friends," he said politely.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty," said Lord Dauphin, shaking Barron's hand.

"Thank you so much for having us," smiled Lady Dauphin.

"The pleasure is mine," said Barron. Then he turned to their daughter and extended his had to her. "And you must be Faline."

"Yes, Sir," she said, taking his hand in her own. "It's an honor to be here."

"It's an honor to have you. And you're as lovely as your parents described," said Barron.

She definitely was lovely, but this was no longer what mattered to Bambi. Now that Barron had said her name, Bambi knew exactly where and when he had seen her before. And he couldn't believe it was possible. He stared at Faline again, though not out of admiration this time. Surely this couldn't be the same silly little girl he had briefly met in the village all those years ago. But she must have been. She had the same name, the same blue eyes, the same light brown hair (though she had discarded her pigtails), and she was even wearing a pale blue frock. Even so, she and the Faline Bambi remembered from his childhood did not coincide in his mind.

"Well, Faline," said Barron, "this is my son, Bambi."

Not wanting to be caught staring again, Bambi tried to shake away his shock and held his hand out to Faline.

"Hello," he said, trying to be the gentleman his father, and possibly Faline, were expecting him to be.

"Hello, Bambi," Faline replied, shaking his hand and batting her eyelashes at him.

For a moment, Bambi forgot himself.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, sounding as though she was about to giggle. Evidently she had interpreted Bambi's silence as lack of recognition, which was only half true.

Their parents stared at Faline and then at Bambi.

"Bambi, do you know her?" Barron asked, sounding more curious than stern.

"Uh..."

"We've met once before, as children," Faline explained, answering Barron's question for Bambi. "It's nice to see you again," she said to Bambi.

Bambi tried not to blush, but he felt an involuntary warmth rising up in his ears. "Nice to see you too, Faline," he said, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Then she looked down at something. At first Bambi was relieved that she wasn't staring at his hopefully normal colored ears, but then he looked down and realized that he still had her hand in his. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he nervously gave her her hand back.

"Well then, why don't you two get reacquainted?" Barron suggested. "We'll be here if you need us."

Bambi still wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. It had been bad enough to find out that he was expected to show a total stranger around the castle. But now that stranger turned out to be the annoying little girl he had met in childhood. And on top of that, at some point she had blossomed into a young woman of such beauty that Bambi's knees went weak. All of this contributed to his unease. But, as usual, he reminded himself that he was doing this to please his father. And so, with this in mind, Bambi nervously offered Faline his arm, which she took, and led her through the castle.

For the next hour or so, Bambi showed Faline every part of the castle, from the library to the ballroom. He tried to be a proper tour guide and share his knowledge of every room they passed. Though, if truth be told, Faline seemed far too interested in the sights to be bothered with the history behind it all. Still, they carried on and Bambi was able to hide his nerves, that is until they came to the gymnasium.

"And this is the gym," Bambi said. Then before he could stop himself, he said, "It's where..." He froze. What in the world was he supposed to say now? Surely Faline knew what a gymnasium was used for. "It's where people get in shape, I guess," he finished stupidly.

"Is that so?" Faline chuckled.

"Uh huh," Bambi said awkwardly. If she wasn't looking, he would've smacked himself in the forehead. He hurriedly cleared his throat and said, "I mean... Yeah, it's mostly the guards who use it. You know, for training and such. But really anyone in the palace is welcome to use it. My father uses it all the time, but I guess that goes without say. I mean, you've seen him. He's in perfect shape. And I use it too. Sometimes. I hope it shows..."

He realized what he had said and then fell silent. Why in the world was he telling her all this? Was he trying to impress her or simply rambling? If the former, why? He barely knew her and the only memory he had of her wasn't exactly one he held dear. So why did he suddenly feel like he had to impress her? Or perhaps the better question was, did he?

"I see," she said, not dismissively. "It must be your favorite part of the castle," she added conversationally.

Eager to change the subject, Bambi said, "No, not really. I haven't even shown you my favorite part. But I can... I mean, if you'd like," he added.

"Yes, please," Faline smiled.

Bambi smiled and led her to his favorite spot in the world: under the large tree in the courtyard.

"It probably doesn't seem like much after seeing the castle itself, but it's special to me," he said humbly.

"No, it's very nice," said Faline, gazing up into the tree's branches with genuine awe.

"You really think so?" Bambi asked hopefully.

"Yes," said Faline. "I can see why you love it. It's so peaceful and beautiful. And it seems like a great place to go if you just want to be alone."

Bambi looked at her. He couldn't believe how well she understood. This was exactly how he felt about this spot. He enjoyed living in the palace, but it was always so busy and demanding, especially to him being the prince and all.

"Yeah, it is," Bambi said, without thinking. "It's really the only place I can be myself."

Bambi supposed, later on, that this was what made him suddenly lift his hand to the back of his head and run it forward down his hair, returning it to its usual untidiness and ruining the sleek, princely coif his father had taken great pains to create. At first he sighed in relief, but then he realized what he had done and wondered what Faline would say.

But to his amazement, she giggled. "I thought something about you looked different. Now you look more like the Bambi I remember."

Bambi wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not. Did he, or she for that matter, want him to look like the Bambi she remembered? She sure didn't look like the Faline he remembered, and that was a good thing. Besides, what would his father say? With both these things in mind, he began fussing over his hair, trying to force it to lie flat again.

"No, don't do that," she said, almost imploringly. "I like it this way."

"Really?" he asked,

Faline nodded.

Bambi ceased tidying his hair and said, "Thanks. I wish my dad would say that."

Faline looked at him curiously. "Is that why you had it like that? To please your father?"

Bambi nodded.

"But why?" Faline asked, actually curious.

"He says a prince should maintain a proper appearance and display dignity at all times," said Bambi.

"And what do you have to say about that?" Faline asked.

"What does it matter what I have to say?" asked Bambi without thinking. "It's not like I can just tell him I want to look how _I_ want to look. He's the king. And I'm his prince. I've got rules to follow, expectations to fulfill, and a certain lifestyle to live by. And I can _never_ say no. I never get to do what I want or dress how I want. I can't even have a normal relationship with my own dad..."

Bambi stopped talking. He felt as though he had said too much. But Faline looked at him expectantly, as though telling him not to stop.

"But I never complain because I don't wanna let him down," he said quietly, looking down at the ground. "You have no idea what kind of pressure your father can put on you when he's a king."

After that, both were silent for a moment. Then Bambi felt a slender hand wrap its fingers gently around his own.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Faline said kindly.

Touched by her genuine sympathy, Bambi replied, "Thanks." Then he added, "You know, I've never really told this to anyone before, except my friends Theodore and Florean."

And it was true. Now that he had said it, he realized how strange it was to be telling her all this. Bambi had always held his tongue when it came to his feelings, mostly because he knew his father would not be pleased to hear them. Then, of course, there was the fact that there were so few people he felt he could share them with. With his mother dead and his grandparents living in another kingdom, the only people he had ever felt he could go to were Theodore and Florean. And yet, here he had just confided these same feelings to someone he had met only once before. What could have persuaded him to do so?

Before he could give more thought to the matter, Faline suddenly asked, "Does that mean there's a chance we can be friends?"

Bambi looked at her again and, for reasons he couldn't explain, found her somehow prettier than ever. Perhaps it was her sincerity about genuinely wanting to be his friend. Or perhaps she always had been this pretty and he had only just noticed because she now knew something about him that so few others did and felt sorry for him. Either way, he felt that maybe there was room in his life for one more friend.

"Maybe," he said, smiling. "Do you promise not to chase me around laughing like a lunatic?" he asked.

" _Maybe_ ," she said.

They both laughed.

"Then yeah, I'd like to be friends," he said truthfully.

Faline smiled and then, to Bambi's pure horror, kissed him right on the cheek. Bambi froze and, now completely unable to hide it, felt himself blushing from hairline to chin. He looked at Faline to see if she was blushing too, but saw no visible sign of embarrassment.

"Well, we'd better go find our parents," she said, rather hurriedly. "They're probably done talking by now."

She began to walk away from the spot, but Bambi didn't join her at first. He just stood there, still frozen, for a few seconds and watched her. He put his hand on the spot on his cheek that her lips had touched and smiled. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly knew, rather than felt, that this was the start of something new and something great.

Then he followed her.

* * *

 _Present day_

Bambi's eyes were closed and he was smiling nostalgically as he finished the story. Then he heard what sounded like an involuntary chuckle and opened his eyes. The girls were staring back at him looking as though they were trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, uh... That's about it," he said, clearing his throat nervously.

"There you have it. That's the end," announced Theodore, who had just finished washing the dishes. "You've had your story. Time for bed now. Say goodnight to Bambi."

The girls did not object this time. On the contrary, they all yawned and nodded in agreement. So they got to their feet and each stepped forward to hug Bambi goodnight. Trixie reached him first.

"Goodnight, Trixie," Bambi said, hugging her. "Was it scary enough for you?"

"Enough to give me goosebumps, but not enough to keep me up at night. Just right," she replied happily.

"Goodnight, Ria," said Bambi as he hugged the next sister.

"You know Bambi, your life story would make an excellent autobiography," she said matter-of-factly. "You should pursue a career in writing."

Bambi pretended to consider this and then turned to the next sister.

"Goodnight, Daisy," he said, returning a surprisingly strong hug from one who looked so tired.

"Thanks for the story, Bambi. It was really a great one. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time" Daisy said brightly. "You wanna know what my favorite part was?"

Not wanting to be rude, Bambi chuckled and said, "You can tell me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Finally Bambi turned to the youngest.

"Goodnight, Tessie."

"Night, Bambi," said Tessie, hugging him. "Thanks for the happy ending. I'm really glad you got yours."

Moved by her sweetness, Bambi gave her an extra tight squeeze before sending her off with the others.

While the girls made their way to their bedroom, Theodore stayed behind.

"Thanks a lot, Bambi," he said. "And I really mean it this time. I don't think I could've gotten them to go to bed without you."

"Eh, it was nothing," said Bambi modestly.

"And I couldn't help but overhear certain parts of your story," Theodore continued. He then looked back to make sure none of his sisters were listening and then said in a hushed tone, "I think now I know the way to a girl's heart."

"Oh?" Bambi asked curiously.

"Yup," said Theodore brightly. "Act shy and play hard to get."

They both laughed, though Bambi privately thought that acting shy would be a real challenge to Theodore.


	19. Honest Friends

Bambi, Theodore, and Florean had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Bambi and Theodore had both been born at the palace and had therefore grown up together since they were babies. And when they were just over four years old, Florean, whose recently widowed father had come to the palace desperate for work and with a small child to care for, came into their lives. The three of them had formed a powerful bond and had been a strong trio ever since.

But, as we all know, friendship is not merely defined by laughter and merriment. Every so often, things happen that make us want to defend and protect our friends. But when we find that they have made a mistake and let someone else take the fall, deep down we know that justice must prevail and that the true guilty party must admit their mistake and face the consequences. This happened once amongst the young prince and one of his friends. Let me tell you all about it.

One morning, Theodore was walking idly through the first floor corridor, in which beautiful, and expensive, new draperies of a deep blue hue were hanging at the windows. It was shortly after breakfast and he had just come up from the kitchens. He was in a very good mood. He and his friends were in for a very good day. A few days previously, Bambi had instructed him and Florean not to make any plans for this day.

"My dad and I are going to the docks for the launching of the new ship," he had said. "He's gonna be giving the speech and all that, but he said I can christen the ship with the champagne bottle."

Both Theodore and Florean agreed that it sounded like quite the spectacle.

"Why do they even do that?" Theodore wondered.

"I don't know, my dad just says it's traditional," Bambi had said. "But I can't wait to do it."

And if his best friend couldn't wait, Theodore couldn't wait to see it.

"Must be every prince's dream, hitting a ship with a bottle," he joked out loud. "I wonder what it'd be like?" he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. He envisioned himself, as a prince, standing before a large crowd that had gathered at the docks to witness this traditional ceremony. Just a few feet in front of him was the bow end of a beautiful new ship, freshly painted and ready to be launched from its berth for the first time. Just inches from his face, a bottle of champagne was hanging precariously from a long rope.

"We hereby name this ship the _S.S. Theodore_ ," said King Barron's voice somewhere to his right. "May God bless her and all who sail in her."

The crowd went silent, though the atmosphere was one of great excitement. Theodore, thrilled that the ship was named in honor of him, took the champagne bottle in his hand, took aim at the ship, and threw the bottle with all his might.

Before he could see the bottle shatter against the ship's hull, his daydream ended abruptly.

"Whoa!"

He lost his footing and staggered clumsily forward. He shut his eyes and grabbed hold of the nearest drapery for support. He had managed to prevent any form of physical harm to himself, but the horrible sound of something ripping informed him that some damage had been done. His heart thumping and dreading what he was about to see, Theodore slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the bit of drapery in his hand. An enormous gash that had not been there before met his eyes.

"Oh no," Theodore whispered. "No, no, no," he said more insistently, as though trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

Without really thinking, he pitifully tried to rub the two halves of the torn fabric together, as though he thought he could force the drapery to mend itself. Unsurprisingly, this had no effect whatsoever.

"What's the king gonna say?" Theodore asked himself.

The distant sound of whistling hit Theodore's eardrum and made him come out of his nervous trance. He instinctively turned his head in the direction from which the sound was coming. Ronno was walking slowly towards him from several yards away. He had a saber sword in his hand and was casually slashing it through the air in front of him as he walked. He must've been on his way to the gymnasium.

Theodore suppressed a gulp. Other than King Barron himself, Ronno was the only person whose presence could make this situation worse. He would love to have a reason to get Theodore into trouble. True, they weren't quite as high on the enemy scale as Ronno was with Bambi, but that hardly meant they were anywhere close to being friends, or even acquaintances.

Ronno was still a good distance away, and thankfully distracted by his own sword skills, when Theodore decided to do the first thing that came to his mind - he made a break for it. He released the tattered drapery and, being careful not to make a sound, darted back across to the opposite side of the hall and through the doorway that led down to the kitchen. He turned back only for a second to be sure Ronno hadn't seen him. He hadn't. He had still been too caught up in what he could do with a sword to notice. Theodore sighed and, for the first time, blessed Ronno's conceitedness. He then leaped down the first few steps of the stairwell, he was too nervous to count, and pinned himself against the wall, hiding himself from Ronno's view.

Theodore could still hear Ronno whistling and the occasional _whoosh_ of his saber as it slashed the air, but he could only see a fraction of the corridor from where he was. A few seconds passed, then Ronno came into Theodore's line of vision. Theodore saw him swish his saber once, not taking any notice of him, and then, to Theodore's relief, walk on. No sooner was he out of sight when Theodore heard his whistling stop abruptly.

Ronno snickered. "Well, well. What have we here?" he said carelessly.

Theodore felt his heart skip a beat. He did not need to look to figure out what Ronno was talking about.

"The king's not gonna be happy with this, is he?" Ronno said under his breath. He sounded unpleasantly amused. "Yes sir, somebody's in for a good old fashioned..."

"RONNO!" bellowed a deep voice suddenly.

Theodore bit his lip and tried not to gasp. He did not need to see the owner of this voice. He had heard it so frequently in his life, and in the same furious, no-nonsense tone in which it had just spoken, that by now he knew who it was after hearing them utter just one word. It was none other than King Barron.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king demanded. "What have you done?"

"What? Me!?" asked Ronno, who sounded slightly taken aback by this accusation.

Theodore suddenly felt a sliver of relief. The king thought _Ronno_ had created that gash in the tapestry. Theodore felt the corners of his mouth lift up to form a slight smile. Was it possible he was going to get away with this?

"What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" King Barron asked, ignoring Ronno. "These draperies are brand new and far from cheap. What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Ronno, I'm waiting for an explanation!" said King Barron impatiently.

"Sir... Your Majesty... I swear I didn't..." Ronno began. Theodore could hear apprehension in his voice, something he had never heard there before.

"Don't insult my intelligence," said King Barron crossly. "Here I find you, sword in hand, inches from a ruined drapery and you expect me to believe you're innocent?"

"It's the truth," Ronno insisted, sounding indignant yet polite. "I was just going to the gym to practice and I found it like this. I swear."

Silence again.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" asked Ronno.

"Well Ronno, I know you've done much worse than this since you first arrived at the palace. Why should I believe you're above this?" asked Barron firmly. "And in any case, who else is around that would have done this?"

"Dad, what's going on?" said a new voice. Bambi's voice.

"There's them!" said Ronno, sounding hopeful. "Maybe one of them did it to frame me."

Them? Florean must've been with Bambi.

"Did what?" said Florean's voice, confirming Theodore's theory.

"Do you boys know anything about this?" asked King Barron.

There was silence for a moment as Bambi and Florean examined the gash in the drapery.

"No," said Bambi and Florean together.

Then Theodore, who was now feeling utterly confident that he could get away with what he'd done, had an idea. Now, he felt, was the perfect time to come out of hiding. He pushed himself away from the wall and, smiling, climbed up the few steps leading into the corridor. At the top step, he turned to his left and saw King Barron, Ronno, Bambi, and Florean surrounding the drapery that he had ruined.

"Oh hi, fellas!" he said loudly, trying to sound like he had only just heard Bambi and Florean's voices.

Everyone turned to face him.

"I was just comin' up to look for you... Whoa!" he said, catching sight of the gash in the drapery and feigning shock. "What happened to that nice new drapery?"

"That's precisely what we're trying to figure out, Theodore," said Barron, eyeing Ronno sternly. "I've just found Ronno here at the scene of the crime and he claims he's innocent."

"I _am_..." Ronno began urgently.

"I don't suppose you'd know anything about this, would you, Theodore?" Barron asked, talking over Ronno.

"Me?" Theodore asked, trying to sound slightly shocked at the idea of being accused of a crime he had not committed. "No, Sir. I've been down in the kitchen all morning helping with breakfast and doing chores and whatnot. I was just coming up now to go find Bambi and Florean. Really, Sir. I'm as surprised by all this as you are."

It was a downright lie and he knew it. And worse yet, he had lied to the king of all people. But what choice did he have? The alternative was laughable. To tell the truth would mean facing punishment for his crime and, worse yet, having to miss seeing Bambi christen the new ship. It was for the best, he told himself.

King Barron, who showed no signs of suspicion, nodded and then turned to face Ronno again just as Theodore let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Well Ronno, it seems there's no one who can vouch for you," the king said.

"Sir..." Ronno began.

"No, not another word," said Barron, holding up a hand to silence him. "I'm afraid you leave me with no choice. You've done the crime and must now, as they say, do the time. And I thoroughly believe that one's punishment must fit one's crime," he added, turning his head in all directions and casting his eye upon the several other draperies that lined the windows of the corridor. "So I want all of these washed by hand as soon as possible."

"What!?"

"And in the meantime, best we have this mended," Barron added, examining the drapery Ronno had not ruined.

Bambi nodded pointedly at Theodore and Florean, indicating that it was probably a good idea for them to get out of dodge. The feeling was mutual.

Theodore joined the other two, feeling very pleased with himself. But then he looked back, caught sight of the look on Ronno's face, and felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him.

The three friends made their way up to Bambi's room. Once there, they, or at least Bambi and Florean, decided to spend their free morning with a chess tournament. Theodore, whose thoughts were still with Ronno and the drapery, agreed but seriously doubted his current mood would enable him to have any fun. And he was right. He and Florean played the first round. Neither Theodore's head nor his heart were in the game. Florean won easily and it took him saying "Check mate," three times before Theodore finally heard him and moved aside to let Bambi take his place.

Theodore sat quietly and pretended to watch Bambi and Florean play. In truth, chess was the last thing on his mind. After making a serious mistake and, even worse, shifting the blame onto an innocent bystander, who could expect him to think about a silly game? He couldn't quite explain why he was feeling this way. He should have been happy, right? He had gotten away with his crime and _Ronno_ had been blamed for it. At the time it had happened, it had seemed so right. But now, he was not so sure.

A sudden uncharacteristic outburst from Florean finally brought Theodore out of his guilt trance.

"CHECKMATE!" Florean shouted, looking at Bambi. "Yes! I won! For the first time in my life, I've beaten both of you!"

Bambi scoffed, looking both baffled and amused. "That's the boldest thing I've ever heard you say," he said teasingly to Florean.

"Right..." said Florean, returning to his usual bashfulness. "Well, uh, well played Bambi. You too, Theodore."

"No thanks," said Theodore distractedly. "Uh, I mean... Yeah, you too. You really put us in our place," he said, trying to sound impressed.

Both Bambi and Florean stared at him, looking concerned.

"You okay, Theodore?" Bambi asked.

"Okay?" said Theodore, hoping he sounded confused. "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been kinda quiet this whole time... even by my standards," said Florean.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Theodore. "I guess I'm just annoyed 'cause... you know, I just lost and all."

"But you were like that even before I beat you," Florean pointed out.

Theodore thought hard for a moment. "Then I was upset 'cause... I somehow knew I was gonna lose," he covered.

Neither Bambi nor Florean looked convinced and Theodore was certain more questions were going to follow. But thankfully at that moment, Bambi caught sight of the clock on his writing desk and announced that he needed to start getting ready for the ship christening. Theodore privately thanked goodness for clocks and together he and Florean left the room.

They walked back downstairs together, not saying a word. Theodore could tell Florean was watching him out of the corner of his eye, most likely checking to see if he was alright. To avoid any more questions, Theodore tried to appear calm, though it was a difficult task with all the guilt he was feeling. And yet, at exactly the same time, he really did want to talk about it. He didn't want to confess what he had done per se. What he really wanted was something like advice. But how to get it without getting in trouble? And who would give it to him? Surely someone wise. Someone he looked up to. Preferably someone who had no real knowledge of the incident.

He and Florean reached the entrance hall and Florean had just gone out the main door when it occurred to him.

"Pop!"

He ran down the corridor where the accident had occurred, keeping his distance from the draperies so as to avoid ruining another. Before reaching the stairwell that led to the kitchens, he noticed that the drapery he had ruined had been removed from its rods. No doubt it had been away taken for repair. He then made his way down the stairwell and was back in the kitchen before he knew it. Since there would be no lunch today, he expected to find the kitchen clean and vacant. He was surprised, therefore, to find his father surrounded by the usual pre-lunch mass of pots, pans, and other cooking utensils.

"Hi, son," Mr. Hare said simply.

"Er... Hi," said Theodore, not taking his eyes off the clutter of kitchen supplies. "Pop? You know no one's gonna be here for lunch, don't you?"

His father gave a hollow chuckle. "I wasn't thinking and I got all this out by force of habit," he explained. "I never know what to do with myself when I'm forced to take the afternoon off. But I guess now I have something to do. Why don't you help me put all this away? I could use a hand. Your mother took the girls out for the day."

Theodore nodded and the two of them got to work. Mr. Hare bustled about, hastily stacking pots and pans and putting them back into their appropriate homes. Theodore, paying little attention to what he was doing, began gathering cutlery and distractedly sorted them into all the wrong drawers. His top priority, of course, was to think of a vague, yet at the same time direct, way of explaining his situation to his father and asking advice on how to best resolve it.

This took quite a few minutes and by the time he had found the requisite words, the kitchen was nearly clean. Mr. Hare was still absorbed in his work, but Theodore felt that if he didn't ask soon he would succumb to fear and abandon the mission altogether. So it was now or never.

"Pop, can I ask you something?" Theodore asked in what he hoped was a steady voice.

"Hm?" said Mr. Hare vaguely, stacking measuring cups.

"Um... Let's say, hypothetically, someone did something wrong, you know by accident. And he... uh... _they_ knew they'd get in trouble for it and ran for cover. And then, by coincidence, someone else was caught at the crime scene and got punished for the other person's mistake. What do you think he... the first person... What do you think they should do?"

As he finished, Theodore wondered if he had explained his situation a little too specifically. His thoughts were confirmed by the slightly suspicious look his father then gave him.

"Again, just hypothetical," said Theodore with a grin.

"Well, if I were this person, I'd admit my mistake," said Mr. Hare. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I'd framed an innocent bystander, even by accident."

"Even if it's someone you really don't like?" Theodore asked, hoping he had still sounded offhand.

"It doesn't matter who it is. Nobody deserves to be blamed for something they didn't do," said Mr. Hare seriously. "What do I always tell you, Theo?"

"'bout what?" Theodore asked characteristically.

"Honesty is the best policy," recited his father.

"Oh, that," said Theodore in a dismissive sort of voice. "Okay, fair enough," he admitted nervously.

He said no more after that, even though he still had one final question, which involved confessing an offense, however minor, made against the king. He dared not ask this for two reasons. Firstly, he felt that he had already said enough for his father to see right through his "hypothetical" questions. Any more given information would be as good as a confession. Secondly, however much he hated to admit it, he was afraid to find out the answer. What _would_ the king do to him if he confessed? He did not deny the truth in this father's words: honesty _was_ the best policy.

Then it occurred to him. Maybe he didn't have to tell _the king_. Surely it wouldn't matter _who_ he told as long as he got this nagging feeling of guilt off his chest. And after all, King Barron hadn't been the only person who had suspected Ronno.

Theodore hurriedly bid his father goodbye, leaving him looking totally bewildered, and then ran off to find Bambi and Florean.

After bursting through the kitchen doors, running up the stairwell two steps at a time, turning sharply to the left, and darting through the ground floor corridor, he reached the entrance hall, where Bambi and Florean were waiting for him. Though when he saw them, he felt his eagerness die away and he approached them with some apprehension.

Bambi and Florean missed this and greeted him optimistically.

"What do you think?" Bambi asked him, holding out his arms for Theodore to examine the princely ensemble he had changed into. "Do I look like I'm ready to hit a ship with a bottle?"

"Yeah. You look great, buddy," said Theodore with little conviction. "But look, I've got somethin' to tell you."

Both Bambi and Florean lent him their ears.

Theodore explained half-heartedly how he had been the one who had damaged the drapery, how he had hid when he'd heard Ronno coming, how Ronno had been inadvertently framed, and, worst of all, how Theodore had told a downright lie to the king and said he had no knowledge of the incident. When he had finished, both Bambi and Florean were looking back at him looking none too pleased.

"Are you crazy?" Bambi asked. "Why would you lie about that?"

"And to the king of all people," added Florean nervously.

"I know, I know," said Theodore, rather impatiently. "I know what I did was wrong. But it didn't feel wrong at the time. I was scared of getting in trouble for wrecking the drapery and... and maybe I wouldn't have lied about it if it'd been anyone but Ronno. But... But it was wrong and I admit that," he added sadly. "It really doesn't feel good to let someone else take the blame, even if it is Ronno. So I thought that if I could just tell someone the truth, everything would be okay. So why don't I feel any better?"

"Maybe because I'm not the one you should be telling this to," said Bambi.

Theodore gave him a puzzled look.

"You know what I mean," said Bambi before Theodore could ask. "You've gotta go tell my dad."

Theodore bit his lip. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Theodore knew Bambi was right. He knew he should turn on his heel and go confess to King Barron that it had been he who had ruined the drapery and framed Ronno. But his feet didn't seem to want to move. He felt like he was pinned to the spot by his own fear; the fear being reprimanded and punished by the king. Theodore knew what Barron was like when he was angry. He had seen him scolding Bambi hundreds of times over the years and privately counted himself lucky that it hadn't been him.

"You gonna go tell him then?" Bambi asked when Theodore did nothing. It seemed more an order than a suggestion.

"I don't think I can," Theodore mumbled.

Bambi raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Theodore hesitated for a moment. Then, slightly annoyed, he answered, "Well it's easy for you. He's your dad. You can tell him anything and everything. But to the rest of us, he's _the king_. One doesn't just walk up to the king and say, 'Sorry, I ruined your drapery'."

Bambi sighed, looking oddly amused. "You think it's _always_ been easy for me?" he asked in a voice that said he knew what he was talking about. "News flash, Theodore, I never used to be able to tell my dad 'anything and everything'. When I was little I couldn't even say 'good morning' to him without feeling sick. I thought you of all people would've remembered that, especially after a certain fiasco with a certain exam."

Theodore nodded. He remembered well how poor Bambi had failed his history exam after a fight with Faline and struggled to find the courage to explain the situation to his father. And he also remembered the advice that he, Theodore, had given him and he suddenly felt himself trying on that decision for size.

"Yeah, I remember that," he said quietly. "And I told you not to be afraid of him and to go talk to him."

"And you told me not to keep my feelings bottled up," Bambi continued. "Maybe it's time to follow your own advice."

"Fair point, but that last part was actually my dad's advice. I was just relaying the message," Theodore said lamely.

Bambi scoffed. "Well whosever advice it was, I followed it. And no regrets. So what's stopping you?"

Theodore hung his head. Then he looked at Florean and shot him a questioning look, as though asking him what he had to say in this matter.

"I think Bambi makes a powerful point," said Florean, having clearly gotten the message. "And I don't think there's any point in arguing with him while he's dressed like that," he added, indicating Bambi's crown and princely attire.

This reminded Theodore that Bambi, though still his best friend, would be king one day and as such it would be his duty to rule over _all_ of his subjects with wisdom and integrity.

Feeling all but defeated, Theodore hung his head and said, "Let's go talk to your dad."

Bambi, looking genuinely proud, patted him on the shoulder. Then the three of them went to find the king. They had a feeling they knew where he was. They checked there and found they were right. Barron had joined Ronno in the first floor corridor and now seemed to be presenting the latter with his punishment: washing the remaining draperies.

"And I'll expect them all to be spotless by the time I return this evening," they heard Barron say when they were still a fair space away. "Do you understand me?"

"Sir, I'm telling you, I'm innocent," said Ronno as a final attempt to get himself off the hook.

"I said do you understand me?" Barron asked, talking over Ronno.

"Wait, Dad," Bambi said in a raised voice.

King Barron and Ronno heard him and both turned to face Bambi, Theodore, and Florean as they reached them.

"Ronno's telling the truth," Bambi continued.

Barron and Ronno looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Barron.

Theodore felt Bambi's encouraging hand on his shoulder. Head hanging and heart pounding, Theodore nervously stepped forward, not daring to look into the king's eyes.

"Theodore?" Barron said, crossing his arms.

His tone suggested that he could tell just by Theodore's body language that a reluctant confession was underway. This did nothing to calm Theodore's nerves.

Looking down at a spot on the carpet under his feet, Theodore cleared his throat and sheepishly said, "It's my fault, Sir."

"Look me in the eye, please," said King Barron.

Theodore winced and slowly turned his gaze upwards so that his eyes met the king's. He tried not to appear frightened, but it was no easy feat. There was a characteristic crease between King Barron's dark brows and his brown eyes looked down at Theodore with a knowing, penetrating stare. For a moment, Theodore felt he was getting a glimpse of what it had been like to be Bambi growing up. Those eyes, coupled with the majestic, broadly built man to whom they belonged, were enough to make any youngster feel that this was not someone to approach with bad news. It was amazing how Bambi addressed him with such a casual title as "Dad".

"It's not Ronno's fault," Theodore said finally. "I was the one that ruined the drapery. But I swear I didn't mean it. I was walking and I tripped and fell and the drapery just... ended up in my hands and... Yeah," he finished, feeling his voice trail off on the last word.

"I see," said Barron indifferently. "And why, may I ask, am I finding out now? Do you not remember me asking you if you knew anything about it?"

Theodore nodded lamely.

"Why, then, didn't you say anything before?" Barron pressed.

By instinct, Theodore wanted to say "I don't know", but he knew the king would never accept that as a sufficient answer. So instead, he answered, "I know I should've. I mean, I know that _now_. But I knew you'd be mad about the drapery and I kinda just... panicked."

Barron sighed.

"Theodore, what you did was an accident," he said. "I would have shown you mercy had you been honest with me from the start. But instead you lied to me and let someone else take the blame."

"I never meant to get Ronno in trouble," Theodore said earnestly. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Nevertheless, you stood by and allowed him to be punished when you knew he was innocent, and that, rather than the drapery, is why I'm disappointed in you," said Barron sternly.

Theodore's face fell again. The king had said the D word - the word every youngster hates to hear from an adult. This somehow felt much worse than any form of punishment.

"I'm sorry," was all Theodore could manage to say.

"I should think so," said Barron. "Unfortunately it's not enough to get you out of trouble. Now how do you suggest we resolve this situation?" he asked, sounding like he was testing Theodore, as though he expected him to know the answer.

Theodore did. "Letting Ronno go and I'll wash the draperies?" he asked.

"Good answer," said Barron, nodding. He turned to Ronno and said, "Ronno, you're excused."

Theodore had almost forgotten Ronno was still there. He looked at him for the first time since he, Bambi, and Florean had found him and the king and suddenly wished he was still being reprimanded.

Despite being released from punishment, Ronno looked anything but relieved. He stared at Theodore looking as though flames were about to burst out of his green eyes, and Theodore, in spite of himself, could not say he blamed him. Without saying a word, Ronno walked past Barron, then slowed his pace as he approached Theodore, who cowered slightly as they came within inches of each other. Ronno gave him the most threatening of looks, which was all he could do with the king present, then walked past him, bumping him hard in the shoulder. He then passed Bambi and Florean without acknowledging them.

"You're welcome," Bambi mumbled after he had gone.

"Alright, Theodore. You know what to do," said Barron, indicating the draperies that Ronno had been spared from having to wash. "I'll expect them all to be spotless by the time we return."

"Yes, Sir," said Theodore, rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Ronno had bumped him.

Barron walked off followed by Bambi and Florean, who both gave Theodore apologetic looks. Theodore returned these with what he hoped was a reassuring look. Then he turned to face his punishment. The long row of deep blue draperies seemed so vast at first glance, but then Theodore smiled. He couldn't quite explain it, but as he began to remove the first drapery from its rods, he felt strangely satisfied; as though all the guilt he had felt had suddenly drained away.

* * *

When Theodore finally finished, it was early evening. He was tired and the hard work had left his hands red and sore, but the draperies, if he said so himself, looked clean enough to eat off of. And better yet, the one he had ruined had been mended and was now hanging from its rods looking good as new.

Theodore had just finished reattaching the last drapery to its rods when a voice from behind him said, "Wow. These look great, Theodore. You oughtta quit the family business and wash draperies full-time."

Bambi and Florean had returned.

"Hey, fellas," Theodore said, sounding more like his usual self than he had all day. "So how was your big day?" he added, looking at Bambi.

Bambi and Florean smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Not gonna lie, you really didn't miss much," Bambi said to Theodore. "Honestly, my dad did all the important stuff. You know, the actual speech and all. I know I was talking it up before, but in retrospect hitting a ship with a bottle isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, it really was kinda boring," Florean agreed.

"All the more reason to be glad I stayed here then," said Theodore with a smile.

Bambi and Florean stared.

"Did I hear him right?" Florean whispered to Bambi.

"Yup," said Theodore, who had heard. "I know it's weird to admit it, but I'm actually glad I told the truth and got punished."

The other two stared again.

"He must've inhaled too many soap fumes," Florean whispered.

Again Theodore heard him and again he responded happily. "No, I really mean it. I'm not saying I had the time of my life washing all these draperies, but there was something kinda... rewarding about it. It's like, I somehow knew that Ishould be the one doing it because _I_ had to suffer for _my_ mistake. And it just felt right, you know?"

"I'm glad to hear it, Theodore," said a new voice from behind them.

They all turned to face King Barron.

"I trust now you've learned your lesson?" the king said, addressing Theodore.

"Yes, Sir," Theodore replied. "Honesty really is the best policy... "

"Well said," said King Barron, nodding in approval.

"And with all due respect, Sir, I think some credit oughtta be given to my best buddy here," Theodore added, patting Bambi on the shoulder. "I probably wouldn't have confessed if he hadn't persuaded me to."

"Then I'm proud of both of you," Barron said happily. "Good for you, Bambi. I know it must've been difficult to convince your friend to admit his mistake, but it shows a lot about your character. Much more than christening a ship with a bottle I might add."

Everyone laughed.

"You showed good judgment today, both as a prince and a friend," Barron continued.

"Yeah," said Theodore proudly. "Good job, buddy."

If Bambi was surprised by being congratulated by Theodore for getting him in trouble, he did a great job at hiding it.

"Thanks a lot," he said to Barron and Theodore.

"Well, it's been a long day," Barron said, suddenly sounding tired. "Come along, boys. What's say we all have some tea?"

Bambi, Florean, and especially Theodore all agreed to this. As they began to descend the stairwell to the kitchens, Florean asked, "Do you think Ronno wants tea? It's been a rough day for him too."

"Not a chance," said Theodore quietly. "I don't think he wants to be near me right now."


	20. Making Memories

After the surprise visit from Bambi's grandparents, Bambi and his father had promised to make time to visit them. And they were determined to keep that promise. They began to visit them as often as they could. They never stayed longer than a few days because the journey took more than a day each way and Barron still had an entire kingdom to run, but their visits were always pleasant. It was always great for Bambi to get reacquainted with his grandparents. And even Barron had to admit that it felt great to get away from palace life once in a while and to be treated as a guest for a change.

One afternoon, during one such visit, while Barron and Bambi's grandfather Tobias were both outside gathering firewood, Bambi and his grandmother Guinevere were seated side by side on the sofa in the parlor, looking at old pictures of Bambi's mother. Bambi, who remembered how bitter Guinevere had been on that first visit, could tell that she found this very therapeutic.

"This was painted on her fifteenth birthday," she said fondly, handing Bambi a picture.

Bambi studied the picture of his teenage mother with amazement. She would've been the exact same age he was now, give or take a few months, and yet she looked exactly how he remembered her. Whoever had painted it had captured every detail with incredible precision. She had the same angled features, the same bright brown eyes, the same long chestnut hair that hung beautifully around her frame.

Bambi was so intrigued by the picture that he barely noticed his father and grandfather walk into the room, each with their sleeves rolled up and carrying a small stack of firewood in their arms.

"And this is from her chorus days," Guinevere said to Bambi, handing him a new picture.

This painting featured his mother looking exactly as she appeared in the previous picture, wearing the same black dress and pearl necklace that Faline wore as her Girls' Chorus uniform.

"She looks like Faline," said Bambi, rather dreamily.

"We had that painted the day of her first concert," said Guinevere.

"I remember that," said Tobias, looking down at the picture. "We were all late for the concert because it took so long to paint that. I told your grandmother we should've had it painted some other day, but she insisted," he added, looking at Bambi.

"What were you thinking, Grandma?" Bambi asked, sounding both baffled and amused.

"It was a special day, Tobias. I regret nothing," said Guinevere stubbornly, though she was smiling.

Then everyone laughed, with one exception. Barron was glued to his spot on the floor, his arms loaded down with firewood and not making a sound. He looked uncomfortably from one laughing face to another, his own face showing no emotion whatsoever. He felt completely detached and out of place, as though he was an uninvited intruder or had simply walked into the room at the worst possible moment.

This, he told himself, was a moment for Bambi to have with his grandparents. Why, then, did he, Barron, suddenly feel as though he'd love nothing more than to be a part of this merriment? He looked at Bambi, studied his happy, care-free face (a face he had never used to make in his father's presence), and felt he knew the answer. Then the familiar feeling of guilt began to creep up on him.

"Ahem," said a sudden voice.

Barron noticed Tobias looking at him. He indicated the piles of firewood in their arms and then tilted his head in the direction of the fireplace.

"Oh, of... of course," said Barron, trying not to sound as though he had been distracted.

Later that evening, as everyone sat down for dinner, it happened again. Guinevere offered Barron and Bambi peas from a bowl. Barron accepted them but before Bambi could say a word, Tobias interrupted.

"None for the boy, Guinevere. He doesn't like 'em, remember?"

"Oh, of course," said Guinevere, as though she had just remembered.

She had just said the words when, to their surprise, Bambi said, "Sure I do."

Tobias and Guinevere stared at him.

"You do? Since when?" asked Tobias.

"Since I was nine," said Bambi, who was smiling but looking slightly uncomfortable by his grandparents' reaction to this perfectly normal statement.

"Well then, help yourself," said Guinevere, offering him the dish of peas.

Bambi did so, still looking puzzled.

Tobias noticed this. "Sorry, lad," he said to Bambi. "It's just that, when you were a little fella you wouldn't even touch peas."

"It's true, dear," Guinevere agreed. "Whenever your mother brought you to our house for dinner, she would always remind us not to prepare peas for you. She needn't have bothered," she said with a faint smile. "We learned that ourselves one evening when you were three and you sent an entire dish of peas flying off the table."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" asked Bambi, smiling but blushing slightly.

This would have been a very special moment for the entire family, but in truth it was happy for all but one. While Guinevere went into a full account of the night three-year-old Bambi had upset a dish of peas, Barron sat by and quietly ate his meal, though not particularly enjoying it.

Barron was the first to leave the table when dinner was over. He rather felt like being alone, if only for a few minutes. It was not as though he would be missed; everyone else was busy talking and reliving special memories. Memories that he had no recollection of... because he had never been there when they had happened.

So while everyone else stayed to clear the dishes, Barron went to the parlor to get a fire started in the grate. He felt he might as well keep himself busy, that way he would have something to take his mind off his feelings. After a few minutes of labor, he managed to build up a satisfactory flame. He was halfway through attending to the fire with the iron poker when he felt ha hand clasp him on the shoulder. He looked up from the fire and found himself face to face with Tobias, who seemed to be alone.

"Can I have a word?" Tobias asked. "Alone?" he added, nodding his head in the direction of the dining room.

Barron took this to mean that he wanted to talk upstairs, where they would be out of earshot.

"Of course," he said, trying not to sound suspicious.

So Barron set down the poker and he and Tobias went upstairs without saying a word. Tobias directed Barron to the guests' bedroom, where he and Bambi slept. They walked inside and Tobias closed the door behind them.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Barron asked curiously.

"Sit down," Tobias said, nodding pointedly at the bed in which Barron slept, which was covered by a royal blue bedspread.

At first Barron thought it strange to be instructed in such a casual manner. But the feeling didn't last long. He reminded himself that he was not in his castle, that he was a guest in this house, and that Tobias saw him more as a son than a king. So he obliged and sat down on the side of the bed.

Tobias sat down beside him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you, boy?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"I'm well," Barron said, in as casual a voice as he could muster.

Tobias, though he was smiling, did not look convinced. "You sure about that?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Barron insisted. "I'm very happy with my life and with my son. Really, things are great."

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But nothing," Barron said stubbornly. "I'm perfectly content..."

"Oh, come now," interrupted Tobias. "Don't think I didn't see you down there. You wished you would've been anywhere else, I could see it all over your face."

Barron opened his mouth to object, remembered how Tobias had appeared to have seen him earlier while he and the others were all laughing and sharing memories, then closed his mouth again.

"That being said," Tobias continued, as though he had read Barron's mind, "please tell me the truth."

Barron sighed.

"I suppose it was just... seeing him with you and Guinevere, laughing together and looking back on those memories. It made me realize..."

"Realize what?"

"That he grew up knowing you both better than he knew me," Barron explained slowly. "And that he can talk to you about special times and relive old memories. How can he do that with me? All the childhood memories he has of me are..."

His voice fell away, due to both overwhelming emotion and lack of requisite words to describe Bambi's memories of him. The two men sat in silence for a few seconds. Then, to Barron's bewilderment, Tobias began to chuckle. Barron stared at him.

"Boy, this isn't going to become a habit, is it?" Tobias asked.

"What isn't?" Barron asked.

"This guilt," Tobias said, sounding more serious. "It isn't healthy, Barron. You can't keep letting the past define you and wondering how things could've been. Keep it up and you'll end up destroying yourself and forgetting to be thankful for what you've got now."

 _Words of wisdom_ , Barron thought. And familiar ones at that. He had taught Bambi many times that, "It's best to leave the past in the past. A prince does not look back. Only ahead." Maybe it was time to start following his own advice.

"And as for your concern about sharing memories," Tobias continued, "just forget about all those ones from the past and think about the memories you two are making now. And when he's grown up and has children of his own, you can share those memories with your grandchildren."

"Anything else?" Barron asked, already feeling much better.

"Just one more thing," said Tobias, rather sternly. "While you're here, please don't shy away from us like you're not a part of this family. There isn't a person in this house who doesn't love you. When we talk and laugh as a family, we want you there talking and laughing with us. No excuses, alright Son?"

At that moment, a vivid memory struck him like a bolt of lightning. He remembered being a young man, just twenty-one years of age, whose father had only recently passed away. He remembered feeling all alone, having to face the task of fulfilling his birthright as king, and all in all feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. And then he remembered how Tobias, the father of the girl he had loved, had been there for him and looked on him as a son when everyone else in the kingdom had only seen him as their new ruler. He remembered Tobias hugging him and telling him he would make a great king, and one day a great husband and father. He remembered feeling comforted, encouraged, and, most importantly, feeling like part of a family again.

And this, he realized, was exactly how he felt now.

"Thank you," he said to his father-in-law.

When they got back downstairs, they found Bambi and Guinevere sitting together in the parlor again.

"Where have you two been?" Guinevere asked.

"Just catching up," said Tobias simply.

Barron sat down next to Bambi and put an arm around him. Tobias sat down on Bambi's other side and put his arm around his wife. For a moment everyone was comfortably silent.

"Say lad," Tobias said suddenly, giving Bambi's knee a squeeze. "Did your father ever tell you about the time we brought him on our family vacation when he was around your age?"

Bambi lifted his head from his father's shoulder.

"No," he said, addressing them both. "What happened, Dad?" he asked anxiously.

Barron didn't answer right away. He had almost completely forgotten about that memory. Feeling more thankful than ever, he gave Tobias a grateful smile, which the latter returned with a wink behind Bambi's back.

Barron looked at his son again, felt the corners of his mouth lift into a smile, and began, "Well..."


	21. A Day of Surprises

**Author's Note:** So this actually wasn't intended to be my next chapter. The one I meant to post is still coming along and it's proven to be one of the most challenging chapters of this story, so I decided to hold off on it for the time being and post this one instead. All the same, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It all started on a day that seemed like a perfectly normal one to Bambi. The weather was fine. Everyone in the castle was in good health and fine spirits. There were no holidays or special events coming up that he knew of. He had gotten through his morning lessons with Oswald, met up with Florean in the entrance hall, and the two of them were now going down to the kitchens to see if Theodore was free. Yes, nothing at all seemed unusual or particularly special about this day.

It wasn't until Bambi and Florean arrived at the kitchen doors, knocked, and a rather harassed looking Theodore answered that Bambi realized how wrong he was.

"Oh, hiya fellas," said Theodore, rather breathlessly.

He was wearing an apron and his hands were partially soaked with suds as though he had been washing dishes.

"Uh, bad time?" Bambi asked.

"Could've been better," confessed Theodore, holding up a sudsy hand. "I told Pop I'd wash the dishes for him today. Did you want somethin'?"

"Just to see if you were free for the afternoon," said Florean, sounding as though he already knew the answer.

"Sorry, fellas, you're gonna have to count me out," Theodore replied. "As soon as I'm done with the dishes, I've got Fathers' Day plans with Pop."

Florean merely looked curious. But Bambi's heart just about stopped beating.

"That's not today, is it!?" he asked, horrified.

"No, it's not 'til Sunday," Theodore assured him, though looking puzzled. "But my family celebrates it early, since there's so many of us kids and only one of Pop. So we each get one day with him everyday leading up to Fathers' Day. And since I'm the oldest, I get the first day," he explained.

"Oh, okay," said Bambi with a sigh of relief.

"Why would you think it was today?" Theodore asked. "You been busy studying for another big exam or somethin'?"

"It's not that," said Bambi. "It's just that I've been thinking so hard about what I'm gonna do for my dad this year and, well, I guess I'm just starting to lose track of time."

"You mean you don't know what you're gonna do yet?" asked Theodore.

"Uh, no," Bambi mumbled.

"Well what did you do for him last year?" Florean asked, rather tentatively.

Bambi didn't answer.

"Okay, well what did you _give_ him last year?" asked Theodore.

"Uh... Same thing as the year before," Bambi replied evasively.

"Which was?" Theodore asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A new pen," said Bambi, intently looking anywhere but into Theodore's eyes.

The other two stared at him.

"A _pen_?" Theodore echoed. "That's the kind of present the prince gives his own father? It better have been a solid gold..."

Bambi gave Theodore a sour sort of look.

"What?" Theodore asked defensively.

"Come on," beseeched Bambi. "You know how things used to be between me and my dad."

Theodore said nothing. But he and Florean exchanged sympathetic looks and then nodded comprehendingly, not needing further explanation.

In their silence, Bambi thought back to every Father's Day he could remember. It did not require much remembering as each one had been exactly the same as the one before. If truth be told, Fathers' Day had never been particularly special to him or King Barron. Bambi had spent his entire childhood not knowing the first thing about his father, which had included his interests, hobbies, and ideal presents. This had always made Fathers' Day a real challenge. He hoped this year would be different, that he could think of something meaningful to give his father for a change. But thus far, nothing had occurred to him.

He explained this to Theodore and Florean and ended with, "And it's not like he's ever even _hinted_ to me that there's something he can't live without."

"Well all the same, you're gonna have to do better than a pen this year, buddy," said Theodore, stating what Bambi already knew.

"Don't I know it," Bambi agreed. "If either of you have got any suggestions, I'm all ears."

"I'm getting my dad a new spade," Florean suggested.

"I doubt my dad's gonna do much with a spade," said Bambi, trying not to laugh at the idea of his king of a father digging with a spade.

"Okay then, try _digging_ a little deeper... No pun intended," Theodore chuckled.

Neither Bambi nor Florean laughed.

Theodore cleared his throat and hurriedly added, "Jokes aside, think harder, Bambi. Even if your dad didn't give you an actual wish list, you could still make his Father's Day with a great present. And you know what? Maybe it's not so bad that he didn't tell you what he wants. This is your chance to surprise him with something. Get creative. Think outside the box, know what I mean?"

"Yeah," agreed Florean. "Think of something you can give him that he probably doesn't know he needs."

"Well," said Bambi, thinking hard. "I guess he'd like a new cloak, you know to wear when he goes riding. He's had that old black one for as long as I can remember."

"Now you're talkin'," said Theodore proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a sink that's half full of dishes that still need washing," he added, rather seriously.

Florean looked over Theodore's shoulder and into the kitchen beyond. "Looks half _empty_ to me," he said.

But Bambi wasn't listening. Now that he finally knew what to give Barron for Father's Day, everything else in the world could wait.

* * *

The next day, Bambi went to town in search for the perfect Father's Day gift. He'd left fairly early in the day seeing as he'd had no idea just how long it would take him to find a cloak fit for a king. Not to mention Father's Day was only a few days away and he therefor had the feeling most of the shops would have only a meager supply of ideal gifts left. Despite both of these premonitions, Bambi managed to finish his shopping and return home just in time for lunch. Apparently being the prince did not hurt his chances when it came to last-minute shopping. He had only walked into one tailor's shop, announced to the tailor that he was looking for a cloak for his father, and was immediately led by the excited tailor to the part of the shop where all of the best cloaks were kept. Feeling grateful, if slightly uncomfortable, Bambi browsed through the collection of particularly finely made cloaks. After passing five or six, he stopped at one that he knew was the one; handsomely made from royal blue velvet and embroidered with gold. Bambi thought it looked as though it had been custom made for his father. So he bought the cloak and then waited as the tailor wrapped it, which took several minutes as the tailor seemed determined to wrap it carefully and attractively.

"Thank you," said a very relieved Bambi as he payed for his purchase.

"Always a pleasure to serve His Royal Highness," the tailor replied, beaming.

When Father's Day came, Bambi felt remarkably proud and happy as he presented his gift to his father. King Barron smiled as he fastened the cloak around his neck and admired himself from all angles in his bedroom mirror.

"Looking good, Dad," Bambi said. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Barron replied. "And a rather nice surprise. I must admit I was beginning to expect another pen this year," he added with a smile.

Trying not to blush, Bambi said, "Well, I'm glad you like it. I'll bet the whole kingdom will have their eyes glued to you, more than usual, when you go riding tomorrow, huh?" he asked, using his index finger to flick off a piece of dust that had somehow managed to find its way onto the cloak.

"Why should I wait until tomorrow to use it?" Barron asked. "I intend to use it today when _we_ go riding."

Bambi blinked. "We?"

"Of course," Barron replied with a smile. "How could it be Father's Day if I'm not spending it with the one without whom I wouldn't be a father?"

"You got me there," Bambi admitted. "Alright then, where do you wanna go?" he asked, with more enthusiasm.

"You'll find out soon enough," Barron answered. "Just meet me at the stables at noon."

A couple of hours later, the two of them were riding through the streets of the kingdom on their noble steeds. Bambi was still curious as to where they were going, but he knew it was pointless to ask. His father seemed intent on keeping it a surprise. When they reached the woods surrounding the kingdom, Bambi decided they must be going to the glade that had been his parents' favorite meeting spot. But as soon as the thought had flown into his head, he realized he was mistaken because Barron began leading him down a completely different path. Bambi, now as puzzled as before, blindly followed.

A surprisingly short while later, Barron said, "We're here. And from the looks of it, we'll have it all to ourselves."

They gave the horses the command to stop and Bambi had to blink several times to be sure he wasn't seeing things. The place they had come to was familiar to him, but it had been one of the last places he had expected his father to want to go. It was a wide, circular swimming hole that was often used by residents of the kingdom. Bambi knew it well. He had come here often with Theodore and Florean (and sometimes Faline) on particularly hot summer days. But never in his life had he expected to come here with his father, especially per the latter's request.

The two dismounted their horses and secured their reigns to the nearest tree. Barron unfastened his beautiful new cloak and carefully draped it over a low hanging tree limb. He then cast an admiring look around the place.

"I haven't seen this place since I was a teenager," he said fondly. "It hasn't changed a bit."

Bambi stared at his father and tried to envision him as a teenager, splashing around and laughing his head off in this very swimming hole. After a few seconds, Barron caught him staring.

"What's the matter?" he asked, smiling. "Don't you like swimming?"

"No," Bambi said dimly. "No, I mean I _do_..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Barron asked, before Bambi could finish.

Bambi, having never been one to turn down a good swim, shrugged away his confusion and they both pulled off their boots. Bambi couldn't help but stare. It was the first time he'd ever seen his father's bare feet.

Barron walked over to the edge of the water and dipped his big toe into it. Bambi scoffed. He might've known his father was the kind of person who preferred to enter a swimming hole _that_ way: testing the water's temperature with his toe. Where was the fun in that?

To Bambi, there was only one way to enter a swimming hole. And that was just how he was going to enter this one. While Barron was still allowing his foot, and by extension his entire body, to adjust to the cool water, Bambi took a number of steps back and stopped a few yards away from the edge. Then, heart already pounding from the thrill of the moment, he broke into a run, sped past his father, and, feet level on the spot where the ground met the water, dove headfirst into the swimming hole.

The water was cool, but not bone-chilling. It felt pleasantly welcome as it engulfed Bambi's body. He felt as though it had given him an extra boost of energy. He turned his body in an upward position, kicked himself up, and broke the surface feeling refreshed and energized. He suddenly felt he didn't want to wait for his father. The water felt so good that he began kicking, stroking, and splashing to his heart's content. After a few moments, he began to assume his father was still taking his time adjusting to the water's temperature. But all of a sudden...

"WHOO HOO!"

Bambi barely had time to look up when a large, familiar figure that seemed to have fallen from the sky landed in the water beside him so quickly that he could only make out a blue shirt and brown hair before being sprayed in the face by a resounding splash.

Bambi rubbed water from his face, amazed by what he had just seen and heard. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn that that was his father, the noble, dignified King Barron, who had just bellyflopped into the swimming hole. And what was more, it couldn't have been his father because he had bellowed, "WHOO HOO!" in a rather comical falsetto voice. Bambi thought of how some years ago, his father had sternly told him, "A prince does not, 'Whoo hoo'". And yet, unless his senses were deceiving him, the same man who had said it to him had done just that only moments ago.

Just when Bambi had concluded that that couldn't possibly have been his father, he felt himself being lifted from the water by some powerful force that had appeared beneath him. Bewildered, he looked down and found himself, for the first time in living memory, perched up on his father's shoulders.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" Barron demanded, smiling mischievously. "You're a teenage boy, you should be having fun in the water."

"Who are you and where's my dad?"

"I _am_ your father," aid Barron. "And as this is _Father's Day_ , I'm ordering you to have fun."

Barron then took each of Bambi's ankles in his hands and pushed them upwards, causing Bambi to fall off his shoulders and back into the water. While Barron guffawed, Bambi, abandoning his shock at how his father was acting, took a mouthful of water, swam quietly up to Barron, and, aiming at his face, spat the water fountain-like out of his mouth. Bambi laughed as Barron rubbed his face, but regretted what he'd done a second later when he too received an unexpected face full of water.

For some hours after that, father and son swam and splashed about to their hearts' content. And by the time they had tired out, it was mid afternoon. They climbed out of the swimming hole, slightly breathless, and found a sunny spot on the grass not far from where the horses were tethered. They sat down comfortably on the ground and allowed the sun's rays to dry them.

Bambi lay down and rested his head on Barron's knee. He had to wonder if at that moment some other person or persons from the kingdom should turn up, how strange it would be for them to see their king and prince sitting together on the ground, barefoot, and dripping wet. Perhaps it would remind them, just as it had him, that even a king was allowed to have fun every now and again, especially if he was a father on Father's Day.

As though he had read his mind, Barron suddenly said, "I know what you're probably thinking. Of all the things I could think of to do on Father's Day, swimming was the last thing that crossed your mind, wasn't it Bambi?"

"It was definitely a surprise," Bambi confessed with a chuckle. "But I guess it wasn't the first one of the day. You really did think I was gonna give you another pen, didn't you Dad?"

Barron also chuckled. "I confess I did. I'm glad you didn't, though. You're right, this day has been full of surprises. I suppose we both just thought that we had fifteen years worth of Father's Days to make up for and..." His voice trailed off, which was a rarity for him.

"We both wanted to make this one as special as possible," Bambi finished.

"Yes," Barron agreed.

After a moment of slightly tense silence, Bambi said, smiling, "Well either way, I'm glad you had a great day."

"I did. And do you know what the best part of it was?" Barron asked.

"Your new cloak?" Bambi asked, instinctively saying the first thing he could think of.

"No," Barron replied, to Bambi's surprise. Then Barron smiled warmly and said, "Spending it with you."

Moved by his father's words, Bambi huddled closer to him and lovingly said, "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

Barron gave Bambi's upper arm an affectionate squeeze in thanks. No more words were needed. It was clear to them both that this was by far the best Father's Day they had ever had together. As far as Bambi was concerned, the only problem now was how he would have to top it next year.


End file.
